Rey Chamán
by Claudy Summer
Summary: Han vuelto a pasar 500 años y, por supuesto, otra Shaman Fight se está gestando. Cuando la estrella Rago ya ha surcado el cielo, Chisai Ôyamada conoce al que se convertirá en su mejor amigo: un chico llamado Shiratori Asakura-CH.4 REEDITED!
1. La pelea del cisne

**1-La pelea del Cisne**

El año era 2. Abril pero aún hacía algo de frío.

Yo había salido tarde de la academia, por que me distraje hablando con mi profesor, aunque solo hablaba yo. Como no quería llegar demasiado de noche a casa cogí un atajo por un callejón que daba directamente a mi hogar.

No sé si me alegro de haberlo hecho o no.

El callejón estaba oscuro y húmedo. En un tramo en concreto había un ensanche que comunicaba con un descampado (uno de muchos en esta ciudad. Pues desde que se empezaron a derribar edificios que no cumplían con las condiciones medioambientales requeridas por la ONU, Tokio se ha convertido en un punto más verde).

En un principio pasé de largo sin fijarme en el descampado. Pero vi una especie de resplandor proveniente de él. Era de un azul celeste muy claro y brillante. Tenía aspecto de neblina.

Me paré en seco y, oculto tras uno de los muros que formaban el pasadizo, observé con cautela. La curiosidad me podía.

Seguí la neblina celeste con la mirada y esta me llevó al filo de una antigua _katana_ portada por un muchacho delgado que aparentaba trece años a pesar de su cara redonda e infantil. Tenía el pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta baja y sus ojos eran negros. De la mejilla le caía un surco de sangre fresca.

Una gota de sudor frío se resbaló por mi nuca. ¿Y si era un loco? ¿O un sádico?

Cuando el joven recuperó el aliento dijo con una voz clara y musical:

-¿Esto era lo que me pedías, sacerdote Xenon?

A lo que una voz, masculina, grave y con un extrañísimo acento, le respondió:

-Asakura Shiratori, has aprobado el examen de inscripción al Shaman Fight de 2 500. Recibe tu oráculo portátil.

Entonces, el chico, Asakura Shiratori, se acercó a un punto que yo no veía y del que, indudablemente, procedía la voz.

¿Oráculo portátil? ¿Shaman Fight? ¿De qué hablaba? O, mejor dicho, ¿de qué oscuro secreto me había enterado sin quererlo ni saberlo? ¿Y qué era la neblina celeste alrededor del filo de la espada? Además, faltaban aún dos años para 2500.

Entonces la voz sin rostro dijo:

-Humano, ven aquí.

Tardé una milésima de segundo en comprender que me hablaba a mí.

Lógico, desde donde estaba cualquiera que se situase en mi punto ciego me vería.

Tenía demasiado miedo. No sabía de que iba todo aquello que había visto y oído, ni lo que me harían esos Xenon y Asakura.

Por fin, mi cuerpo tembloroso se decidió a moverse y, con la frase ``Me muero de miedo´´ escrita en mi frente con sudor, me asomé.

Volví a ver a ese Asakura e identifiqué al hombre (aunque más bien parecía un armario) con el nombre de Xenon. Llevaba una capa blanca con motivos étnicos y una gran placa metálica con forma de lagarto en el pecho. Su pelo tenía las puntas hacia arriba y era completamente negro. Llevaba unas gafas de sol con aspecto de muy caras. Su mandíbula era cuadrada y tenía la nariz rota y cara de malas pulgas. De muy malas pulgas.

Ambos me miraban, y yo cada vez tenía más miedo. Aún así, me fijé en algo. El chico, Asakura Shiratori, llevaba un colgante que parecía un huevo de metal y cristal azul celeste, como la neblina que rodeaba antes el filo de su espada, ahora guardada en su vaina y sujetada por el _obi_ negro de judo que el muchacho utilizaba, seguramente para sostener sus pantalones caqui, tan holgados.

¿Sería ese colgante el oráculo del que hablaban?

Entonces, sin que yo supiese porqué, Asakura me sonrió cálidamente lo que realzó su carilla de niño. Después miró al hombre-armario y dijo calmado:

-Espera, Xenon. No es mala persona; sabe guardar secretos.

¿Pero qué hacía hablando de mí como si me conociera de toda la vida? También Xenon se sorprendió porque le inquirió:

-¿Le conoces?

-¡Huy, sí! ¡Somos amigos desde los tres añitos!

Yo no podía dejar de alucinar con las mentiras de este tío, pero el hombre con gafas de sol resopló, exasperado, y dijo:

-Sea pues, le dejaré marchar. Hasta la próxima vez, Asakura Shiratori.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue.

En cuanto me cercioré de que se había ido miré al otro chico y le inquirí:

-¿De qué vas? ¿Por qué le has dicho a ese tío que me conocías?

Él se limitó a mirarme con calidez.

-Es que me caes bien. Y ya puestos nos hacemos amigos y la mentira deja de serlo, ¿no crees?

-¡No, no lo creo!- le espeté, enfadado-¡No tengo ningún interés en conocerte!

Así que me giré, volví corriendo al pasadizo y, sin mirar atrás, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi casa. Una enorme y antigua mansión con más de 500 años de historia. Una de las pocas que había logrado adaptarse a la normativa medioambiental de la ONU, librándose así de ser derribada.

La mansión Ôyamada, en la que yo, como descendiente de dicha familia, vivía con mi único pariente vivo. Mi abuelo, Ôyamada Honai, un hombre de corta estatura y amplia inteligencia, como todos los Ôyamada de la historia.

Abrí el portón de entrada aún rabioso por la actitud de de ese tal Asakura. Ya no me importaba la neblina azul, ni la Shaman no se qué, ni nada que se le relacionase.

Subí las escaleras sin darme cuenta de que mi abuelo me esperaba al final de las mismas.

-Te noto raro, Chisai- me dijo con su voz ronca y grave.

Me llamó la atención que se dirigiese a mí por mi nombre de pila. Normalmente mi abuelo me llama solo "jovencito".

-No es nada.-intenté excusarme.

-Jovencito-¿Veis?-, te conozco desde que llevabas pañales. Eres una persona fría a la que pocas cosas le alteran. Ni te inmutas por las burlas de otros sobre tu poca altura. Pero _algo _ha ocurrido hoy que te ha alterado. Y yo quiero saber qué es ese _algo_, porque en el lecho de muerte de tu madre prometí cuidarte toda la vida, y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

Él siempre soltaba un discurso para decir cualquier cosa. Sus pequeños y brillantes ojos me miraban con tal intensidad que resultaba incómoda. Al final se lo conté todo con pelos y señales. Esperaba que soltase una carcajada y me tomase el pelo, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando terminé de hablar, le miré.

-¿Shaman Fight? ¿Estás seguro de que oíste eso?- me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, ¿por?

Pero yo me di cuenta en ese preciso instante.

Shaman Fight. Pelea de Chamanes. Una batalla entre aquellos seres inaceptados por la sociedad.

Mi abuelo debió darse cuenta y siguió hablando:

-Si los espiritistas van a batirse en duelo dentro de dos años, habría que avisar a las altas esferas de la política mundial, ¿no crees, jovencito? Por supuesto que sí. Pero Asakura mintió para que Xenon no te hiciera Dios sabe qué y no estaría bien hacerle tal desprecio a alguien que se he preocupado por ti, ¿verdad? Verdad. Luego, nos callaremos como muertos a no ser que esa Shaman Fight acabe resultado perjudicial para los humanos normales.

Yo ya no escuchaba la perorata de mi abuelo. Pensaba en los chamanes, en esas gentes de cuya existencia se sabía desde hace poco más de cien años aunque, al parecer, existían desde Adán y Eva; en los albores del siglo XIX habían sido olvidados hasta que se les "redescubrió".

Solo hacía ocho años que se habían parado las trifulcas entre ambos tipos de seres, humanos y chamanes. Cesaron cuando una familia entera de chamanes fue masacrada por una secta opuesta a su existencia. Entonces la ONU había decidido poner fin a tal comportamiento de una forma muy efectiva. Pena de muerte al que molestase a cualquier "bando". Aún así los chamanes eran hoy lo que los judíos en el tercer Reich. En las escuelas, los alumnos con los brazaletes reglamentarios de tela negra con una cruz blanca eran marginados y había muchos espacios públicos en los que los chamanes estaban prohibidos o eran colocados aparte.

Entonces me percaté de algo. Asakura no llevaba el brazalete obligatorio. Estaba infringiendo la ley.

Pero mi abuelo (al que ahora sí atendía) tenía razón. No estaría bien chivarme dado que él me había protegido.

Al final me fui a la cama hecho un lío.

***

Cuando, al día siguiente, me saludaron las burlas de siempre, yo hice lo propio. O sea, ni caso.

Me senté en mi mesa y decidí leer un poco en mi libro virtual. Pero (oh, sorpresa, sorpresa) llegaron los habituales graciosillos.

-¡Muy bien, Ôyamada! ¡Sigue así, sin estirarte demasiado que sino no te va a aguantar nadie, eh!

Quise omitir la voz que me insultaba, pero otra, muy distinta y familiar dijo detrás de mí:

-¡Chisai-kun, cuánto tiempo!

Unos brazos me aferraron por la espalda. El derecho llevaba un brazalete negro con una cruz blanca.

Los otros chicos verían también el brazalete y se alejaron con cara de asco. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos llevaba uno igual.

Con lentitud giré mi cabeza y vi el infantil rostro de Asakura Shiratori junto al mío. La susurré con irritación:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Nos están mirando

Eso no era cierto del todo. Miraban el brazalete de Asakura. Engarzado en un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Él me dijo por lo bajo:

-¿Podemos hablar luego? Te espero en la azotea a la hora de comer.

Y me soltó. Pero justo entonces entró el profesor y le hizo un gesto a Asakura para que se le acercase. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, con todos los alumnos sentados y en relativo silencio, anunció:

-Bueno, chicos, vuestro nuevo compañero es Asakura Shiratori, de Izumo-pronunció el nombre de aquel pueblo con cierta dureza. No en vano, cerca del noventa por ciento de la población allí llevaba brazaletes negros.-. Es el único espiritista de todo el curso de 2º de Secundaria y espero que eso no le condicione.

Por supuesto que le iba a condicionar. Lo que el profesor pedía era que no acabase como una alumna que hubo hace dos años en nuestra clase y que se suicidó por el desprecio que los demás alumnos le hacían. Claramente era una chaman. Y hasta ahora no ha vuelto a haber otro en nuestra clase. Me acuerdo de ella por que una vez me ayudó a alcanzar un libro de la biblioteca al que no llegaba de puro bajito que era (y soy). Ella me lo cogió y se portó muy bien conmigo. Recuerdo que me dijo "Espero que te guste, Ôyamada-san". Era la primera vez que alguien me trataba con tanta educación y respeto. Se llamaba Takei Megumi **(N/A: ¿A qué nadie adivina de dónde lo he sacado?)**.

Las clases transcurrieron con cierta normalidad. De vez en cuando, lanzaba alguna mirada a Asakura. Él estaba a veces distraído, a veces atento.

Al final, dieron la hora de comer y vi que Asakura se iba de clase, seguramente, a la azotea, con su _bento_ en las manos.

Dudé sobre si debía ir a la cita o no. Opté por lo primero y apenas un minuto después de él, yo también fui hacia arriba. No encontré a nadie por las escaleras. Abrí la puerta chirriante de la azotea.

-Hola, Chisai-kun-me saludó él, sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo y con el _bento_ abierto en el regazo.-. Me alegro de que hayas venido. Lo cierto es que tenía algunas dudas.

Me fijé en él. Sonreía con suavidad. Ya no tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, sino suelto, formando un corto velo castaño claro tras su nuca. Además ahora iba de blanco y con los pantalones verdes del uniforme del colegio; no de negro y con holgados vaqueros caqui atados con un _obi_,como anoche.

En la mejilla de la que ayer rezumaba un poco de sangre, ahora había una venda adhesiva blanca. No parecía llevar el colgante que el tal Xenon le había dado. Tampoco veía la espada por ninguna parte.

Parecía que de momento no iba a matarme.

Me invitó a sentarme y acepté. Nos pusimos a comer en silencio.

Yo tenía _sushi_ de salmón y una ensalada de arroz y algas. Hasta que no iba por la mitad no me di cuenta de que Asakura me miraba la comida con ojos de cervatillo hambriento. Su mirada me incomodó, pero vi la media bola de arroz que sostenía y nada en su _bento_ me indicaba que hubiese habido otra.

Le pregunté:

-Si sabes que vas a pasar hambre, ¿por qué no te pones más?

Él, apenado, respondió:

-Es que la comida me la prepara mi hermana y como me tiene manía me pone lo justo y necesario para que no me muera.

-Pues díselo a tus padres o imponte a ella.

Él se puso pálido:

-Es-Es que tú no conoces a mi hermana, Chisai-kun. Ella da miedo.

Remató sus palabras con varios escalofríos.

No sé por qué pero le acerqué los restos de mi comida y dije:

-Yo como muy poco. Además no me gusta el salmón. Cómetelo tú.

-¡Gracias, Chisai-kun!

No me gustaba nada la rapidez con que me hablaba con tanta confianza. Decidí omitir el detalle de cómo demonios sabía mi nombre.

"Es un chaman", me dije, ". Un brazalete-negro. Igual a invocado algún fantasma o algo así para que me espíe y…" Y no quise seguir pensando. La idea de que un chico (¡ese chico, en concreto!) me acosase, me daba escalofríos. A ver, ser gay o lesbiana hoy en día es como preferir el verde al rojo. A nadie le importa. Si lo eres, guay; y si no, pues también.

Pero si te acosan, te acosan. Y eso no me gusta ni a mí ni a nadie. Y tampoco me gustaba nada Asakura.

Mientras mi espina dorsal se convertía en el Boulevard de los Escalofríos (de tantos que la recorrían), Asakura masticaba con gesto agrio el salmón que le había dado. Algo cortado, dijo:

-Esto no es salmón natural, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no-respondí-. Sólo los ricos riquísimos pueden permitirse alimentos naturales. El resto de los mortales tenemos que conformarnos con transgénicos de laboratorio.

-Aaaah…-masculló con desgana.

Continué hablando, aunque no tengo ni idea de porqué:

-Yo he comido alimentos naturales tres o cuatro veces en mi vida. En bodas y cosas así. Pero me da bastante asco comer algo arrancado de un animal o extraído de la tierra. No sé cómo se las apañaban antes, cuando eso era lo único que tenían.

Jamás en mi vida había hablado tanto de mí. Y todo era totalmente cierto.

Me fijé en Asakura. Parecía costarle comer mi salmón transgénico. Cuando tragó, dijo:

-A mí me pasa al revés. Casi nunca como transgénicos.

-Es imposible que puedas comer alimentos naturales siempre-le espeté-. Son demasiado caros.

"Y tú tienes unas pintas de no tener dónde caerte muerto, que tiran de espaldas", añadí para mis adentros, aunque no lo dije en voz alta.

-Tenemos nuestros truquillos.-comentó él, palpando su brazalete.

-Eso es trampa.-mascullé, esperando que no me hubiera oído.

Pasamos cinco minutos (¡sí, los cronometré!) en silencio. Asakura se terminó el salmón, aunque con reservas, me devolvió mi _bento_ y después dijo:

-¿Después de clase tienes algo que hacer?

-Voy a una Academia durante tres horas y luego voy a casa a estudiar durante otras dos. Después ceno un poco y me voy a la cama.

Luego me quejaré de que se sabe mi vida al dedillo…Me lo habré merecido, por bocazas.

-Vente a dormir a mi casa mañana-propuso, volviendo a tomarse demasiadas confianzas-. Es sábado y no tendrás que ir tan justo de tiempo.

-Los sábados tengo Academia de dos a cinco, y luego voy a la biblioteca a repasar hasta las ocho. Después, en casa tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo con el invernadero y me dan las once. No tengo ni tiempo ni interés en quedar con nadie.

Dicho aquello, y como estaba harto de la atmósfera de la azotea (de la cuál, el principal culpable era Asakura), me levanté de un salto y me dirigí al aula. Las clases estaban apunto de empezar y quería leer un poco para quitarme el estrés que me producía aquel chico. Asakura Shiratori.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras oí un pitido, como el de un móvil. Yo no llevaba encima nada que pudiera emitir tal sonido, así que no podía ser algo mío. Pero miré a mí derecha, pues el pitido provenía de allí.

Solo había un chico de esos que más bien parecen armarios y que como les tosas te matan y desmenuzan. Miraba una pantalla holográfica que salía de ¿un colgante al cuello?

"Bah.", me dije, "Habrá recibido un mensaje al móvil; por eso la pantalla".

Iba a marcharme pero, de refilón, vi que en la pantalla aparecía una foto de Asakura junto con su nombre. Más abajo ponía:

_Centro Comercial "Matsuri"_

_19:30 h_

Con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada, aquel mastodonte dijo:

- Ya ha empezado, ¿eh? Prepárate insecto, ¡sólo uno se convertirá en Rey!

No estaba muy seguro de a que se refería con eso de "Rey" y supuse que eso que decía que había empezado sería la Shaman Fight de la que les había oído hablar a Asakura y Xenon la otra noche. Lo supuse porque yo ya había visto el brazalete negro de aquel chico.

Pero lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que él iba a matar a Asakura.

Por un momento quise volver arriba a avisar a la futura víctima pero el gorila comenzó a moverse hacia la izquierda. Es decir, hacia mí.

Por suerte no me había visto así que pude escabullirme y largarme a mi clase, a sabiendas de que él no me seguiría.

Poco a poco fueron entrando más personas en el aula, entre ellos Asakura. Dimos las horas que faltaba de clases y todos nos fuimos a casa.

En ningún momento pude hablar con Asakura. Ni siquiera le encontré mientras salíamos todos del instituto.

Acabé resignándome y bajé las escaleras hasta el monorraíl subterráneo. Me dejaba más cerca de la Academia que el superior.

También me dejaba en la puerta del Matsuri…

¡En qué estaba pensando!¡Tenía Academia!¡Y la cita entre Asakura y aquel bruto era dentro de dos horas y media!¡Que narices iba a hacer yo en un centro comercial pasada la hora general de cierre a las siete en punto!

Con la intención de distraerme busqué mi libro virtual en la mochila. Cuando lo saqué, me llevé una horrible sorpresa. No tenía batería.

Y el único sitio donde yo sabía que podía comprar otra era…

El Centro Comercial Matsuri.

¿Por qué no me había ido ya? Mi libro virtual ya se había recargado. Había dado una vuelta por el Centro hasta que cerraron a las siete en punto y de eso hacía ya veinticinco minutos, que había gastado en un banco, con uno de esos bollos de crema de los puestos ambulantes.

Empezaba a hacer frío y ya se había ido el sol. Por suerte había traído la gabardina.

Faltaban cinco minutos escasos.

Yo esperaba en mi banco, con el tercer bollo de crema y echándome la bronca por haber perdido una tarde de estudio solo por alguien que, además, ni siquiera me caía bien.

Y además, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿"Cuidado, que ese tío te va a matar"? Imagino que eso lo sabría ver él, ¿no? No. Es un tonto.

Ya no quedaba nadie más que yo en aquel lugar. Entonces oí unos pasos a mi izquierda. Miré y vi a Asakura, que volvía a vestir la ropa de ayer noche, de nuevo sin el brazalete. También llevaba la espada, la coleta y el colgante. Pero no había ni rastro de la tirita de esta mañana ni tampoco tenía ninguna cicatriz.

Él me vió y, asombrado, dijo:

-¿Chisai-kun?¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, verás…-comencé.

Pero no pude seguir. Una voz áspera y grave surgió de la nada, diciendo:

-Mira, Argon. Se ha traído a su novio para que lo anime. ¿No es bonito?

Obviamente, era el otro oponente burlándose. Le vimos en la dirección contraria. Estaba acompañado por un hombre adulto que llevaba una capa muy parecido a la de Xenon, pero este no se le parecía en nada.

Sus rasgos eran armoniosos y delicados y tenía unos ojos azules muy brillantes. Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en una trenza que colocaba por delante de uno de sus hombros. Algunos mechones le caían sobre la cara, adornada con una suave sonrisa. En la frente llevaba una cinta con motivos semejantes a los de la capa y con ella sujetaba una pluma que llevaba detrás de la cabeza. La placa de su pecho; al contrario que la de Xenon, que parecía un lagarto, simulaba una araña.

Seguramente era el Argon que el bruto había mencionado.

Espera un momento, ¡¿acababa de llamarme _**novio **_de Asakura?!

Mientras a mí me llevaban los demonios, Asakura dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-Por mí, podemos empezar.

El hombre, Argon, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, complacido.

-Ya conocéis las normas. Se pierde al perder el _Oversoul_.

Ambos contendientes se prepararon. Asakura sacó su espada de la vaina y la sostuvo, rígido, ante sí. El otro sacó un enorme puño americano del bolsillo.

Argon proclamó con serenidad:

-Asakura Shiratori y Kubo Tassho, este es el primer combate de la Shaman Fight de 2 500, y empieza… ¡ya!

Asakura musitó algo que yo no pude oír y al segundo la neblina celeste que yo ya había visto rodeaba de nuevo la espada.

El otro tío, Kubo, gritó: "¡Oversoul!", y alrededor de su puño se acumuló otra neblina. Pero esta era de un sucio color gris.

Justo después se abalanzó hacia el frente y Asakura se puso en guardia. Yo temía lo que Kubo fuese a hacerle.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, Kubo giró y en vez de Asakura fue a por ¡¿mí?!

Oí que Asakura gritaba mi nombre, esperando que eso me hiciese reaccionar. Pero yo tenía demasiado miedo y estaba paralizado.

Con violencia y haciéndome mucho daño, Kubo me agarró por el cuello de la gabardina y me elevó sobre su cabeza, lo que significaba que la punta de mis pies ahora estaba a la altura a la que solían estar mis orejas. Sólo me costaba un poco respirar, pero tenía tanto miedo que no me atrevía a dar una sola bocanada.

Kubo, entretanto, se burlaba:

-¡Ven aquí, Asakura!¿No querrás que le pase algo a tu churri, verdad?¡Ja,ja,ja,j…

No siguió. Su risotada se paró en seco y justo después me sentí caer con estrépito, haciéndome aún más daño la bajada que la subida. Debido al pánico había mantenido los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrí, lo vi.

La mano de Kubo seguía agarrando mi gabardina y el puño americano, ahora sin la niebla gris, aún estaba engarzado en ella.

Pero la mano no estaba unida a su dueño y por su recién estrenado extremo nuevo brotaba sangre que caía en mi gabardina. Sentí náuseas y unos crecientes deseos de vomitar. Los tres bollos de crema que me había comido no ayudaban mucho, que digamos.

Un alarido de dolor me hizo alzar la vista.

Kubo apretaba la muñeca contra el estómago, posiblemente tratando de detener la hemorragia, y maldecía a gritos:

-¡Cabrón! ¡¿Qué me has hecho, hijo de puta?!

Junto a él, Asakura portaba su espada envuelta en la neblina azul y manchada con la sangre Kubo. Se volvió para mirarme, pero yo no vi nada en sus ojos o su expresión, como si no acabase de cortarle la mano a un tío.

Me zafé de la mano cercenada de Kubo, la tiré un poco más allá y volví a mirar a Asakura. Quise decirle algo pero no conseguí que saliese un solo sonido de mi boca y de todas formas, Argon rompió el silencio proclamando:

-Kubo Tassho ya no se encuentra en estado de _Oversoul_. El vencedor es Asakura Shiratori.

Al perdedor no le debió sentar bien eso, porque vociferó:

-¡Joder, Argon! ¿Pero qué haces?

-Tranquilízate, Tassho-kun-le respondió él, sin perder la ún las normas aún tienes derecho a otros dos combates. Con respecto a tu pregunta, es mi trabajo. Soy tu tutor en la Shaman Fight, pero ante todo soy un juez de la misma y Asakura te ha vencido. Y no te preocupes por tu mano, ahora mismo me encargo de ella.

Dejé de prestar atención a esos dos y (otra vez) busqué a Asakura con la mirada. Cuando le encontré estaba como a cinco metros.

Me levanté y corrí hacia él gritando:

-¡Espera! ¡Asakura!

Por suerte, él se paró y se volvió para mirarme, esta vez algo asombrado. Cuando llegué hasta él le miré a los ojos y con cierta dificultad le dije:

-Muchas gracias.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, me preguntó, abrumado:

- ¿No me rechazas?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me has salvado. Creí que Kubo me mataría.

-Sí, lo cierto es que es lo que pretendía él.

-¿Para provocarte?- pregunté

Él dudó unos instantes y luego, con una amarga sonrisa, dijo:

-Sí, por mi culpa podrías estar muerto. Lo siento mucho, Ôyamada-san. Si no quieres no tienes porque hablarme nunca más, lo comprenderé y no te guardaré rencor.

Me quedé petrificado. Me había llamado "Ôyamada-san" y no "Chisai-kun". No me gustaba. Quería seguir siendo "Chisai-kun". Por lo menos para él. Y además solo había una persona que me hubiese llamado "Ôyamada-san" y no quería que nadie más lo hiciera. Sólo _ella_.

Asakura se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

Oí un murmullo a mi espaldo que decía "No lo haré". Me giré y vi a Kubo repitiendo esas palabras como un mantra. Argon ya se había ido y Kubo volvía atener la mano intacta con su puño americano, alrededor del cuál volvía a aparecerse la niebla gris.

-No lo haré. No lo haré. ¡No lo haré! ¡¡NO DECEPCIONARÉ A HAO-SAMA!!-gritó al final, echando a correr hacia nosotros como un rinoceronte en estampida.

A mí se me volvió a congelar el cuerpo pero, con asombrosa rapidez, Asakura se plantó frente a mí enarbolando su espada y con urgencia me dijo:

-¡Quédate detrás de mí!

Obedecí y además cerré los ojos con fuerza .Cuando oí una especie de aullido que, por la voz, supuse que sería de Kubo, los abrí.

El cadáver de Kubo estaba en el suelo con un profundo corte en diagonal que casi lo parte en dos, desparramando una ingesta cantidad de sangre.

Asakura estaba justo a su lado, limpiando la sangre de la hoja en la ropa de Kubo. Sin mirarme, me dijo:

-Mejor vete a casa. Estarás a salvo si no seguimos hablando.

Había tal frialdad en sus palabras que me costaba creer que se tratase de la misma persona que había mirado mi _bento_ con cara golosa hace horas.

No me fui. De repente, ya no me quería separar de Asakura.

-¿A quién iba a matar ahora?-pregunté

-Probablemente a los dos.

El tono de su voz no cambió

-Entonces ninguno está a salvo. Quizás…-me detuve, e incómodo, tragué saliva-¡Quizás tendríamos que protegernos mutuamente!

Tierra llamando al auténtico Chisai. ¡¿Qué coño te pasa!?

Pero la parida que solté debió funcionar, porqué Asakura me miró detenidamente y volví a ver calidez en sus ojos.

-Sí-me dijo con su voz musical-, quizás.

-Menuda recuperación. Hace un rato me mandabas a tomar por viento fresco.

Él, incómodo se rascó la nuca, despeinándose la coleta.

-Je, je. Ya, bueno, es que… no quiero que vengan otros como Kubo y te maten, así por las buenas.

Ya la tenía donde quería.

-¿O sea que hay más como Kubo? ¿Chamanes que odian a los humanos y quieren matarlos?

Él se dio cuento de que había hablado de más y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. Yo seguí preguntando.

-Kubo dijo que no decepcionaría a alguien o algo así. ¿Sabes tú algo?

Esperé a que Asakura reaccionase. Tardó unos dos minutos en decidirse a responderme. Pude ver claramente en sus ojos de cristal negro como luchaba consigo mismo. Al final, toda la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció y dijo con su tono habitual, pero con un deje dolido:

-Sé demasiado, pero…

-Pero es un tema muy delicado.-completé yo.

Asakura asintió dándome la razón. Me senté junto a él y dije:

-Pues cuéntamelo cuando tengamos algo más de confianza.

Él me miro sin entender ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente corto?

Solté un bufido y con la poquísima paciencia que tenía, dije:

-El domingo no tengo Academia ni nada por la noche. Ese día podemos quedar.

Sííííí… Ahora es cuando suena una musiquilla emotiva demostrando que yo también tengo sentimientos. Ya se lo explicaría a mi abuelo (que se burlaría de mí diciéndome si me dolía la tripa o algo por el estilo. Fijo).

Asakura me miró con ternura.

-Chisai-kun…Oye, ¿hoy no tenías Academia?

¡Sí, joder, sí! ¡Hoy tenía que estudiar como un mulo y por tu puñetera culpa no he dáo ni chapa!

-No, te mentí porque no quería juntarme contigo, pero ahora ya no pasa nada.

Para, Chisai. Ponte a pensar, maldita sea. No hay ni Dios en las calles, es noche cerrada, estás tú solo con un tío que es más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete y un cadáver aún caliente desangrándose en el suelo. ¿Qué coño haces?¡Y lo peor es que te has saltado toda una tarde de Academia así por las buenas!¡¿Estás tonto o qué?!

Hice caso omiso a la voz de mi razón (que desgraciadamente llevaba más razón que un santo) y le dije a Asakura que ya había guardado su espada:

-Por cierto, ¿cómo debo llamarte: "Asakura-kun" o "Shiratori-san"?

Él se señaló y dijo sonriente:

-Shiratori-kun

¡Y un cuerno!

-¡Muérete!-le espeté dándome la vuelta.

-¡Espera, Chisai-kun!-lloriqueó

-¡Que te largues!

Creo que ese era el comienzo de una cansina "amistad".


	2. El espíritu de la hierba mide10 cm

**2-El espíritu de la hierba mide 10 centímetros**

Al día siguiente ofrecieron un pequeño funeral por Kubo Tassho en nuestro colegio. La policía había atribuido su muerte a un ajuste de cuentas entre pandillas y a nadie le extrañó. Creo que nadie le echaba de menos. Al parecer solo sus padres iban a asistir al entierro, en el que la lápida sería de mármol negro como corresponde a todos los chamanes, por ley mundial.

Lo cierto es que no me dio ninguna pena. A ver, el tío casi me mata a mí (dos veces) y entre él o yo…, pues, hombre, prefiero que la palme él, que quieres que te diga.

Pero Shiratori (¡sí, le llamo por su nombre! ¿Pasa algo?) no parecía pensar como yo y como el resto de nosotros.

Mientras todos nosotros nos íbamos tras el funeral, Shiratori se acercó al pequeño altar, donde reposaban el brazalete y una foto de Kubo junto a un par de crisantemos blancos, y se puso a rezar con dedicación.

Supuse que se sentiría culpable. Qué simple e inocente me resultó.

Me quedé con él un ratito, hasta que terminó de rezar.

En cuanto a las clases nos dieron el día libre pero sin salir del recinto del colegio. Nosotros nos pasamos el día en la azotea. Allí nunca había nadie por que estaba muy desangelada.

Aprovechando nuestra soledad, Shiratori me explicó en lo que consistía la Shaman Fight.

-Es una batalla con espíritus para decidir quien será el Rey de los Chamanes, es decir, el más fuerte. Quien ostenté el titulo puede lograrlo todo gracias a un Gran Espíritu que sería algo así como Dios.

-Pero – dije - , ¿algo tan importante, cómo sabéis cuando empieza?

Él me respondió:

-¿Recuerdas que hace apenas tres días pasó un cometa enorme y muy brillante por todo el globo? – Yo asentí. Aquella misma mañana había oído en la radio que nadie sabía explicar aquel fenómeno y que eso cabreaba mucho a los más renombrados astrónomos. Shiratori siguió hablando- Era la estrella Rago. Pasa por la Tierra cada 500 años…

-Coincidiendo con la Shaman Fight- completé yo.

-Sí. La Shaman Fight dura tres años. Dos de preparación y uno de combates definitivos. En el primer año y durante nueve meses del segundo tenemos que hacer combates individuales. Luego tenemos los tres meses restantes para algo especial que no se muy bien en que consiste pero creo que es una especie de prueba y después está el tercer año.

Resoplé, asimilando la información.

-21 meses de eliminatoria. Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Es que hay cerca de dos millones de candidatos, ¿sabes? Y todos quieren ver realizados sus sueños- dijo Shiratori, sonriendo y actuando como si se son morralla, pero luego hay otros que son más poderosos y peligrosos.

Inmediatamente pensé en Kubo y lo catalogué como morralla peligrosa (para los humanos normales por lo menos).

-¿Y tú eres morralla o poderoso?

-Morralla para los poderosos y poderoso para la morralla.

-Vaya, que estás en medio.

- Sí, como el boquerón en la caja de sardinas.

- Omitiré eso último- musité entre dientes-. ¿Y qué papel juegan Argon y Xenon en todo esto?

- Esos dos son de la tribu pache. Son los organizadores y jueces del torneo. Hay otros ocho jueces como ellos y recorren el mundo examinando a los candidatos.

-¿Examinando?

- Hay que cumplir con un requisito para entrar en el Torneo. Tienes que saber realizar un Oversoul.

Recordé lo que Argon había dicho antes de que empezara el combate de Shiratori y Kubo: "Se pierde al perder el estado de Oversoul". Até cabos en mi mente y deduje que las neblinas que había visto rodear la espada de Shiratori y el puño americano de Kubo eran ese Oversoul.

Shiratori siguió hablando:

- Si apruebas te dan un oráculo portátil-se sacó el colgante plateado y azul de dentro de la camisa-. Mediante él, los paches te dan la información que necesites sobre las peleas. También tiene un montanazo de extras de la tecnología más puntera.

-Ya veo, pero, ¿diez examinadores para más de dos millones de candidatos? ¿Cómo lo hacen?

-No lo sé, pero lo logran en poquísimo tiempo. Eso sí, tienes que pagar para que te hagan el examen.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté completamente anonadado.

-Mil doscientos yenes los menores de edad. El triple, de dieciocho a sesenta y cinco años. Y el triple de eso, para arriba.

-Menudo morro.-Y menuda pasta que se llevaban los paches.

Shiratori cambió de tema.

-¿Qué dijo tu abuelo de lo del domingo?

Gran pregunta. No lo sé, por que no le dije ni mú.

-Pues no se lo dije, la verdad. Ayer me fui derecho a la cama.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

-Menos mal, por que mi hermana me ha dado ha entender que no quiere que vengas.

-¿Y tus padres?

En esta ocasión su rostro se ensombreció

- A ellos les da igual. Viven en Izumo.

-¿Vives tú solo con tu hermana? ¿Pero qué edad tiene ella?

-Dieciséis años. Tres más que yo.

Nos quedamos un rato más en silencio viendo pasar las nubes. Así estábamos cuando apareció el delegado de nuestra clase. La verdad es que me gustaba nuestro delegado, porque nunca dijo nada de mi altura y tampoco se queda mirando brazaletes negros. Así da gusto. Se nos acercó sonriendo como siempre.

-Aquí estáis. Le pregunté a Hayashibara y me dijo que os había visto subiendo, aquí a la azotea.-Dijo.

Yo me fijé en que llevaba unas cartas informativas bajo el brazo y le dije:

-¿Nos buscas porque tienes que darnos una de esas?

El delegado miró las cartas y dijo mientras nos tendía dos de las cartas:

-Sí, son para la excursión de inicio de curso. La de este año es… "especial". Ya lo veréis

Después se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se fue a seguir repartiendo circulares. Yo activé el proyector holográfico que acababa de recibir y Shiratori también enfocó su mirada hacia él.

Al instante apareció una pantalla holográfica con todo lo referente a la excursión. Cuando vi el destino me quedé de una pieza.

La Plataforma Titanic. Nos iban a llevar a la Plataforma Titanic. El viaje costaba 200.000 yenes **(N/A: Unos 300 Euros)**. Yo era de los pocos que se lo podrían permitir en esta escuela. Pero, ¡a quién le importaba eso! ¡Dios, iba a ir a la Plataforma Titanic!

Estaba que no cabía en mí de gozo. Pero entonces una vocecilla cargada de pérfida inocencia (llamémosla _Conciencia_) me susurró dentro del cerebro: "¿Y Shiratori?".

Gracias, Conciencia. Mi gozo en un pozo.

Miré a Shiratori, quién se entretenía leyendo el resto de la información de mi pantalla.

-Según esto-dijo con su tono habitual y despreocupado-, despegamos de Tokio en un trasbordador que nos llevará a la TitPalt, estaremos cinco días allí y volveremos a Tokio. Cuesta 200.000 yenes. ¿Vas a ir?

Antes de responderle le eché una ojeada a sus pintas de muerto de hambre. Estaba completamente seguro de que el máximo dinero que habría visto en su vida no superaría los 200 yenes. No quería que sintiese que iba a abandonarlo en tierra, pero es que esa era la dura (aunque sádicamente deliciosa) verdad.

-No lo sé muy bien. Depende de mi abuelo.

Shiratori, volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, sonriente.

-Yo sí que quiero ir. Pero si tú no vas me aburriré mucho, Chisai-kun.

Sí, claro, nene. Como que vas a reunir el dinero entero en el plazo de un mes como nos piden. Y yo soy el cadáver criogenizado de Madonna, que, por cierto, está expuesto en uno de los museos de la Plataforma Titanic (o la TitPalt, como la llaman algunos).

Y sigue sin gustarme del todo que me llame "Chisai-kun" otro chico.

Pero por pura buena educación, no dije nada.

Al salir del colegio me dirigí a la Academia y Shiratori me acompañó. Dijo que tenía que hacer unas compras y que me esperaría a la salida para ir a la biblioteca y luego a casa.

Y cuando salí, efectivamente, ahí estaba él, con un par de bolsas.

En la biblioteca estuve explicándole las matemáticas que no entendía y después pusimos rumbo a mi casa. No solo eso. ¡Hasta el mismísimo porche de mi casa!

-Ya nos veremos el lunes, ¿vale?- me dijo, tranquilo.

-Vale.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a mi abuelo tras ella. Es decir, nos había estado espiando por la mirilla (¡sí, la puerta principal de mi casa es tan antigua que todavía tiene mirilla!).

-¡Jovencito, debería darte vergüenza ocultarme a tus amistades, a mí que te he criado y educado tras la muerte de tu pobre madre, que en paz descanse! ¿¡Qué he hecho mal, dime!?

Como haría todo ser normal que se precie, me quedé a cuadros, rayas y lunares tras el rollo que se iba marcando mi abuelo, que no lo hacía por que de verdad se sintiese así, si no porque le encanta actuar a ver si vienen los de los Oscar y le ayudan a engrosar su colección de trofeos, y de paso, hacerme pasar una vergüenza de agarrate y no te menees, lo cual es su deporte favorito.

Fijaos que al principio del párrafo anterior he dicho "como haría todo ser _**normal**_". Bueno, pues el caso es que Shiratori, aprovechó un descanso de mi abuelo para tomar aire, y demostró que él no era una persona normal, diciendo:

-Hola, señor Ôyamada. Me llamo Asakura Shiratori, es un placer conocer al abuelo de Chisai-kun. Soy nuevo en la ciudad y en el colegio, nos hemos hecho amigos hace poco y como me daba un poco de palo dejarle solo al salir de la academia he decidido acompañar a Chisai-kun hasta su casa.

¿De dónde ha salido este tío? A mí me dejó a cuadros. Pero su presentación debió encantarle a mi abuelo porque se puso contentísimo y dijo:

-¡Ains, joven, no hacía falta que te tomases tantas molestias! Además luego ibas a tener que irte tú solo a casa y con lo fría y peligrosa que es la noche… ¡Ni hablar, no lo puedo permitir!-entonces cogió a Shiratori y le metió dentro de nuestra casa, diciendo- Hoy te quedas aquí a pasar la noche. Puedes avisar a tus padres, no te preocupes, tengo teléfono y nadie le dice que no a un tierno y débil anciano como yo. Además, Chisai y tú sois amigos, ¿no? ¡Pues, hale, todos contentos!

Mi abuelo tenía de débil y tierno anciano lo que yo de alto, moreno y popular con las chicas. ¡A ver, leñe, soy un canijo de pelo pajizo que no pasa del metro y medio!

El caso es que Shiratori se quedó al final a cenar y dormir en mi casa.

Cenamos en el comedor principal, uno que rarísima vez usábamos, salvo que hubiese una boda o algo así. Mientras nos sentábamos, mi abuelo (que dudo que vaya al Cielo) dijo entre serio y divertido:

-Dices que te llamas Asakura Shiratori, ¿eh? Entonces debes de ser el joven espiritista que hace dos noches le echo un cable a mi nieto, que antes te había visto utilizando tus poderes.

En ese momento yo me moría de vergüenza. Sólo a mi abuelo se le ocurriría recibir así a un invitado. Pero, lejos de ofenderse, Shiratori, sonrió:

-Sí, así es.

Mi abuelo también sonrió y dijo "Bien, bien…" mientras asentía, luego me dijo:

-Jovencito, ¿por qué no le enseñas a tu amigo donde tiene un teléfono para poder avisar a sus pobres padres, que seguramente estarán terriblemente angustiados al no saber dónde se halla su querido hijo?

Yo asentí, me levanté de mi asiento y esperé a que Shiratori hiciese lo mismo. Cuando le miré, ya estaba en pie pero vi algo más. Sus ojos negros habían perdido todo su brillo y ahora no eran más que dos grandes pozos oscuros sin un solo ápice de alegría.

Parpadee un momento y cuando volví a verle, sus ojos eran los de siempre. ¿Me lo habría imaginado? Probablemente, sí.

Ambos salimos del comedor y llevé a Shiratori al salón, en cuya pared se incrustaba el aparato.

-¿Prefieres que te deje solo?-le pregunté.

Shiratori se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Da igual, voy a llamar a mi hermana y ella intentará hablar lo menos posible conmigo.

-Entonces te espero fuera.

No cerré la puerta al salir, así que pude oír todo lo que Shiratori decía. Tampoco es que me importase mucho, pero tenía cierta curiosidad en ver (o mejor dicho, oír) como le hablaba Shiratori a esa "infernal" hermana suya.

Tras un rato en espera de no más de veinte segundos, Shiratori dijo con su voz de siempre:

-Hola, soy yo. Mira, es que me ha surgido un imprevisto y me voy a quedar a dormir en casa del amigo ese que te dije, ¿sabes?...Puedo enviar a Kyûbi con ellas sin ningún problema…Es que también he notado algo raro en esta casa, y quiero investigarlo…Vale, adiós y gracias.

Y colgó.

¿Qué era eso que quería investigar de mi casa? ¿Quién era ese que se llamaba como el zorro del cuento?

_**¿¡Cómo que "el amigo ese que te dije"!?**_¿¡Pero éste quien se ha creído que es!? ¿¡El rey del mundo!? ¿¡Y yo qué, a ver!?

Shiratori salió del salón con su sonrisa de tonto y diciendo:

-Vale, ya podemos volver con tu abuelo, Chisai-kun. Anda, ¿te pasa algo?

Eso lo añadió al percatarse de mi mirada asesina (creo, vaya), tras la cuál pensaba: "Te vas a enterar de quién soy yo, moco de mierda", con rabia y odio.

Y, sí, ya sé que de nosotros dos el moco era yo.

Volvimos al comedor justo mientras la criada traía la cena y la servía. Al ver la comida decidí cuál sería mi venganza.

Lo normal en mi casa eran los alimentos transgénicos. Y a Shiratori no le gustaban… Mua ja ja ja ja…

Nos sentamos los dos y mi abuelo preguntó:

-¿Ya has llamado a tu casa, Asakura-kun?

¡¿Ah, o sea que yo, que soy su nieto, solo soy "jovencito" y el espantajo éste muerto de hambre, sí que tiene nombre?! ¡Por favor, Dios, que se atragante con un hueso de aceituna o le siente mal algo, por favor!

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Empezamos a comernos la cena, a base de un entrecot de tres centímetros aún sangrante y puré de patatas y calabacín.

Cuando me llevé el primer trozo a la boca, noté algo raro en su sabor.

Estaba áspero y soltaba muchísimo jugo de sabor dulzón y semimetálico. El puré también me dejó una sensación rara en la boca.

Una terrible sospecha se me pasó por la cabeza, así que miré directamente a Shiratori.

Él estaba cortando el primer trozo de carne. Cuando se lo comió, lo hizo tan a gusto, relamiéndose.

Entonces mi abuelo dijo riendo:

-Rico, ¿verdad? No me extraña es carne y puré de verduras auténticos, no son de laboratorio. La carne la tenía congelada, esperando alguna ocasión especial y he decidido que esta, era esa ocasión. Las patatas y el calabacín del puré son de mi propio invernadero, las cultivo yo mismo.

Lo sabía… (voz de ultratumba). Son alimentos naturales… Por eso al gorrón este (gorrón este = Shiratori Asakura) no se le han muerto las tripas al comer…

El gorrón… quiero decir, Shiratori se interesó de repente por las palabras de mi abuelo:

-¿Tiene usted un invernadero, señor Ôyamada?

-Ja ja ja, sí, hijo, lo tengo. Soy uno de los pocos privilegiados de esta isla de mala muerte que puede permitirse el lujo de comprar semillas y abono para las plantas. Mañana por la mañana os lo enseñaré. Es más bonito de día.

Mi abuelo y Shiratori se lo pasaban pipa mientras yo tenía que soportar la tremenda carga de ser el único de todo el comedor con más de dos neuronas y media. Ya se sabe, Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

***

Tras la cena, nos fuimos a dormir. Por supuesto, Shiratori y yo compartiríamos mi cuarto.

Mientras él estaba en el baño (que, por cierto, anda que no tardó), yo iba escondiendo algunas cosas que eran privadas (ej: la ropa sucia, el póster de edición limitada y tamaño real de Shinkû no Mura con todos sus personajes y villanos, la foto del curso de hace dos años en la que rodee la cara de Takei Megumi,…) y que bajo ningún concepto quería que viera él (tampoco querría que las viera mi abuelo, pero con ese, ya ni me esfuerzo).

Cuando volvió, solo llevaba la camisa blanca del uniforme y la ropa interior. Durante todo el día había llevado la coleta, y ahora también la llevaba.

-Ya he salido.-anunció, diciendo lo que yo ya sabía.

Como en mi cama caben tres personas sin problemas, no hizo falta que el servicio trajese otro colchón ni nada por el estilo. Pero a mí no me hacía mucha gracia, que digamos, aunque no dije nada por que, como ya he mencionado, en la cama cabían tres personas de tamaño normal. Shiratori esta tan flaco que si soplase la más mínima gota de viento, se lo llevaba volando, y yo no paso de los ciento cincuenta centímetros, así que estábamos tan ricamente.

Apagué la luz y durante un minuto o algo así mantuve los ojos cerrados intentando caer dormido. Pero Shiratori me susurró:

-Chisai-kun, ¿estás despierto?

Yo me limité a gruñir. Pero él siguió hablando.

-Antes tu abuelo dijo algo de tu madre. Parece que la quería mucho, pero en toda la casa no he visto ni una foto reciente de ninguna mujer, y tampoco retratos.

Oh, genial. Ahora querrá que le hable de esa mujer de la que yo no me acuerdo porque cuando murió, yo tenía unos pocos meses.

-No me acuerdo de ella. Murió siendo yo un bebé y no hay fotos porque no le gustaba hacérselas.-gruñí de mal humor. De alguna forma, siempre me las apaño para que las mujeres que algún día debieron serme importantes, acaben muertas. Primero, mi madre y luego, Takei.

Shiratori me dijo:

-No tenías porque hablarme de ella. Lo que yo quería preguntarte es por que no ha mencionado también a tu padre. Antes, cuando iba al baño, me topé con una sirvienta y me dijo que los únicos que vivíais aquí, erais tu abuelo y tú, Chisai-kun.

Aquí mi voz cambió, se volvió más suave.

-Yo no tengo padre-dije-. Mi madre se quedó embarazada mediante fecundación _in Vitro_ con una donación. Ella quería tener hijos, pero nunca tenía éxito con los chicos. Mi abuelo me lo contó. El apellido Ôyamada es de ella y también casi toda mi genética. Pero no estoy manipulado.

Él sonrió y yo le miré de reojo, estudiándole. De alguna forma supe que tampoco él había sido manipulado genéticamente antes de nacer (al contrario que cerca de tres cuartos de la población mundial) para responder a ciertos gustos de los padres. No me influenciaron sus pintas de pobretón; con la cara blanca, el pelo desvaído y los ojos caídos. Contratar una manipulación es muy barato. Lo único que aún no puede evitar esa ciencia es el chamanísmo, a pesar de que ya se sabe cuál es la sustancia en el cuerpo que lo produce.

Una mucosa extra en el interior de los ojos no dañina para el resto del organismo que capta la radiación lumínica que producen los fantasmas, espíritus y cosas así. Lo llaman ocuóleo.

-Para compensarte por lo que me has contado de tu madre te diré algo sobre alguien de mi familia-dijo Shiratori-. De quien tú prefieras.

Le miré. En sus ojos negros había calidez, pero fijándome un poco vi algo oscuro en ellos (aparte del color negro), pero no malvado. Más bien triste.

-De tu padre.-respondí finalmente. Sentía curiosidad sobre lo que era tener uno.

-Pues… mi padre, Tachibana…-dijo él, mirando hacia una muesca del alto techo, que de repente era lo que más le interesaba en el mundo.- Casi nunca estaba en casa. Siempre está de reunión en reunión o de congreso en congreso. Tiene una empresa, ¿sabes?

Aquello no me cuadraba. Shiratori parecía hijo de alguien que solo posee alguna tenducha al borde de la bancarrota, no de alguien que deja de verse con unas personas entrajadas, para verse con otras.

-Pasa tan poco tiempo en casa que una vez me llamó Shinobu en vez de por mi nombre.- terminó, con un deje apenado.

El misterio que conformaba Shiratori se iba haciendo cada vez más enrevesado y atrayente para mí. A un riesgo de descubrir algo que me haría tener la cabeza como un bombo, decidí preguntarle el nombre de la empresa de su padre.

Pero, justo cuando abría la boca Shiratori se levantó de la cama de un salto y se puso los pantalones. Tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, aunque no tan grave como la que puso peleando contra Kubo Tassho.

Yo me levanté también.

-¿Qué…?-acerté a decir. Pero Shiratori me cortó.

-¿Por dónde se va al invernadero?

En cuanto me puse las zapatillas y salimos de la habitación, le llevé corriendo a donde me pedía. Sé cuando alguien actúa por verdadera necesidad y no por capricho. Este era el primer tipo de situación.

Cuando llegamos al invernadero vi algo que jamás olvidaré.

Las plantas se movían. Crecían a una velocidad increíble, pero tampoco a demasiada. Simplemente las "veía" crecer.

No había nada estilo _gore _o de peli de terror. Sólo eso. Que las plantas crecían.

No era espeluznante, incluso parecía hermoso. Pero sí era inquietante.

Shiratori se adelantó unos pasos y le dijo a nadie:

-Kyûbi, fusión por posesión. 65%.

Entonces, ocurrió lo realmente espeluznante.

Un halo rojo rodeó todo el cuerpo de Shiratori y después, este lo fue absorbiendo todo poco a poco hasta que ya no quedó nada.

De refilón, vi que su boca dibujaba una sonrisa torcida y llena de colmillos afilados, de aspecto siniestro. Con una voz grave y ronca que no era suya gruñó:

-Solo es una esencia de la Tierra. ¿Para esto me usas, mocoso?

Aunque en un primer momento fui a responderle, me di cuenta que no me hablaba a mí, sino más bien a sí mismo.

Echó a caminar sin prisa pero sin pausa hacia un punto del invernadero en el que mi abuelo había plantado hierba. Yo le seguí y entonces pude ver que tenía los ojos rojos y sus pupilas eran dos pequeños puntos algo alargados. Ahora su cara parecía la del Lobo Feroz, o la del Zorro Feroz.

-¡Vamos, sal ahora o te comeré sin piedad, bichejo!

Instantáneamente, una centella verde salió de la hierba a toda velocidad y se escondió entre mi pelo.

-¡Eh!-grité revolviéndome los pelos con la esperanza de que aquella cosa se largase.

Entonces oí la voz de Shiratori (su auténtica voz) diciéndome:

-Tranquilo, Chisai-kun. No te hará nada, es que está asustado.

-¡Pues más lo estoy yo, no te jo-!

No pude terminar de soltar el taco, por que ante mí, apareció aquella cosa verde. Aunque ahora lo veía claramente.

No mediría más de diez centímetros. Tenía el aspecto de una persona, pero era de un verde claro y brillante y no usaba ropa (tampoco tenía nada que ocultar).Carecía de dedos y en su enorme cabeza, acabada en lo que supuse sería unos pelos de punta, había dos brillantes y grandes ojos completamente negros y una diminuta boquita de piñón.

Sabía lo que era, pero mi cerebro se negaba a aceptarlo. Además, ¿cómo podía verlo si había dado negativo en los exámenes obligatorios de ocuóleo al nacer?

Shiratori sonrió y dijo:

-Es un espíritu de la hierba. Creo que te ha cogido cariño, o por lo menos, curiosidad.

El bicho verde me miró durante largo rato con sus ojos llorosos. Parecía ser tímido. Incluso me dio la sensación de que estaba sonrojado.

Lo cierto es que era muy mono. Con esa mirada me recordaba a…

-Chisai-kun, te has quedado transpuesto, ¿estás bien?-oí que me decía la voz de Shiratori.

Por toda respuesta yo le cogí por el cuello de la camiseta y luchando por contenerme (por alguna razón, desde que conozco a Shiratori, eso se ha vuelto muy difícil para mí) le dije:

-Shiratori, vas a explicarme_ ahora mismo_ todo lo que ha pasado en mi casa empezando por cuando llamaste a tu hermana.

Si esperaba que se pusiese pálido, no lo logre. Shiratori ensanchó su sonrisa y dijo:

-Pues le conté a mi hermana que había notado una presencia espiritual aquí y que me extrañaba por que no he notado la presencia de ningún otro chamán en la casa. Así que decidí investigarlo y resulta que era este pequeño espíritu de la hierba, que se ha quedado de okupa en el invernadero de tu abuelo.

Le miré asombrado:

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces este no es el Kyûbi del que hablabas?

Él me miró con la misma cara.

-No, claro que no, Kyûbi es…

-_**¡Kyûbi soy yo, enano!**_

Aquella tercera voz era la que hace un rato había oído, saliendo de la garganta de Shiratori. Pero esta vez no era él quien la producía.

Sobre el hombro de Shiratori había aparecido un pequeño animal, que no parecía del todo sólido, con aspecto de cría de zorro y espeso pelaje naranja, ojos rojos y nueve largas colas que agitaba con sutileza acabadas en un pincelado blanco.

El bicho verde, al verle también, emitió un agudo chillido, que sonó a algo así como:

-_**¡Kii!**_

Y corrió a esconderse por dentro de la camisa de mi pijama.

-¡Quita de ahí!-protesté cuando se ocultó. Aunque sentí una calidez vibrante y agradable en el lugar en el que estaba aquella cosa.

El zorro miró hacia ese mismo punto con ojos golosos y después con mirada maliciosa, se dirigió hacia Shiratori y dijo:

-_**Oye, Hakuchô-chan, ¿qué me dices? ¿Puedo comerme a esa esencia? Es pequeña, pero nos hará aumentar bastante de poder.**_

Shiratori cambió su expresión y por primera vez le vi enfadado. Resultaba más terrible ver su enfado que el de alguien irritable. Y debía de ser algo por lo que enfadarse mucho, por que sus ojos llameaban con una intensidad que yo jamás había visto antes…O quizás sí: al pelear contra Kubo.

-¡No digas eso ni en sueños!-gritó Shiratori-¡Es que quieres convertirte en una esencia como el Espíritu del Fuego, que devora a otros para darle poder a…!

Antes de que él pudiese seguir hablando, el zorro le tapó la boca con una de sus colas y con calma y algo de cansancio, dijo:

-_**Vale, vale, no grites que no estoy sordo. Y tampoco hables más de la cuenta, o alguien hará que te corten la lengua.**_

El bicho verde se asomó de mi camisa, mientras Shiratori se volvía calmar. Justo cuando pensé que ya se habían olvidado de mí, Shiratori me miró, sonriendo como siempre:

-Perdona por el espectáculo, Chisai-kun. Bueno, resuelto el misterio, podemos volver a la cama. En cuanto a ti -dijo, agachándose y mirando al bicho verde durante un rato-, creo que no pasará nada si se queda en el invernadero, siempre que no altere a las plantas. ¿Tú que dices Chisai-kun, le dejamos?

Esta vez fui yo quien miró al bicho. La idea me parecía bien, por que mal no había hecho (el único responsable era, como siempre, Shiratori) así que asentí y dije:

-Por mí, vale.

Él sonrió aún más y después de dejar al bicho (que creo que serían imaginaciones mías, pero nos estuvo observando con curiosidad desde sus ojazos) en la hierba, nos fuimos a la cama.

***

El domingo amaneció radiante y queriendo aprovechar los primeros rayos de sol que calentasen de verdad, a mi abuelo se le ocurrió que fuésemos a desayunar al jardín. Siguiendo con su fiebre de "El-jovencito-tiene-un-amigo-y-hay-que-aprovechar-y zampar-comida-que-normalmente-solo-se-toman-en-bodas-y-cosas-así", ordenó que nos trajeran mousses de chocolate con cobertura de natillas de naranja, té rojo con leche merengada y croissants recién hechos, en vez de los dos cafés cortados y los bollos del súper de la esquina, que solíamos desayunar en mi casa.

Por supuesto todo de huerta natural, procedente del invernadero. Eso sirvió para que yo renunciase a tan opíparo desayuno en favor de mi café y mis bollos de toda la vidilla.

Por su parte, Shiratori no sólo se lo comió sino que lo hizo con modales exquisitos. Y con la misma resplandeciente educación, converso con mi abuelo y respondió a todas sus preguntas.

A mitad del desayuno, mi abuelo se marchó para dejarnos solos usando la excusa de que tenía que ocuparse de unos asuntos.

Shiratori contemplaba el jardín mientras bebía el té, y yo aprovechaba y le vigilaba bien. Aquél chico se estaba convirtiendo en un misterio muy misterioso. Quizás las pintas de muerto de hambre se quedasen en las pintas.

Vamos, Chisai, piensa que eres un tío listo. Analiza lo que sabes de él. Vamos a ver: viene de Izumo, es un chamán, se apellida Asakura, es tonto,… Izumo, más, Asakura, más, chamán, más, tonto, igual a…

"Una horripilantemente grande X", acabé por pensar negándome a seguir gastando mis preciosas neuronas.

Entonces sentí algo medio familiar en el hombro. Un calorcillo vibrante y agradable. Giré mi cabeza y ahí estaba el bicho verde, mirándome y sujetando una brizna de hierba en su manita.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le reñí agitando un poco la mano para que se fuera- Vamos, vete al invernadero.

El bicho negó con su cabeza y dijo:

-_**Ki.**_

Shiratori se giró hacia nosotros y dijo:

-No te esfuerces, esa esencia te ha cogido cariño. Se te pegará como una lapa.

Me enfadé al ver que sonreía:

-¿Qué es eso de una esencia?

-Pues, un espíritu de la naturaleza. Éste en concreto es un espíritu de la hierba. Las esencias de la Tierra como él, son muy mimosas y en cuanto se apegan a algo o alguien, ya no se sepáran de él.

Miré al bicho a los ojos durante un buen rato y él me imitó. No sé que debí ver en ellos pero acabé diciéndole:

-Bueno…, vale. Te dejo que te quedes conmigo, Kusaki.

Shiratori abrió mucho sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo le has llamado?

-Kusaki. Tú has dicho que era un espíritu de la hierba y como solo dice "kiii…", pues…

Él cambió su expresión y se puso más serio.

-Chisai-kun, no me digas qué… ¡Tú quieres convertirte en un chamán y por eso has aceptado a Kusi-chan!

Lo último lo había dicho todo ilusionado, pero yo no tarde en (intentar) sacarle de su mundo de Yupi:

-¡Muérete, estoy muy bien sin ocuóleo! ¡Y no te inventes cosas raras! ¡Se llama Kusaki!

-_**Kii…**_

**Notas finales: **¡Hola, gentecilla! Siento mucho haber tardado pero ahora estoy pasando por una etapa algo crítica de mi vida y tengo que prestarle bastante atención, lo siento. Por otro lado muchas gracias a Annita-Kyoyama, por el primer (y único) review. Esperaré al siguiente para publicar el tercer capítulo de Rey Chamán, en el que aparecerá…. ¡Ah! ¡No os digo quién aparece! ¡Hay que leer para averiguarlo! ¡Mua ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Ya han aparecido Kusaki y Kyûbi, ¡qué ilu! Pero el más mono es de momento mi Shiratorín. ¡Ains, quiero uno para mí! Sobre porqué el Capítulo 1 se llamaba "La pelea del Cisne" y porqué Kyûbi llama "Hakuchô-chan" a Shiratori, aquí viene una explicación: Hakuchô significa cisne, y también puede leerse como Shiratori. Chan es un sufijo que indica que para Kyûbi, Shiratori no es más que un crío. Le puse al prota este nombre porque según el manga a Yôh le gustan mucho los cisnes, y como se parecen tanto, pues…

En fin, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias! ¡Un beso a todos!


	3. Batalla en las gélidas aguas

**Batalla en las gélidas aguas infestadas de tiburones**

Terminé de cerrar mi maleta tras revisar que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. El limpiador facial, el corporal y el capilar; ropa interior, pijama, funda limpiadora para el uniforme de clase, funda nórdica para dormir y el portátil.

Así dicho no parece mucho, y no lo es, así que la maleta apenas ocupaba espacio.

Cuando me cercioré de que lo llevaba todo, llamé a una sirvienta para que lo llevase a la entrada. En cuanto esta entró en mi cuarto me dijo con su voz mecánica y fría de robot:

-Ôyamada-sama me pide que le recuerde que coja un abrigo, Chisai-sama. Dice que no quiere que usted también caiga enfermo.

Asentí para hacerla entender que la había entendido.

Mi abuelo había pillado un catarro por el frío que estaba haciendo últimamente. Apenas había empezado Mayo, pero amenazaba nieve en casi todo el hemisferio norte y en el resto de sitios (aquellos en los que no nevaba) iba a haber lluvia o niebla intensa.

Por suerte parecía que en la zona del océano Atlántico en la que se encontraba la isla artificial de la Plataforma Titánic, iba a hacer buen tiempo mientras yo estuviese allí.

Dios… La Plataforma Titánic, la Plataforma Titánic…El mayor museo del mundo, con los mejores laboratorios, ciudad interna, acuario gigantesco,…

Si esto es un sueño, por favor, ¡que nadie me despierte!

* * *

¿Recordáis lo que dije hace un rato? ¿Lo de que nadie me despierte? Bien, pues me lo estoy replanteando.

La lista de motivos por los que digo esto es (de mejor a peor):

Uno: No vamos a usar un avión privado, sino que tendremos que utilizar el mismo trasbordador que un montón de políticos viejos y entrajados, así que habrá que estarse quietecito y nada de gritar entre com`añeros (tampoco es que yo hable mucho, pero eso no quita que me fastidie mucho ir con estas momias).

Dos: Lo del buen tiempo ha sido una falsa alarma: va a llover todo el rato y hará un frío de los de cuando el grajo vuela bajo.

Tres: Nos van a poner por parejas, de la que no podemos separarnos en todo el viaje para, absolutamente, nada.

Cuatro: Mi pareja es Asakura Shiratori.

Shiratori. Shiratori. Ese chamán simplón y con cara de no haber roto un plato. Ese al que todos quieren a pesar de su brazalete negro, por que dicen que es muy "cuco". Ese que en el mes escaso que lleva aquí, ya ha saltado al primer puesto en la lista de "Chicos que querrías como novio para toda la vida" y que redactan las chicas y los mariquitas de nuestra escuela de tal forma que su orden es un secreto a voces. Ese por cuya sonrisa de niño pequeño, hasta nuestra vieja y momificada profesora de Matemáticas pagaría.

Ese que es mi amigo aunque a veces yo soy el primero que quiere estrangularlo.

En cuanto me dijeron que mi sueño dorado de ir a la Plataforma Titánic se vería reducido a cinco días con Shiratori aún más pegado a mí, creo que me dio algo que me quitó treinta años de encima.

Sin embargo, él, como es así de "adorable" hizo lo que hace siempre. Sonrió diciéndome:

-¿Qué bien, no, Chisai-kun?

Juro que me quedé con las ganas de mandarle a la mier…Pero no lo hice porque el profesor estaba delante. Grrrrr….

Mientras yo juraba en arameo contra todo lo que se me ocurría y Shiratori sonreía, subimos al trasbordador y encontramos nuestros sitios. Dos magníficas butacas revestidas de verde esmeralda con una mesa bien amplia entre ambas. Las butacas estaban ladeadas para que nadie sufriera mareos. Estaban muy bien y eran muy cómodas. Pero absolutamente todo quisque a nuestro alrededor eran políticos que nacieron cuando el WiFi era el novamás de la alta tecnología, fijo.

Todos aquellos carcas nos miraron a mí, de puro retaco que soy, y al brazalete negro de Shiratori y pusieron en sus caras una especie de expresión que parecía una mezcla entre repulsa y sorpresa desagradable. A los políticos nunca les gustan los chamanes. Eso de que alguien tenga más poder que ellos…no lo llevan muy bien, que digamos.

No quería enfadarme más así que opté por tomarme el trayecto con filosofía. Me senté en mi sitio, pasé millas de los políticos y en cuanto mi (odiado) amigo se sentó pulsé el botón con el que sabía que podríamos ir a nuestra bola. El mecanismo que activé, en concreto, creaba una campana a nuestro alrededor. Así nadie podría oírnos hablar ni vernos. Se supone que se usa para cuando quieres echarte una siesta sin que molestes a otros mientras roncas, pero… ¿quién iba a vernos para echarnos la bronca? Además somos dos adolescentes entre viejos, ¿qué esperaban de nosotros?

Shiratori llevaba una maleta antigua y enorme (**N/A: la maleta de Shiratori es lo que hoy consideramos una pequeña**) que colocó bajo su sillón.

Se acomodó hundiéndose en la felpa, se descalzó y abrazó sus rodillas una vez las hubo subido. Era como un crío. Menos mal que no le huelen los pies.

-¿Tenías muchas ganas de venir a la TitPlat, verdad, Chisai-kun?

TitPlat era como el "diminutivo" de la plataforma. Shiratori siempre la llamaba así.

En cuanto a como sabía que estaba con los dientes largos con aquel viaje…Bueno es que no he pensado en otra cosa desde que nos dieron las autorizaciones para casa. Durante los recreos comentaba algo de la plataforma. Durante las comidas rezaba para que hiciese buen tiempo (creo que no debí rezar con la boca llena…). En la academia le contaba todos los días y a todo el mundo todo lo que sabía de la plataforma.

Era imposible no darse cuenta de la ilusión me corroía.

Justo entonces me di cuenta de que Shiratori no parecía tan emocionado como yo con este viaje. No era que fuese a disgusto u obligado, sino que era más bien que le daba bastante igual ir.

Él se percató de mi mirada y dijo con su imborrable sonrisa (sí, esa por la que hasta nuestra vieja y momificada profesora de Matemáticas pagaría):

-Por mí no te preocupes, Chisai-kun, es solo que estoy algo inquieto por las peleas.

Las peleas. Desde la primera contienda contra Kubo Tassho hasta el día de hoy, Shiratori ha peleado ya cinco veces y todas las ha ganado.

A veces con más esfuerzo que en otras, pero siempre con el mismo resultado. Por suerte, ningún combate había acabado como el de Kubo y todos los contendientes se tomaron su derrota bastante bien, salvo uno que se cogió una rabieta. Descubrí que los árbitros de los combates eran los indios pache, como Argon (al que volvimos a ver dos veces y que ya me cae genial), Xenon (otras dos veces, y sigue dándome mal rollo) y Nytrogeyn (uno nuevo que vimos en el quinto combate).

Si soy completamente sincero, me gustaba ver lo bien que trabajaban en equipo Shiratori y Kyûbi, a pesar de lo diferentes que estos eran entre ellos (Kyûbi es un demonio malvado después de todo, y Shiratori es tan perverso como el Niño Jesús).

Luchaban muy bien y hasta ahora no habían perdido nunca, entonces, ¿de qué se preocupaba Shiratori?

-Verás,-me dijo aunque yo no le pregunté nada-, es que en la última pelea no me quedé con buen sabor de boca, ¿sabes? Sentí que podía hacerlo mucho mejor. Pero, bueno supongo que es solo que soy muy exigente con eso.

Yo no sabía si Shiratori era exigente en cuanto a sus peleas o no, pero era otra cosa la que me preocupaba desde hace tiempo, aunque ahora me he acordado: Shiratori siempre parece saber lo que me pasa por el cerebro y eso es muy inquietante, quieras que no. Así que le pregunté:

-Oye, Shiratori, ¿tú puedes leerme la mente?

Entonces se puso blanco y sus pupilas se volvieron diminutas, como si acabase de soltarle el peor de los insultos (que no digo cuál es porque es un taco muy gordo). Unos dos segundos después fue recuperando el color y sus ojos negros se relajaron. Después me dijo:

-No, mentes, no. Yo solo veo los corazones de la gente.

Ahora sí que no podía dejar de escucharle. Lo cierto es que me gustaba saber más cosas de los chamanes como Shiratori y como Takei…

-Cada persona,-continuó él- es diferente a otra por lo que les pasa en sus corazones o auras. Su personalidad, sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos… eso es lo que se registra en ellos. Pero no los pensamientos. Cuando te ví por primera vez, ¿te acuerdas que dije que sabías guardar secretos y que te conocía? Lo hice por que ya había visto tu aura y sabía como eras y lo cierto es que como veo la auténtica naturaleza de la gente sí que te conocía un poco.

Cualquiera que me conociera pensaría que aquello me molestaría, pero no lo hizo. De hecho me dio envidia.

Supongo que le envidié por que mientras que yo era un libro abierto para Shiratori, Shiratori para mí era un misterio por completo.

"Me he muerto y estoy en el Cielo."

Eso fue lo primero que pensé en cuanto puse un solo pie en la Plataforma Titánic; alias, el Cielo.

Era maravillosa en todos sus sentidos. Vista desde el cielo era una isla con forma oval y perfectamente recortada. El aire no tenía olor, ni siquiera el del agua salada y fría que la rodeaba, gracias a una atmósfera artificial alrededor de la misma, por lo que ni nos enteraríamos del mal tiempo ni del frío, aunque viésemos como llovía y se mojaba el suelo. Todos los museos, laboratorios, restaurantes, dormitorios y demás se repartían y acoplaban a la estructura sin ninguna agresividad o fuerza.

Era el Cielo.

Y lo mejor era que no tenía que compartirlo con nadie. El 98 % de la gente que venía conmigo eran niños ricos de papá que querían fardar luego de que habían tenido un viaje de estudios al punto más (económicamente) inaccesible del planeta Tierra.

El 2% restante eran los profesores, que para mí no cuentan (1%), y…

-¡Espera, Chisai-kun, que mi maleta pesa más que la tuya!

Y el 1% que quedaba yo lo quería lanzar por el borde de la plataforma, que se congelase, que se ahogase, ¡que se lo comiera el plancton!

Él era el último en bajar del avión porque cargaba con su baúl del año de la patata, aunque era tan "mono y simpático" que nadie se burlaba de él. Todos los demás llevábamos nuestro equipaje sin ningún problema.

Cuando nos alcanzo yo le pregunté:

-Pero, ¿que llevas ahí? ¿Piedras?

Shiratori adoptó una expresión pensativa y dijo:

-A ver, llevo la muda, el pijama, la bolsa para la ropa sucia, el champú, la esponja,…

-¡TÍO, ES QUE VIVES EN LA ERA ANALÓGICA, O QUÉ?-grité no pudiendo contenerme más. A lo que las chicas se me pusieron como gatas en celo.

-¡No le grites a Asakura-kun, so retaco!

-¡No tienes sensibilidad, Ôyamada!

-¡Eres un monstruo!

Juro que en ese momento me dio igual que estuviéramos en la Plataforma Titánic (alias, el Cielo) y que pensé:

"¡Quiero irme a casa, porfi!"

Cuando terminaron de gritarme y de cebarse a mi costa, las chicas se aproximaron al origen de todos los males del mundo mundial con los ojos haciéndoles chirivitas y diciendo:

-Tranquilo, Asakura-kun, ¡nosotras te comprendemos!-le animó Watanabe.

-A ese idiota enano, tú, ni caso; que a palabras necias, oídos sordos.- me insultó Murakami.

-No sabe la suerte que tiene de que tú quieras ser su amigo. Aunque nosotras tampoco lo comprendemos muy bien, la verdad.- comentó Nagasawa

-Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que has dicho que llevas ahí? ¿Champú? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kobayashi

Y me contuve las ganas de soltarles ahí mismo: "Si atendieses en historia lo sabrías, tía lista". Pero no lo hice. No soy tan suicida como para insultar a una fan furibunda (de otro) que acaba de gritarme en el oído.

Por suerte, Shiratori estaba allí y dijo:

-Es que en mi familia somos muy tradicionales y utilizamos productos químicos para lavarnos o hacer otras cosas. El champú sirve para el pelo.

Por supuesto, todo lo aderezó con una sonrisilla que hizo que las chicas se derritieran.

-¡Ah, claro, es como el limpiador capilar!-ronroneó con falsa dulzura Ishida.

-Pero si son químicos te dañarán el pelo, ¿no?-se hizo la inocente Asai. Pero Shiratori respondió:

-No son como los químicos antiguos, así que no me dañan nada. Los hacemos en mi casa con aceites naturales. De hecho así me queda mucho mejor que con el limpiador.

A ellas no les extrañó nada su explicación (incluso le adoraron aún más) pero lo de los aceites naturales a mí me hizo pensar.

"Para poder hacer eso necesitarían un huerto impresionante. De grande y de caro. Aunque sean unos chamanes."

El halo de enigmas alrededor de Shiratori crecía como las cabezas de un monstruo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, el profesor nos llamó para empezar la visita. Junto a él estaba un hombre con aspecto latino, entrajado, ancho de espaldas, pintas de hacerse cien largos de 50 metros a contracorriente todos los días y con el negro pelo ondulado y engominado. Nada que ver con nuestro profesor enjuto, paliducho, con el pelo cano y sucio y el nudo de la corbata mal hecho. Era como ver la cara y la cruz de una moneda de un duro.

El profesor se dirigió a nosotros y dijo:

-A ver chicos, este es Esteban Suárez. Solo habla español, pero le han enviado para recogernos el equipaje, así que dádselo.-Después le dijo algo en español a Suárez, y este cogió una pequeña caja del suelo, junto a sus pies y fue pasando a nuestro lado para que dejásemos en ella nuestras cosas. (**N/A: Las maletas que tienen son como un monedero, de tamaño**)

Cuando llegó al final del todo, vió a Shiratori y se puso nervioso. Fue increíble.

Con toda la rapidez que fue capaz, Suárez dejo la caja en el suelo y saludó a Shiratori con toda ceremonia, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo caro, y tendiéndole la mano temblorosa, como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo. Ni siquiera puso la cara de desconfianza que todo el mundo puso al ver por primera vez a Shiratori y a su brazalete negro.

No sé que le dijo en español, pero oí su apellido (el de Shiratori) pronunciado con reverencia.

Entonces ocurrió algo que ya sí que nos dejó a todos (hasta al profesor) a cuadros.

¡Shiratori le respondió en español! ¡Y con total fluidez!

Supuse que le respondía a lo que fuera que Suárez le había dicho. Después, este cogió con algo de brusquedad la enorme maleta de Shiratori y le dijo otra cosa, pero él negó y me señaló con la cabeza diciendo otra cosa. Suárez pareció insistir pero Shiratori también lo hizo, así que el hombre desistió, sonrió, le dijo algo más y se marchó con la maleta de Shiratori y la caja con las cosas de los demás.

Todos nos quedamos mirando en silencio y boquiabiertos a Shiratori, que se había distraído viendo correr las nubes tormentosas del cielo, más allá de la pseudo atmósfera de la plataforma.

Solo un rato después, el pofesor nos dijo que entrásemos en el edificio de los museos.

Cuando entramos todos, se nos acerco un hombre anciano, también entrajado, y aspecto occidental. Cuando nos habló lo hizo en un perfecto japonés, aunque con un fuerte acento galo central. Nos dijo:

-Los del Instituto Gakuen, de Tokio, ¿verdad? Soy Jean-Luc Mimieux, yo me encargaré de guiarles por la plataforma-después miró al profesor y le tendió la debe de ser el tutor, ¿no? El señor Nakano Shouji. Un placer.

- Igualmente, pero no se pronuncia así. Es "Nakano Shôji". "Nakano Shôji".- le corrigió nuestro profesor, intentando que pronunciase bien su nombre a pesar del acento que tenía.

-Eso he dicho. Nakano Shouji.

No pudimos evitar reírnos un poco ante la situación. Mimié (**N/A: De la misma forma que Mimieux pronuncia mal el nombre del profesor, Chisai pronuncia mal el de Mimieux, que es francés)** parecía un tipo muy simpático y gracioso. Parece que mi visita a la plataforma no iba a ser tan mala como había supuesto.

Mimié nos miró y dijo:

-¡Ah, que gusto ver tantas caras jóvenes! ¡Ya me hartaba de ver científicos aquí y allá! Bueno, chicos, antes que nada una pequeña prueba. Habréis notado que venga del centro del país de Galíaca. Decidme, ¿sabéis que antiguos países abarca Galíaca?

Como si fuésemos niños de primaria, todos enumeramos a coro:

-Francia, Gran Bretaña, Ámsterdam, Bélgica, Suiza, Mónaco y Luxemburgo.

Al dar nosotros la respuesta correcta, Mimié dio un pequeño saltito, lleno de alegría.

-¡Oh, muy bien, muy bien! Pero y si os pregunto sobre, por ejemplo, ¿Germánica, Helénica, Ibérica o Urséa?

Entonces todos se callaron pero yo alcé mi mano como si fuese un misil y yo estuviera en guerra.

"¡Qué suerte la mía!", pensaba, "¡Voy a poder lucirme a pesar de tener que cargar con Shiratori!".

Desde luego que tenía suerte. En el colegio apenas habíamos visto nada sobre los países europeos, a excepción de Galíaca. Pero en la Academia ya nos los teníamos resabidos.

Mimié vió mi mano y dijo:

-Tú chico. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ôyamada, señor – respondí.

-Bien, Ouyamada – me dio igual que pronunciara mal mi apellido, la verdad - . ¿Sabes que países antiguos conforman Germánica?

-Alemania, Austria, Hungría y Polonia. Helénica está formada por Grecia, Bosnia, Serbia, Turquía, Albania y Macedonia. Ibérica; por España, Portugal, Andorra e Italia. Y Urséa, por Rusia, Bielorrusia, Noruega, Dinamarca, Eslovaquia, Finlandia, y Suecia.

Mis compañeros me miraban con cara de estar diciendo "friki", pero Mimié daba saltos de la alegría que le supuso mi respuesta, claramente correcta.

-¡Fantástico, sublime, sensacional! ¡Es tan agradable ver que los jóvenes conocen su historia!

Una vez se le hubo pasado la euforia, comenzó a explicarnos que haríamos en estos cinco días.

Para hoy teníamos programada una visita inicial por la plataforma para saber donde estaba el hotel en que nos alojaríamos y cuales eran las habitaciones que ocuparíamos, donde estaban los restaurantes a los que podíamos ir, los parques botánicos que podíamos visitar cuando quisiésemos…

Yo ya contaba con que Shiratori y yo compartiríamos habitación y que no podríamos separarnos en ningún momento, pero si ese era el precio a pagar por todo lo que iba a ver en la plataforma, por mí como si el Diablo me exigía el alma a cambio (¿se pueden hacer chistes como estos teniendo que cargar con un chamán?).

El primer museo que vimos era de Historia Asiática. Mimié debió pensar que nos gustaría empezar con algo cercano a nosotros y que nos resultaría más ligero.

Todas las piezas estaban colocadas con ceremonia y majestuosidad tras las vitrinas protectoras de plasma. Vitrinas así son carísimas pero también súperseguras y disminuían el riesgo de robo o daño en un 99%.

Vimos, cascos de guerra armaduras, tanques (una especie de cáscara gigante y amorfa de metal con un cañón para disparar, que se supone que era súper duro y dónde se metían los soldados, que entonces eran personas de verdad). En cuanto a lo que guerras se refería, la gente de antes era muy primitiva. Mimié nos explicó que hace más de 500 años (o sea, todavía antes de la última Shaman Fight antes de esta), durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, lo más temido fue una bombita atómica de nada.

-No había ni punto de comparación con las armas biológicas de la Tercera Guerra, que empezó en 2.478 y acabó en 2.482, hace dieciséis años.

Le di un pequeño codazo a Shiratori al acordarme de algo:

-Oye, ¿dijiste que tu hermana tenía dieciséis años, verdad?

-Sí – me susurró él. - . Es de la generación del Neogénesis, los niños nacidos después de la Tercera Guerra. Ella además nació durante el lanzamiento de la cápsula vírica Armagedon sobre Norteamérica.

Vaya un día para nacer…

Continuamos la visita y vimos otras cosas, adornos para las mujeres, tecnología (¿como podían llamar ordenadores portátiles a aquellos ladrillazos de metal?), y otras cosas muy raras como unas láminas negras muy finas y surcadas por una espiral.

Mimié nos contó que eran "vinilos" y la gente los usaba para escuchar música en unos complicadísimos cajones con una aguja. Dijo que en aquel vinilo estaban las últimas grabaciones de un cantante que hubo en mil novecientos noventa y algo y que se llamaba Soul Bob.

Junto al vinilo había una cosa naranja muy rara. Al leer el cartel vi que se llamaban "auriculares". Al parecer te los ponías en la cabeza colocando los altavoces, del tamaño de huevos, al lado de las orejas y así, oías música.

Mimié se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-¿Te interesan los auriculares, Ouyamada?

Yo le contesté:

-Un poco. ¿Quién se pondría esa cosa en la cabeza? Sería muy incómodo.

-A su dueño no le deberían de parecer incómodos, por que cuando nos los donaron junto a casi toda la exposición asiática, tenían marcas de haber sido muy usados.

-¿Donado?- preguntó el profesor.

Mimié le sonrió y dijo para todos:

-Sí todo lo que veis aquí fue entregado al museo por la ancestral familia Asakura, propietaria además del consorcio Sakurai, conocido por hallarse en la cúspide de ventas y prestigio.

Consorcio Sakurai… cúspide…

_Asakura…_

Di-os-mí-o…

De-mi-vi-da…

Paulatinamente todos fuimos mirando al que seguramente sería el tío más rico y poderoso de toda la plataforma, o por lo menos su hijo.

Y para el que sea tonto y aún no lo pillé:

Shiratori es el hijo del dueño del Consorcio Sakurai, la más rica y poderosa de nuestra época. Abreviado, significa: está _forrao_ de pasta.

Como un alma en pena o un zombi con gula de cerebros, me acerque al mal bicho en cuestión:

-Tú… desgraciao…tienes el morrazo de llamarme amigo y no me dices nada cuando te pregunté por tu padre… Te mato…Yo te mato…

Algunos otros alumnos me sujetarían viendo que iba en serio mi amenaza (supongo que me delataría la cara de psicópata) y me dijeron:

-¡Ôyamada, tío, para quieto, chaval!

-Es verdad, hombre. ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS MATARLO, NO SEAS EGOÍSTA!

-Chisai-kun, sí que te dije cosas- intervino Shiratori, la peor de las plagas - . Te conté que mi padre era Tachibana Asakura. Yo pensaba que tú sabías quién era, pero veo que no. Así que perdona.

Ante eso, nos hundimos todos, por que llevaba razón. Yo tendría que haber sabido eso.

Mientras nosotros (o sea, los tíos) nos hundíamos en la miseria rumiando cosas como "maldito muerto de hambre" o "y parecía tonto, el criajo de mierda", las chicas volvieron a rodearle como las moscas rodean a la mierda.

- Si ya decíamos nosotras que tú tenías que ser de la élite, Asakura-kun.

-Estaba claro, con lo bien que vas por la calle, que habías recibido una buena educación.

Después de aquél descubrimiento, ni siquiera yo quise seguir con la visita, así que viendo que la ilusión se había esfumado, Mimié nos dejó ir a donde quisiéramos, dentro de nuestros límites, a hacer lo que nos diera la gana.

Las chicas le propusieron a Shiratori que fuera con ellas a alguno de los jardines a los que podíamos ir, para que les siguiese hablando de la principesca vida que le imaginaban (toma, y quién no. Si este es poco menos que el hijo del dueño del mundo…). Pero él, eso sí, con todo tacto y sonrisa, dijo:

-Lo siento es que estoy algo mareado por el viaje y lo del cambio de hora y todo eso. ¿Os importa que me vaya a mi cuarto si prometo acompañaros otro día, por favor?

Por supuesto, ante esos modales de "Príncipe Azul Que Yo Soñé" las chicas se entusiasmaron aún más.

-¡Pues claro que puedes irte tranquilo, hombre!

-¡Pero si no hace falta que prometas nada, Asakura-kun! ¡Encima, faltaría más!

-¡Nada, chico, tú a descansar!

Una vez le dejaron en paz, Shiratori vino hacia donde estaba yo, cabizbajo. Cuando pude verle la cara, gracias a que estuvo lo bastante cerca de mí, vi que de verdad parecía cansado. O más bien, agotado.

Tenía la cara de quien acaba de pasar por algo muy difícil y por fin tenía un alivio. Yo dudaba seriamente de que a Shiratori le incordiasen las chicas, o al menos no tanto como para hacerle poner esa cara de martirio.

Preocupado, le pregunté:

-Eh, ¿vas bi…

-¿Te importa – me cortó con voz seca - que nos vallamos a la habitación, por favor?

Yo negué y le acompañé hasta allí.

Me dejé caer en la cama con pesadumbre mientras oía como Shiratori se duchaba en la cabina higiénica que había en una esquina de la habitación, la cual era como las de los hoteles de súperlujo.

Junto a mi cama, y separadas por una mesilla, estaba la de Shiratori, donde reposaban su ropa y el oráculo portátil. El colgante brillaba reflejando la luz de la habitación en las partes en las que estaba hecho de metal. Las zonas de cristal parecían contener un poco de la misma neblina azul que componía el Oversoul de Shiratori, la cuál flotaba de una forma que parecía cuasilíquida. Había algo en su movimiento que resultaba tremendamente hipnótico y relajante, así que me quedé mirándola. En cierto sentido era como Shiratori. Algo misterioso, dulce, que no puedes predecir del todo y que de una forma u otra siempre te hace sentir mejor.

"Es lógico.", pensé, "Esa neblina es algo así como el alma de Shiratori es lógico que se le parezca.". Por un momento imaginé como podría ser mi alma. Es decir, si la de Shiratori era azul, envolvente y suave, ¿sería la mía, por ejemplo, marrón y angulosa? Ya sé que es un ejemplo horroroso pero es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido, ¿vale?

En mitad de mis cavilaciones no pude evitar acordarme de Kusaki y de Kyûbi. En donde estaría el zorro, me da igual, por que la verdad el bicharrajo ese me pone nervioso perdido. Pero lo de Kusaki era otra historia.

Durante un momento no pude evitar imaginar que yo era un chamán también y que Kusaki ocupaba conmigo, el lugar de Kyûbi con Shiratori. Me preguntaba de qué color sería mi Oversoul. Inmediatamente me vino a la cabeza un tono verde oscuro y brillante.

Entonces dejé de oír el zumbido de la cabina y Shiratori salió con la ropa de dormir puesta y pasándose una tela llena de flecos por el pelo, algo húmedo. En cuanto estuvo al lado de la cama, se echó sobre ella y suspiró:

-Ah, estoy molido del todo…Que ganas de dormirme tengo. ¿Tú no, Chisai-kun?

-Sí, un poco…-musité.

Nos quedamos así tumbados un rato, cada uno en su cama, hasta que me decidí a decirle:

-No te gusta que hablen de tu familia, ¿no?

De reojo vi que Shiratori esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

-No, no mucho…

Después no volvimos a hablar. Volvimos a estar callados como muertos, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarnos. No sé cuando fue la última vez que sentí que estaba tan en paz.

Pero como todo lo bueno acaba, empecé a oír un horrible sonido. Lo último que yo hubiese querido oír en mi amadísima Plataforma Titánic. Una melodía salida del mismísimo averno… y que venía del colgante de Shiratori.

_Pi, pi, pi, pi…_

Mientras Shiratori cogía su oráculo yo le lanzaba miradas envenenadas y con voz de serpiente de ocho cabezas dije:

-Tú…Cabronazo de mierda… Has traído la maldición al mismísimo paraíso. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Para los cortos: estaba enfadado por que Shiratori tenía una pelea en la Plataforma Titánic.

* * *

Las olas batían contra los pilares que sostenían la plataforma a más de 200 metros sobre la superficie del mar, con una furia que ni yo que lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos creía posible.

En mi fuero interno rezaba para que la furia del mar no hiciese que alguna de las olas creciera y nos engullera mar adentro, por que entonces ya sí que estoy muerto.

Además parecía que la atmósfera artificial no funcionaba de madrugada, ya que notaba el gemidísimo viento del Norte azotándome la piel de la cara, algunas gotas de lluvia repiqueteando contra el suelo y el olor a mar brava.

Intentando protegerme del frío, me arrebujé aún más en el abrigo que Shiratori me había dejado, ya que yo no tenía mi gabardina. El abrigo, me quedaba enorme y estaba hecho de lana auténtica (de oveja viva, vaya) que hacía que me diera un poco (mucho) de asco, pero cumplía su cometido a la perfección y como tenía capucha tampoco tenía que preocuparme de momento por el ligero calabobos que se nos echaba encima.

-¡Deberías ponerte algo o te dará algo!- le grité a Shiratori, para hacerme oír por encima del rugído de las olas y el siseo del viento. Él había vuelto a ponerse la ropa de pelea y cogido su espada (¿cómo habrá hecho para traerla?) pero no llevaba nada más, y yo dudaba de que esta le abrigase. Pero Shiratori parecía estar por encima de la naturaleza por que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir:

-¡Estoy bien, tranquilo!

-_**Eh, tú, el humano, si te mueres del frío puedo comerme tu alma, ¿verdad?**_

-¡Que te calles, mal bicho!-le grité a Kyûbi. Mi alma debía de oler a gloria recién hecha por que el so puñetero zorrajo de las narices, al que Shiratori acababa de invocar para la pelea, no dejaba de decirme que si me moría, que se la diese para comérsela.

Shiratori también riñó, aunque con más suavidad que yo, a su espíritu. Le miró con inquisición y le murmuró:

-Estate quieto y guárdate la emoción para el combate…

_**-Je, por eso no te preocupes, hakuchô-chan-**_sonrió siniestro el zorro-_**. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que estoy deseando encontrarme con esa sardina pocha de lata y zampármelo. Pero no te preocupes por el del pus, que ese solo con su nombre me da asco.**_

-¡Te tengo dicho que se llama "umi", escrito con el significado "mar"!-le reprendió Shiratori, que empezaba a molestarse- ¡Y además él va a llevar la ventaja en esta pelea!

Yo estaba a punto de preguntarles de que hablaban, cuando oí una conocida voz detrás de mí:

-Bonito abrigo, Ôyamada-kun.__

Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Argon, que esbozaba su sempiterna sonrisa. El rival de Shiratori debía estar bajo su tutoría.

-Hola, Argon. Oye, ¿de verdad que no podíais haber puesto el combate otro día? Llevo toda la vida deseando venir a la Plataforma Titánic y cuándo lo consigo, el pringao este tiene una pelea…

-Lo siento, Ôyamada-kun, pero es que nosotros no fijamos las fechas, sino nuestro Gran Espíritu.

Eso del espíritu era nuevo. Por supuesto, Shiratori me había dicho que el premio de la Shaman Fight era fusionarse con él, pero esta era la primera vez que me lo mostraban de la forma en que lo había hecho Argon: como algo vivo o con conciencia.

Quise preguntarle más a Argon, pero entonces él se dio la vuelta y dijo como pensando en voz alta:

-Huy, que raro. Es la primera vez que Tao-kun llega tarde.

-¿Tao?-dije- ¿Cómo la familia Tao de la empresa de armamentística Hasuu? Esos son unos grandes magnates, ¿no?

Y adivina que: son amplios colaboradores del consorcio Sakurai, perteneciente a la familia Asakura. En mi mente se iluminó una bombillita. ¿Y si Shiratori y aquel Tao se conocían de antes? Eso explicaría la conversación que hasta hace un rato tenían él y el zorro.

-¡Ah, no, mira, está allí!

Miré a donde se dirigía Argon y vi algo que venía a toda velocidad, sin, aparentemente inmutarse por el fortísimo oleaje.

Aquella cosa dio una especie de salto impresionante y voló sobre nuestras cabezas para aterrizar en el suelo de la plataforma con la ligereza de una mota de polvo y justo enfrente de Shiratori.

Por fuerza tenía que ser Tao, pero me sorprendió bastante ver que era una chaval de nuestra edad, con unos músculos desarrollados por el ejercicio (esto lo vi, por que a pesar de la rasca que corría, iba con una especie de camiseta granate sin mangas y de cuello alto con cierres negros).

Aparte de lo que ya he dicho llevaba unos holgados pantalones negros de entrenamiento y zapatillas del mismo color como las que habíamos visto antes en el museo y que se llevaban en el territorio antiguo de China.

Su pelo era una mata enredada de color entre añil y negro, aunque no lo distinguía muy bien. Lo que sí me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos dorados como los de un gato y su Oversoul: Una neblina amarilla, sobre la que pisaba.

-No sé porque creí que después de dos años sin vernos te habrías vuelto un poco más fuerte.- dijo con una voz arrogante.

Enseguida me percate de que le hablaba a Shiratori, por que este respondió:

-No es oro todo lo que brilla, Umi-kun. Me he vuelto más fuerte que hace dos años, aunque siga siendo tan delgado.

Tao miró a Shiratori con sus ojos dorados y riendo socarronamente:

-Di mejor "flacucho", Shiratori.

Confirmado. Se conocían de antes. Y lo de más fuerte y bla bla bla, era la forma que tenían de saludarse. ¡Tanto les costaba decir: "¡Hombre, hola, cuánto tiempo, tal, no se qué,…!" y todos tan ricamente? De verdad que no entiendo a los chamanes.

Como si de repente se percatara de mi presencia, Tao dijo:

-¿Y eso, un humano? No me digas que te has echado un amigo así tu solito, Shiratori.

Lo decía con sorpresa. Como si no se creyese del todo que un chamán y un humano pudiesen ser amigos… Bueno, en realidad no lo somos, pero es que yo ya me he acostumbrado a que me siga siempre a todas partes… No estoy sonrojado…

Mientras yo decía lo de antes, Tao se me acercó y me dijo:

-Te da mucho trabajo, ¿no?

Extrañado por su seguridad al afirmar aquello, miré al nuevo chamán y le pregunté:

-¿Tú también ves dentro de la gente?

Vete a saber, igual era como Shiratori, ¿no? Pero Tao sonrió y dijo:

-No, el único rarito es este. Pero es que yo le conozco desde que usábamos pañales y sé que es peor que un grano en el culo.

La boca se le tornaba torcida y sarcástica haciéndole parecer un tiburón. Lo curioso es que lejos de repelerme, ese siniestro y socarrón gesto, me resultó agradable.

-Creo que me caes bien- le dije, con una mirada que pretendía imitar al menos un poco de la malicia y astucia de su sonrisa.-. Sí…definitivamente me caes bien.

-Y tú a mí, créeme. –me respondió. En medio de sus ojos de gato vi que decía la verdad. No sé porqué lo supe. Algo dentro me lo dijo. Llámalo "X".

Entonces Argon dio un par de palmadas y dijo:

-Venga, niños, a vuestros puestos…

Shiratori inició su Oversoul, haciendo que el ectoplasma rojo de Kyûbi se volviese la neblina azul alrededor de su espada, pero Tao permaneció como estaba, con esa especie de hoguera dorada a sus pies, que deduje, sería su Oversoul.

Yo por mi parte me quedé al lado de Argon (había aprendido que el sitio más seguro en una pelea es al lado del árbitro), que proclamó el inicio del combate:

-¡YA!

Entonces, Tao desapareció de su posición y cuando le volví a ver estaba al lado de Shiratori, preparado para descargar una patada envuelta en halo dorado sobre su cuerpo de junco. Ni siquiera él lo había visto venir, y lo supe por la expresión de sorpresa- a parte de dolor- que puso cuando el ataque de Tao le alcanzó. Recuerdo que exhalé una exclamación, pero entonces no sabía lo peor.

Shiratori aterrizó de tal forma que sus pies estaban en el mismísimo borde de la plataforma, cuya atmósfera artificial y a la vez escudo se desactivaba a estas horas de la noche.

Durante unos segundos Shiratori intentó mantener el equilibrio, o al menos vacilar a la gravedad para que intercediera en su favor y le hiciese caer hacia el lado en el que no había olas, pero no tuvo suerte y se precipitó al agitado océano.

-¡Shiratori!-grité, acompañando al propio alarido que él soltaba mientras iba hacia abajo.

Tanto Argon como yo nos acercamos al borde por el que había caído.

Temía que el sacerdote diese por finalizada la pelea, cuando una centella pasó a mí lado a toda velocidad y cuando pude verla mejor vi que era Tao Umi, zambulléndose de cabeza en el furibundo mar, que le tragó tal y como había hecho antes con Shiratori.

Dudaba mucho que fuese a ir a socorrerlo y de pronto sentí miedo, por que sabía que si había saltado, había sido para rematar la faena.

Completamente exaltado, tiré de la capa de Argon y le dije:

-¡Argon, Shiratori me contó que algunos de los participantes de la Shaman Fight eran muy peligrosos!

El sacerdote mantuvo su mirada azul, serena, sobre mí.

-Oh, sí, algunos son realmente peligrosos. En especial…

-¡En especial Tao, verdad!- le corté.

-Bueno, Tao-kun es muy impetuoso pero no ha llegado a matar a nadie. De momento.

-¡O SEA QUE ES CAPAZ!

Creo que Argon debió ver (leñe, tío, como para no verlo, si lo llevaba escrito en la cara con granos purulentos) que ya me temía lo peor por Shiratori y me dijo:

-Pero, Tao-kun no matará a Asakura-kun. Se quieren demasiado. Como amigos claro. Además ambos están del mismo lado.

-¿Del mismo…

No pude terminar, porque de repente, algo surgió de entre el oleaje.

Un enorme y rojo zorro de nueve colas, cuyas patas se apoyaban en el agua como si esta fuese sólida y en cuya cabeza, donde debía estar el cerebro, se translucía la figura de Shiratori, enarbolando su espada.

Quise gritar y reír de alegría por verle vivo y aún en la lucha, pero, frente aquella versión en grande de Kyûbi apareció otra bestia bastante más terrorífica: un tiburón de color completamente blanco, con tres colas, y dientes del tamaño de un jugador de baloncesto con los brazos en alto (¡leches!) diminutos ojos amarillos y sonrisa macabra. Sí, ya sé. ¿Cómo co*o va a sonreír semejante bicharraco? Pues, nenes, no solo sonreía sino que además, también en la zona del cerebro (o de lo que yo que creo que será el cerebro en los tiburones, por que yo de estos animalejos… pues, como que no), estaba Tao, también con una espada, aunque distinta a la de Shiratori, pues esta tenía dos filos en la misma hoja, en vez de uno como las _katanas_.

-Oh, parece que han decidido usar el modo Seibôgyo **(N/A: Literalmente, "protección sagrada") **–comentó Argon co calma chicha.

-¿El qué?

-Eso- me indicó, respondiendo a mi pregunta.

Buena forma de resumirlo, sí señor, mú buena. Me he quedáo de piedra, vaya.

Entonces ambas bestias comenzaron a atacarse entre sí. Ambas intentaban morder en la yugular a la otra, claro que Kyûbi tenía ventaja, pues contaba con unas zarpas llenas de garras con las que pretendía montar una señora sangría en las agallas del tiburón. Sin embargo, este tampoco era moco de pavo, pues su boca, beneficiada con dos hileras de colmillos semejantes a sierras en plan _La Matanza de Texas_ (Dios, que versión más mala, la de hace dos años. ¡Que dejen de hacerle _remakes_! ¡Que está más visto que el tebeo y ya nos la sabemos como el abecé de las narices!), en la que cabían al menos tres cabezas como, las de Kyûbi. Orejas incluidas (y ojo, que la so fiera parda las tiene largas).

Mientras aquellos monstruos intentaban comerse mutuamente me di cuenta de dos cosas:

1- Mientras estos iban a lo suyo, Shiratori y Tao iban agitando sus respectivas espadas como si estuviesen peleando el uno enfrente del otro a pesar de que no se tocaban.

2- Ninguno de los dos animales se movía sin que el chamán de su interior lo hubiera hecho antes.

No me llevó mucho tiempo comprender en que consistía el modo Seibôgyo: era una especie de Oversoul en el que el chamán quedaba dentro de una versión ampliada de su espíritu acompañante (de dónde deduje que el tiburón sería a Tao lo que Kyûbi a Shiratori) y que este se movía según lo hiciera el chamán.

Entonces llegó un momento en el que Kyûbi se separó de del tiburón y luego saltaba sobre su lomo, allí donde su monstruosa doble dentadura no podía alcanzarlo. Con las zarpas delanteras y los colmillos le desgarraba todo el blanco ectoplasma (no, no había sangre… pero le dejaba boquetes vacíos en mitad de la espalda y eso es igual de asqueroso) y con las garras traseras masacraba las aberturas de sus agallas.

En poco tiempo ya no quedaba nada del pez asesino salvo algunos retazos de su inmaterial cuerpo que se amontonaban alrededor de Tao y se teñían de dorado, paulatinamente.

Tras haber visto los combates de Shiratori, yo ya sabía que Tao no estaba eliminado por que aún seguía en estado de Oversoul, el cuál acumulaba en sus pies otra vez para mantenerse de pie sobre el revuelto mar. Pero también estaba en clara desventaja.

Él apenas mantenía la niebla amarilla como Dios manda. Pero Shiratori aún se encontraba en el modo Seibôgyo.

Tao le miró durante un rato y finalmente se decidió a hacer algo: acumulando los últimos vestigios de poder que le quedaban, salto hacia donde Argon y yo estábamos y nos dijo nada más tocar el suelo:

-Me rindo. Kyûbi es un bestia y no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder a Isônade.

Juraría que vi una especie de sonrisa medio amarga ascendiendo por sus comisuras. No me dio tiempo a comprobarlo, por que, enseguida, Shiratori nos alcanzó también y dijo emocionado, mientras le abrazaba:

-¡Umi-kun, sabía que al final no le harías daño a tu amigo!

-¡Anda y que te zurcen, tío sordo, que yo ya he dicho por que abandonaba y si no me has oído, es tu muerto! ¡No te montes pelis de miedo!

_Yes, people!_ ¡Increíble, pero cierto! ¡¡Hay alguien que entiende como me siento con Shiratori!

Es la misma sensación que cuando tienes un inmensísimo, sudoroso y purulento grano en pleno agujero del culo. Creedme, no exagero.

Mientras veía la escenita entre Shiratori y Tao (que me recordaba a la gran cantidad de días que paso yo con el pringao este), Argon reía un poquito.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

- Verás, Tao-kun es muy orgulloso y prefiere perder un combate a rendirse. Pero también es muy listo y esta vez ha abandonado. Lo que significa que Asakura-kun ha llegado a ser tan fuerte que ha logrado que Tao-kun prefiera rendirse. Esto se pone interesante…

Antes del siguiente amanecer, Tao Umi se marchó de vuelta a China, donde vivía, no sin antes darme su dirección de e-mail.

-Me caes bien-me había dicho-. Así que , si quieres nos escribimos y vamos hablando.

El lunes siguiente todo el mundo comentaba el viaje. Algunos las tonterías que habían echo, otros veían de nuevo, en grupo, las fotos de los distintos museos o del bellísimo Jardín del Edén (el mayor centro botánico del planeta), otras se repetían las cosas curiosas que habían descubierto…

Yo hablaba con Shiratori sobre su pelea contra Umi.

-Umi-kun y yo -me decía.-, nos conocimos siendo muy niños. Entrenábamos juntos porque nuestros poderes son muy similares. La diferencia es que si yo veo el corazón de la gente, Umi-kun, sabe hablar con los animales. O algo así. Él dice que es como una conexión que le permite interpretar sus "pensamientos", por llamarlo de alguna forma…

-Y el pobre ha tenido que aguantarte durante toda la vida-comenté-. Ya lo admiro…

Entonces, nuestro profesor entró en clase, y dijo, después de mandarnos silencio:

-A ver, sé que os sonará raro pero durante este trimestre vendrán otros dos alumnos nuevos. El primero está ahí fuera esperando y el otro llegará dentro de un mes o dos.

Después, miró hacia la puerta y dijo:

-Ya puedes entrar.

Y yo no pude creérmelo.

-Bien, este es Tao Umi, recién venido de China y, como veis, un chamán, por favor no seáis malos con él.

Umi me lanzó una de sus sonrisas torcidas y autosuficientes y agitó un poco la cabeza como diciéndome "Hola" desde sus ojos dorados tras hilos de pelo entre añil y morado. El profesor lo sentó cerca de Shiratori, y por consiguiente, de mí, quizá pensando que a los chamanes mejor tenerlos a todos en el mismo sitio (aunque yo no tenga ocuóleo). Estos dos se saludaron y yo dije, intentando imitar el tipo de sonrisa de Umi:

-¿y esto? Qué calladito te lo tenías…

-Que va, se me ocurrió esta mañana. Pensé que necesitarías ayuda para aguantar a este dolor de muelas- dio más énfasis a sus palabras señalando a Shiratori con la barbilla, el cuál farfulló "¡Jo, que ya os pasáis!"-. Además basta con un regalito caro para hacer estas cosas.

Guiño, guiño. Y Shiratori que nos mira como si hablásemos en jupiteriano.

Asakura Ritsuka no había dejado de ser hermosa a pesar de la edad. Por supuesto, para cualquier mujer adinerada como ella era la mar de sencillo contratar una reparación del tejido capilar cada cierto tiempo para no parecer envejecida. Sin embargo su regio y frío porte estaba completamente libre de la mano de la ciencia, que ella consideraba depravada y antinatural.

Vestía un ceñido y caro kimono rojo y apretaba su melena castaña en un moño con palillos estratégicamente colocados. No llevaba ni maquillaje ni joyas, no los necesitaba. Bastaba su miada negra llena de frialdad para acaparar la atención de la joven de no más de trece años que estaba arrodillada frente a ella en el tatami que cubría por entero el suelo del dorado y rojizo pabellón antiguo.

Sus ojos causaban pavor en los criados, a los que gobernaba con mano de hierro y con absoluta autoridad, pero Shojo podía lidiar con aquellos taladros sin problemas.

- Si le parece todo bien, entonces, esta misma noche iré a Tokio- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en forma de luna creciente y con dientes igual de blancos.

Ritsuka entornó los ojos, como si escudriñase aquella expresión buscando alguna intención censurable. Debió no hallarla porque asintió con la cabeza y dijo con tono estoico:

-Ya que vas quiero que me envíes información sobre los progresos de Shiratori. Hime no le presta la suficiente atención y apenas me cuenta nada.

Shojo no hizo nada más que reducir un poco el espacio libre entre sus dos juegos de pestañas. Silenciosamente se levantó y se dirigió a la mampara que separaba el pabellón, del pasillo.

Sin embargo, mientras la abría, dijo:

-Al contrario que sus siervos, señora Ritsuka, yo no tengo que obedecerla ciegamente. Y si no puede controlar a sus hijos, es su problema. Yo solo quiero ver a mi Shiratori.

Y todo ello lo aderezo con una siniestramente dulce sonrisa en sus ojos coralinos.

**Notas finales:** ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Ya se que soy una tardona con todos los capítulos de todas mis historias pero creedme que me doy toda la prisa que puedo ¡Qué también yo tengo vida, jooooooooo!

Sobre esta última parte del capítulo, está narrado en tercera persona por que eso no lo está viendo ni sabiendo Chisai, que sería el narrador oficial. Es una licencia que me he permitido, kukukuku…

¿Qué os parece el descendiente de Ren: Umi? Será porque es mi personaje, pero a mí me encanta.

¡Espero vuestras opiniones en los reviews (venga porfi!!!) y hasta otra!


	4. La muñeca de porcelana

**4**

**La muñeca de porcelana y la sonrisa perenne**

**Nota inicial:** Esta es una versión reeditada del capítulo cuatro. Hay una escena nueva que en un primer momento no me habia dado tiempo al principio, pero ya lo he remediado. ¡Espero que disfuteis!

* * *

Cuando por fin oí que mi abuelo colgaba el teléfono, no pude evitar contener el aliento. Por que vale, lo admito, estoy nervioso por si me deja o no ir esta noche al barrio de Funbarigaoka, a dormir. Y ahora vais vosotros y me preguntáis: ¿Y a ti que leches se te ha perdido en el último barrio de Tokio, y que está lleno de hoteles y balnearios para viejos, a un mínimo de una hora de cualquier núcleo de la ciudad y que dicen que huele a gato callejero que tira de espaldas? Pues, a mí, perdérseme, perdérseme, nada. Pero mi gran dolor de muelas (llamémosle Asakura Shiratori, el Pelmazo) y mi nuevo mejor amigo (llamémosle Tao Umi, el Que Sí Que Me Cae Bien De Verdad) viven temporalmente en el susodicho barrio y, aprovechando que tienen una noche completamente libre de peleas hoy, me han dicho de quedar en la casa de Shiratori para dormir ahí, ya que mañana es domingo y no hay clases que valgan, por lo que no tendremos que madrugar.

Yo tengo dos (tres) motivos para ir. El primero es que Umi y yo nos llevamos la mar de bien (¿pilláis lo de "mar"? Bah, es igual, dejadlo…) (será porque somos compañeros de fatigas en cuanto a aguantar al principito bonito del Lago de los Cisnes) y cualquier plan en el que él esté incluido, plan al que un servidor se apunta pero echando mixtos, que dicen. El segundo es que Shiratori ya se quedó aquí una vez, y creo que me lo debe. (El tercero es que Shiratori también es mi am…ami…ami…a-mi-g-g-go…ya está, ya lo he dicho y ya no lo repito en todo el capítulo. Palabra.)

Oí los pasos de mi abuelo acercándose a la puerta y los pelillos del cogote se me erizaron involuntariamente. Por cierto, si pensáis que lo que oí fueron movimientos erráticos acompañados del constante _toc toc_ de un bastón golpeando contra el mármol amarillento del suelo de mi casa, vais listos. Oí pasos seguros y firmes acompañados de la risilla de mi abuelo.

¿Qué por qué digo esto? Pues porque el so marujón apenas si puede contenerse la risa que le está entrando de que yo tenga, no un amigo, sino ¡DOS, DOS AMIGOS! Y, claro, el tío va que lo flipa. Además tiene un morro que se lo pisa. Ante las visitas se hace el inválido y el enfermito y el anciano, pero yo sé la cruda verdad al desnudo: que está como una rosa y que lleva más energía y vidilla en todo el cuerpo de viejo que toda una guardería de niños hiperactivos de tres años. Lo que pasa es que sabe que si finge, la gente le tiene pena y le mima, y él va, y se aprovecha. Si lo suyo es genético, no quiero llegar a viejo.

Bueno, total que después de haberos roto yo toda idea preconcebida que deberíais tener sobre mi abuelo, y hablando del Rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma, apareció mi yayo con el puño entre los dientes y me dijo, aguantándose la risa:

-Jo-jovencito,…pfff, ¿qué haces aún aquí…pfff? Vamos, pfff, ve a preparar tus cosas para irte… pfff pfff…

Grrrr… mal rayo parta a este tío con un morro que se lo pisa, a ver si así empiezo a ver el rayito de sol de la situación. Dios, ya no sé ni lo que digo.

Total, que tal y como me dijo mi abuelo recogí mis cosas en tiempo récord (juro que lo raro ahora sería que no apareciera en un Guiness) y baje hasta la planta baja, salí a la calle y subí en el coche de nuestra casa. Mi abuelo me había contado que había acordado con Shiratori que iría hasta Funbari en coche.

El nuestro en concreto era un elegante modelo azul marino. Como todos los coches, tiene unas formas aerodinámicas y ovaladas, que me recordaron al oráculo de Shiratori y/o al de Umi, que por cierto era igual que el de Shiratori pero con una brumilla interior dorada en vez de color azul clarito.

El chófer, un robot acoplado en lo que vendría a ser el asiento del conductor e inseparable del mismo, arrancó en cuanto le especifiqué la dirección que Shiratori me había dado como suya y me hubiera sentado en el largo y amplio asiento trasero.

Saliendo de mi elegante barrio para ir a Funbari. Así estaba yo, viendo pasar las luces fluorescentes de las farolas con bulbos rellenos de Helio y Selenio para iluminar las calles. Según avanzaba el coche, el diseño de estas se volvía menos finolis, y más objetivo e impersonal, a lo largo de la carretera.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué por mi tono parece que en vez de ir a dormir a casa de un amigo parece que vaya al matadero? Pues, para que os enteréis, so listos, si estoy así es porque estoy que me como las uñas de las uñas de los nervios. Quiero decir,…yo soy humano. Sí vale, y todos nosotros también, no os estoy llamando animales (por que no sois animales, ¿verdad?...), pero Shiratori y Umi son chamanes. Que ven fantasmas, muertos. Y yo no se exactamente que se puede esperar de una casa de chamanes. Vale que Shiratori me contó que Umi se había alojado en el mismo antiguo hotel que había pertenecido a su familia (a la que le sobra la pasta), junto a él y su hermana: una supuesta _femme-fatale_ de armas tomar y que hace que hasta el ramplón de Shiratori Asakura se echase a temblar.

Creo que más que la supuesta casa-hotel, lo que más tenso me ponía era el hecho de que fuese a conocer a la famosa hermana malvada. ¿Cómo había dicho Shiratori que se llamaba…? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hime! Pues eso, que iba a conocer a la terrible Hime Asakura.

* * *

Tal y como me había temido, Funbari era un barrio-hotel. Los únicos edificios eran de hospedaje o de tiendas de veinticuatro horas y algunos carriles exclusivos para viandantes. Vamos, el colmo de lo cutre-cutrísimo.

-Solicito permiso para repostar, Chisai-sama.-dijo la mecánica e intercalada voz del conductor (es que es un coche muy viejo, de antes de la Tercera Guerra…Tienes más de veinte años….Uff ahora me siento mal por tener una antigualla como esta…). Al parecer, el viaje había durado más de lo inicialmente previsto por un ordenador tan obsoleto y la batería estaba bajo mínimos. En esa situación yo podría llegar al hotel donde vivían Umi y Shiratori, pero el coche no tendría energía suficiente para llegar al garaje de casa, seguramente se quedaría estancado en mitad del camino. Quizá a menos de un kilómetro de mi hogar, pero eso seguía siendo mucho para el pobre automóvil, que bastantes palos había recibido ya.

-Sí, sí, claro, no importa. Ve -le permití al robot.-. De hecho vamos con tiempo de sobra para llegar a la hora.

Bueno, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me gusta llegar puntual a cualquier cita y la mejor forma de hacer eso es ir con un poco de adelanto, vale!

Total, que el fiel deportivo clásico se paró en una estación de reportaje, junto a una de las preciosas columnas de cristal a rebosar de plasma gaseoso, cuyo color era indefinido. Mientras nos acercábamos, parecía de un gris plateado muy bonito, pero cuando nos paramos definitivamente, este se había vuelto anaranjado y jaspeado. Como la piedra ojo de tigre. Mi abuelo tenía antes una colección de minerales y de pequeño aquella era mi gema favorita por que me recordaba al tigre de un cuento que me gustaba mucho leer. ¡Sí, que pasa, yo también tengo mi lado sensible, vale!

El encargado de la estación, enfundado en su uniforme caqui de trabajo se nos acercó y sacó la conexión de alimentación que el coche tenía justo encima de uno de los faros delanteros y la conectó a la columna de plasma, que ahora era de un verde turquesa. El coche no tardó ni cinco minutos en repostar. Es lo bueno que tienen los coches antiguos, son rápidos y nunca te abandonan. Por eso mi abuelo se niega a deshacerse de él. Dice que es su otro nieto. Vale, y yo soy solo "el jovencito", ¿verdad?

No, todavía no le he perdonado el trato que le dio a Shiratori el día que vino, encontramos a Kusaki y fue el ojito derecho de mi abuelo, mientras que a mí me partía un rayo…

Y hablando de Kusaki, acabo de acordarme de que apenas le he visto desde hace unos días. Normalmente, ese pequeño espíritu se queda revoloteando a mi alrededor mientras estudio, sobre todo por la cabeza (mi cabeza). Y, por curioso que os resulte, no es molesto, al contrario, noto que desde que él hace eso me concentro incluso mejor que antes y como tardo menos en aprendérmelo todo tengo más tiempo libre. Un tiempo que suelo gastar en intentar hacer algo con él. Pasar el rato, verle dar más vidilla al invernadero de mi abuelo,… Cosas así. Pero esta semana le había visto poco y me daba palo haber hecho algo que le enfadase o molestase. Porque tengo que admitir que le he cogido un tremendo cariño a ese bichillo verde como el puré de calabacín ("sopa galáctica" que la llamaba yo de crío), un cariño inmenso, y no quería separarme de él.

El coche volvió a ponerse en marcha y seguimos buscando el hotel de Shiratori.

-Es muy viejo- me había dicho-. Y tampoco es que esté muy bonito o grande. Pero lo encontrarás enseguida, destaca entre todos los otros hoteles modernos y la gente del barrio sabe de sobra cuál es.

Sí, le pegaba a Shiratori, vivir en un cuchitril hotelero del año de la patata en pleno siglo XXV, casi XXVI. Muy _made in Shiratori_. Pero tenía razón, no nos costó nada encontrar el susodicho hotelito.

Tal y como el Grano en el Culo había dicho era viejo y pequeño y destacaba enseguida. Estaba hecho según un modelo tradicional de yeso y madera, can teja en el techo, pero se notaba que era reformado (quizá por las placas solares que de seguro no estaban en la versión original, o por la falta de innecesarios y antiestéticos cables de televisión y luz por lo largo y ancho de la fachada impoluta). Junto a la valla de bambúes secos colgaba un cartel del más brillante metal, bien limpito y que parecía que todavía llevar la etiqueta del precio, de nuevo que debía estar. En la placa ponía:

_Posada-Balneario_

"_En"_

_Familia Asakura_

Ese era el nombre que me había dado Shiratori, y además ponía "Asakura" ¿Qué más necesitaba yo ¿ ¿Una flecha luminosa gigante que se viera desde la estación científica de Marte y que pusiera "¡Oye, tú, qué es aquí!"? ¡Venga ya!

Bajé del coche y ordené al robot que volviera a casa, que yo ya estaba donde debí. Obediente y diligente, el coche se alejó de allí y yo veía su culo metálico y reluciente despidiéndose de mí, por entre las calles, antes de atreverme a entrar por la puerta de la valla. Cuando ya lo perdí de vista en la lejanía, pasé por debajo del arco y… entré

Bueno, no sé lo que me esperaba (¿quizá algo tétrico y chamanico? Je je, vale un chiste malo…) pero no había nada salvo un pequeño jardincito y un caminito de piedra que llevaba a la puerta principal, por supuesto de diseño tradicional.

Caminé hasta la puerta algo nervioso, y justo cuando la iba a abrir…sí, efectivamente, la abrió otra persona.

Al principio pensé que era un ángel, pero los ángeles no te congelan al mirarte y la chica que yo tenía frente a mí tenía los ojos más helados y fríos del mundo.

Ella era mayor que yo, alta, esbelta, perfecta como un maniquí de Chanel, y con la piel igual de blanca y mortecina que un cadáver tirado al río en invierno. Como una muñeca de porcelana sobre la que la nieve y el hielo han empezado a crecer imparables El largo pelo de un rubio tan platino que parecía auténtico oro le caía ondulado como una nube de humo amarillo, dándole un aspecto fantasmal.

Era guapísima, con un tipo de belleza que parecía más bien europeo, de por el norte. Como una de las _walkyrias_ germanas o sirenas danesas que protagonizaban muchos de los cuentos que mi abuelo me contaba para que me durmiera. Exactamente así era su cara. Nórdica y escarchada. Con facciones pequeñas y finas, de boca dura y recta, cerrada de forma hermética. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos.

Verdes. Más verdes que Kusaki. Del color verde botella del mar en los casquetes polares cuando más frío hace, con pupilas negras y tan diminutas que al principio no las vi, eran incluso un poco alargadas. Y las pestañas eran largas y tan rubias como su melena y las casi invisibles cejas que marcaba la frontera con su frente lisa y pulida.

Solo con verla me entró frío. Pero cuando ella me miró a mí y me atravesó con aquellas agujas esmeraldas, casi creí sentir la escarcha corroyéndome las entrañas. Era estremecedor.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- me dijo amenazadora y estoica. Tenía voz de sirena, tal y como había supuesto, pero hablaba el japonés sin ningún problema y ni rastro de un acento urséo (**N/A: Acordaos del país europeo de Urséa, del que hablé en el capítulo anterior)**.

Yo estaba temblando tanto que no pude contestar.

-¡Chisai-kun, que bien, si ya estás aquí!

Nunca, jamás, en toda mi vida me alegré tanto de ver la cara de bobo de Shiratori y su sonrisilla tonta, que aparecieron de detrás de aquella Reina de las Nieves como si tal cosa.

-¡Shiratori!-le dije echándome a él- ¡Menos mal que estás aquí, creía que me había equivocado! ¿Quién es esta chica?

-Tú- oí que volvía a decir la chica de hielo, y por un momento temí que me hablase a mí-. Más te vale que cuando vuelva no hayáis roto nada o lo lamentarás. ¿Está claro?

Noté que Shiratori temblaba un poco, no sé si de frío o de miedo, mientras respondía:

-T-Tranquila, hermana. No vamos a hacer nada malo.

…

…

…

No jodas… que a estos dos los trajo el mismo útero.

Pero… venga ya, es que, no sé, vamos, pero Shiratori y esa chavala son todo lo opuesto el uno del otro…

Así estaba yo de flipando, exactamente igual que vosotros, por que, sí, así es señoras y señores: ese hermoso y gélido témpano de hielo era la diecisiete añera hermana mayor de Shiratori. Era la temible Hime Asakura.

Tengo que admitir que yo me había esperado otra cosa. No sé, cuando Shiratori me repetía el miedo que daba su hermana, yo pensaba en una pandillera con cara de tío, cejas depiladas, pecho vendado, falda larga, chaquetón negro y mascarilla. Hombre por lo menos parecía que no tenía cejas, aunque en la realidad era por rubísimas y no por la cera o las pincitas.

La chica se marchó y nos quedamos allí, Shiratori y yo, temblando del puro canguelo durante un rato hasta que al final vino Umi a buscarnos, harto de esperar.

-Oye, parejita feliz, ¿vais a dignarme con vuestra presencia o me vais a tener esperando hasta que me convierta en Rey?

-¡Ay, Umi-kun, perdona, nos hemos quedado traspuestos!

-¡Cómo que "parejita feliz", oye tú, traidor chaquetero de mierda!

Así que, nada, que entramos en la casa, que tenía el mismo tipo de diseño por dentro que por fuera. Aún no eran ni las siete y media y el veranito estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina, así que aún teníamos luz del día para dar y tomar. Lo habíamos decidido así por que sino el tiempo se nos quedaba en nada, una caquilla. Estuvimos haciendo…pues lo que hacemos los chicos, si tú fueras uno lo sabrías de sobra, y si eres una chica ¡pues a ti que más te da… S-Son cosas de chicos, para qué te interesa! ¡Y no, no estoy cortado!

No sé muy bien en que momento, le dije a Shiratori:

-De modo que esa es tu hermana mayor, ¿eh?

-Sí, ella es Hime-onechan.-comentó con una sonrisa incómoda al recordar la escenita de hace un rato.

Umi nos oyó y dijo:

-Ah, ¿ya has conocido a la Reina del Mal? Da miedo, ¿eh?

Shiratori se quejó de que Umi hablara tan mal de su hermana. Haya él…

-¿Y tú tienes que vivir aquí con ese par?- le pregunté condescendiente al pobre de Umi.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, en realidad solo vivo con Shiratori, él es el que se encarga de todo en la pensión. Hime está siempre encerrada en su cuarto o en clase.

Yo hice memoria y me acordé de algo de lo que antes apenas me había percatado: Hime llevaba un uniforme escolar cuando me la había encontrado. Uno fácilmente reconocible pues estaba diseñado a imitación de uniformes antiguos de colegios europeos para señoritas. Marrón con chaleco, falda tableada, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Era el uniforme de un instituto femenino de tope lujo llamado Heisa Ôkyû Kôkô, Escuela Preparatoria del Castillo Cerrado, y era básicamente la _crême _de la _crême_, la flor y nata, la cumbre, el Olimpo del pijerío y el lujo en educación para chicas.

Parecía que ella, al contrario que su "precioso" hermanito pequeño Shiratori quería dejar bien claro que venía de la familia que mueve aquí todo el cotarro de las finanzas, la política, … el poder en general, vaya, que Hime quería que se supiera que era la hija de los Reyes del Mundo (¡anda, a ver si por eso la llamaron "princesa" ¡ ¡Cómo, básicamente es la Princesa del Mundo…!), no como el Moco que Umi y yo nos vemos obligados a soportar.

- Ya, ya vi su uniforme- dije tras pensar en todo aquello- Un cole de niñas pijas… Pero hoy es domingo, ¿tiene clase?

Shiratori me respondió con su sempiterna carilla inocente de Niño Jesús:

- En realidad hoy lo que tiene es un exámen. Es el último que hace hasta el año que viene, cuando entre a Tercero de Bachillerato, durante lo que les queda de curso hasta Marzo van a estar haciendo una especie de selección de universidades o algo así, no estoy muy enterado del tema.

Pos pa no saber mucho, vaya parrafada que te has soltado tú solito, eh, guapico de cara… Al menos yo pensaba eso, pero estaba seguro en un noventa y nueve coma nueve nueve nueve nueve nueve nueve por ciento de que Umi también lo hacía.

En cualquier caso él preguntó:

-¿Y que tal se le da estudiar a esa ogresa?

-¡Ah, pues siempre saca unas notas buenísimas!- por supuesto, ese era Shiratori- Y desde luego, nunca la han llamado la atención por usar fantasmas. ¿Te acuerdas, Umi-kun, cuando a aquel chico de primaria que te conté le dio por meter a un shikigami en la sala de profesores para ver como corregían los exámenes?

Umi se rió y rodó los ojos, recordando algo sobre lo que yo no tenía la más remota idea.

- Ah, sí, como se llamaba, Shun, creo… da igual todos hemos hecho algo parecido. Yo una vez le pedí a un fantasma que me dijera las respuestas de los deberes que me habían puesto. El profe me pilló por banda y me encerró en el baño durante el recreo.

- Shiratori se rió y dijo:

- Yo una vez mande otro a ver si era cierto que en el lavabo de chicas la pared era rosa y con florecitas. Tenía seis años y la idea me daba mucha grima.

-¿Y era verdad?- pregunté de repente intentando hacerme un huequito en la conversación, pues me sentía algo excluido- Lo de la pared del baño de chicas.

- Nunca lo legué a saber, a mí también me pillaron y me castigaron. Aunque solo en el colegio. Me tuve que quedar a escribir en la pizarra holográfica _"No debo usar mis habilidades con fines egoístas y frívolos, ni abusar de unos difuntos que merecen mi respeto, tal y como ya debería saber."_.

Umi y yo nos quedamos de piedra.

- Joder, tú qué ibas, ¿a un colegio ultracatólico?

-¿Cómo puedes acordarte de todo eso doce años después?

Shiratori siguió sonriendo, aunque ahora más incómodo y triste que hasta antes de recordarlo:

- Bueno, tuve que quedarme toda la tarde hasta que se puso el sol. Fueron casi seis horas y legué a copiarlo casi quinientas veces. Je, je,…

Jo…der, y parecía tonto, el desgraciao. Pero, toma, claro, si a mí me someten a semejante tortura también me vuelvo medio lelo, del shock que me iba a dar, no te jiba… La madre del cordero…Seis horas…Quinientas veces, la frasecita de marras. Así a uno se le quitan las ganas de volver a intentar nada parecido, pero jamás en la vida, chaval…

- El caso es que todos los niños que damos positivo en el test de ocuóleo hemos hecho algo parecido a esas cosas siempre, cuando éramos niños, pero siempre nos pescaba algún mayor- comentó Shiratori-. Pero Hime nunca a echo algo así. O, por lo menos, si lo ha hecho, no la han pillado nunca, ni siquiera en el colegio, y eso es igual de meritorio. Siempre ha sido muy especial…

Llegados a este punto, tengo que reconocer que me dio la sensación de que quizás había algo bueno y admirable en la temible y desalmada hermana mayor de Shiratori, por que por el tono de sus palabras, parecía que el la tenía cariño…

O algo así…

¡Yo que se! ¡Jamas he tenido hermanos!

* * *

Vaaaaaaaaale... lo admito, estoy disfrutando de haber venido a Funbari. Puede que el encuentro con la "Terrible Hime Asakura" fuese una de esas cosas que todo el mundo quiere olvidar siempre (como la ultima visita al fisioterapeuta, encontrarme con Shiratori aquella noche, escribir un fic de tropecientas paginas para descubrir que nadie te ha puesto un solo review, encontrarme con Shiratori aquella noche, que te hagan una colonoscopia, encontrarme con Shiratori aquella noche,... y así hasta un laaaaaaaaargo etcétera), pero ahora mismo me lo estoy pasando pipa.

Quiero decir que, ¿cuantas veces en tu vida puedes cenar al aire libre viendo el atardecer y sumergido hasta los hombros en un baño termal cien por cien natural y a sabiendas de que en menos de media hora podrías volver a bañarte, pero esta vez bajo un cielo casi estival cuajado de estrellas, como diamantitos sobre un vestido de noche de alta costura? Pocas o ninguna, ¿verdad? Bueno pues eso era lo que habíamos estado haciendo nosotros tres justo ahora. Cenando en las termas naturales que había tras la casa de Shiratori (por cierto, Umi y Shiratori comieron un _udon _ natural, pero a mi me habían comprado uno sintético que es como a mi me gustan, osea, ¡que hasta tuvieron esa consideración conmigo!) viendo como se ponía el sol. Fue una de las experiencias más bonitas de mi vida. Además no tuve que soportar a Kyûbi (alias: el puñetero zorrucho infernal de las narices y tocapelotas). Mientras estábamos en el agua termal, el puñetero bichajo había aparecido ara hacer lo que mas le divertía en el mundo entero: jorobar al prójimo.

Claro que Shiratori le echo con viento fresco (eso si, con un estilo muy "Shiratori") en cuanto menciono que si no había traído a Kusaki, o, como el lo había llamado, su "cena":

-**No sabes el hambre que me entra al pensar en esa ensaladita ambulante, ñam...**

Nada mas decir esto, Shiratori hizo no se que con las manos (él me dijo que un sello desterrador o algo así...) y Kyûbi desapareció a mitad de un taco muy gordo que soltó contra nosotros.

¡Ah, sí! ¡Pues yo tengo otro insulto para ti, zorro de mierda! ¡Que te zurzan!

Tras el baño esperamos a que se hiciera definitivamente de noche, pues estábamos en esas horas tontas en las que el Sol ya se ha puesto pero aún no sale la Luna, y nos metimos en una cápsula de juegos, que Shiratori nos enseñó en una de las plantas con un aspecto más nuevo del hotel.

-Es un poco vieja pero funciona muy bien y tiene unos juegos muy buenos- nos explico mientras se iniciaba la aplicación.-. Yo ya soy todo un maestro del _Black War Hole_.

-¡Ja!- le espeté yo burlón.-. Eso es por que aún no me has visto a mí. Yo sí que soy un maestro del _Hole_.

-Te reto a un nivel diecinueve con limitadores de balas y sin poder usar las pociones, Chisai-kun.- me dijo emocionado.

Yo estaba a punto de aceptar sabiendo que iba a ganarle (Buaaa, por favor… ¡¿Un nivel diecinueve con limitadores de balas y sin poder usar las pociones? ¡Estaba _chupáo_!), cuando oímos una voz gélida, y que sin necesidad de gritar ni de soltar ninguna amenaza o palabra atemorizante, nos puso a los tres los pelillos de la nuca tiesos como escarpias.

-Shiratori, ¿dónde estás?

Sí. Efectivamente. Era la voz de sirena/Reina de las Nieves de Hime Asakura, desde el recibidor, en el piso de abajo. Y, efectivamente, apenas hubo esta dicho "Shi…" cuando el desgraciado a torturar en cuestión, bajaba las escaleras a la velocidad del sonido elevada a la de la luz (¡Coño, qué rápido!). Eso, sí, con cara de ir al matadero…Pobre…

Umi y yo nos quedamos junto a la cabina de videojuegos encendiendo un par de velitas y rezando por el malparado Shiratori.

-Probablemente habrá vuelto de ese examen más enfadada que una mona y está machacando a Shiratori

Yo me lo imagine.

-¿Suele portarse así a menudo?

Por que, entonces… ¡ay, de Shiratori!

-No, solo cuando está de mal humor…Lo malo es que Hime, es un tantoooo… humm, ¿cómo decirlo suavemente…? Irascible. Sí, eso es. Es un tanto irascible.

-Y, ¿crees que ahora estará de mal humor?

Los doradísimos ojos de Umi brillaron con un brillito raro.

-Bueno..- me sonrió de esa forma suya entre arrogante y sé-algo-que-tú-no-sabes y que hacia dudar a las chicas de nuestra escuela sobre si les gustaba más está, rodeada de un innegable halo de misterio, que no se donde hoy que atrae mucho a las chicas, o la cálida, dulce y suave de Shiratori. En cualquier caso, con ambas se derretían.- Sí no te importa que utilice a mi Isônade un momentín, podemos averiguarlo…

Yo tragué saliva al oír el nombre del tiburón de Umi.

Era su espíritu acompañante, de naturaleza Agua, por lo que me dijo una vez mientras comíamos en nuestro sitio de la azotea del cole (jobar, con la azotea, que ya nos pasamos por ella como Pedro por su casa, se va a convertir en nuestro cuartel general, nuestra base secreta o algo por el estilo, leñe…). Según él no es ni de lejos tan desagradable como Kyûbi.

-De hecho es bastante dócil -dijo esa vez- , mucho más de lo que me esperaba de un espíritu como él. Aunque era de esperar. Por que es un ente de Agua.

Yo recuerdo que le pregunté:

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Verás, los chamanes creemos que los caracteres de la gente siguen patrones de los cinco elementos Tierra, Metal, Agua, Madera y Fuego. Cada elemento es distinto de los otros y tienen sus propias características, aunque dentro de ellas también puede haber variaciones, o incluso una misma persona podría tener características hasta de dos a tres elementos. Las personas de un único y exclusivo elemento son las que los humanos normales llaman "simples", aquellas a las que enseguida calas. Las que tienen dos, que suelen ser la inmensa mayoría, son un poco más complejas, dependiendo de la cantidad que tengan de cada elemento. Casi nadie tiene tres, por que sería una personalidad demasiado enrevesada y caótica para cualquiera, y ya no digamos cinco o cuatro. Eso es imposible.

También me dijo que si habían acabado llegado a esa conclusión (los chamanes, digo) era por que de vez en cuando nacían niños cuyo ocuóleo era mucho más potente que el de la media, y eso les permitía ver no solo el alma de los muertos sino también la de los vivos. Claro que está aparecía de una forma especial, como si estuviera conectada a sus cuerpos. Como si fuera una especie de "aura".

Mmmm…que curioso, ¿A quién conozco yo, que me dijo que ve el aura de las personas?

Bueno, total, que lo importante es que Umi me habló de su espíritu, de Isônade, pero que yo no había vuelto a verle desde lo de la Plataforma Titánic, hace ya varios meses, casi un año de hecho. (Bueno, que pasa, no voy a estar contándoos lo que hago todos los días, ¿no? Y sí, sí he ido a los combates de Umi, y también a los de Shiratori, pero en ellos tanto uno como otro entraban en estado de Oversoul tan rápido que a mí no me daba tiempo de ver ni al zorro ni al tiburón)

A mí nunca me han hecho mucha gracia esos peces carnívoros y la idea de ver ahora a uno que era más grande que las tetas de Pamela Anderson (pasaron a la historia por ser la primera de las cien cosas más grimosas del año 2. 186 según una lista de la revista crítico-cultural _Spencer_ de la antigua Gran Bretaña) no era precisamente la ilusión de mi vida.

Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir nada y sin poner atención a mi cara de súplica,…sí, sí, ya lo sé, Umi trajo al puñetero bicho.

Lo primero que ví fue una especie de ondulación, en color cobalto, del aire. Las ondas comenzaron a concentrarse cerca de Umi y yo me di cuenta entonces de lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente, el miedo me pudo y grité:

-¡Umi, para, no saques ese bicho tan gran…

Pero no terminé de decir "grande" por que entonces, flotando en el aire, apareció Isônade.

Solo que no era como yo creía. De hecho era una espacie de bola con forma ovalada con dos círculos amarillos por ojos, tres colas esmirriadas, aletas de chichinabo y una enorme y sonriente boca llena de unos triángulos encajados que se supone que deberían ser los colmillos.

¿En resumen? Que yo me esperaba a Gozzila y me encuentro con el lagarto Juancho.

El pez me miró y dijo con una voz ronca, pero que curiosamente, no sonaba perversa como la de Kyûbi:

-**Anda, ¿y este crío? ¿Qué hace aquí, Umi? Bueno, olvídalo, más bien dime por que me has llamado.**

Umi le respondió sonriente y con buen tono:

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Isônade. Por cierto, me parece que no te he presentado a mi amigo Chisai. Uff, que calor hace hoy, ¿no crees? Personalmente, espero que el verano no sea muy fuerte este año, ya sabes lo mal que soporto yo el calor, y…

No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que Umi estaba disfrutando como un enano de la situación. Claro que no podía decirse lo mismo de Isônade.

-**¡Corta el rollo, Umi, que sé que lo haces a posta! A ver, ¿para que me has llamado?**

El quejido del tiburoncito (que estaría en versión parodia de la tele, pero incluso así seguía imponiéndose, un poco), pareció llegarle a Umi al corazón por que le dijo directamente.

-Mira a ver que le está haciendo hime a Shiratori, que creo que está dejándole echo un Cristo…

-**Seguro que sí, esa tipa es muy mal bicho. Tú ya sabes a que me refiero, Umi…-**admitió Isônade-** En fin, ahora vuelvo. Por cierto, encantado de conocerte chaval.**

Eso último me lo dijo a mí, antes de sumergirse en el suelo como si este fuera la superficie del mar o alguna otra cosa intangible. De echo hasta creí ver algunas ondas en el punto donde el espíritu se zambullía, como las que se forman cuando tiras un guijarro a un charco de lluvia, cuando eres pequeño y juegas con todo lo que se te pone a tiro.

Me quedé un rato contemplando ese mismo punto aún sin creérmelo del todo. Lo que acababa de ver, digo.

Umi se rió un poquito de mí:

-¿Flipante, verdad? Como es un tiburón gigante asesino de tres colas, pensé que tendría un carácter de mil demonios, pero tras un tiempo descubrí que en realidad no es mal tipo. Quizá algo brusco, a veces, pero no malo. No es como Kyûbi.

Despertando de mi autoimpuesto trance, dije:

-¿A eso te refieres cuando dices que es una esencia de Agua?

Umi asintió.

Por lo que yo sabía hasta entonces, las personalidades de tipo Agua suelen ser gente con la que es agradable estar, por que son "transparentes y cristalinos". Gente, o en su defecto, tiburones gigantes asesinos de tres colas, como había dicho Umi.

Miré a mi amigo y con tono amistoso (¡no, no soy borde e hiperracional, de sol a sol, yo también tengo mis momentos de dulzura!) le pregunté:

-¿Como os conocisteis Isônade y tú?

-Bueno, verás- me contó- al igual que los Asakura, los Tao somos una de las más, por no decir la más, antiguas castas de chamanes de la Tierra. Yo no tengo hermanos mayores como Shiratori, así que soy el heredero, por lo que desde niño fui entrenado para estar a la altura de otros grandes lideres del clan. El caso es que la fuerza de un chamán depende en gran medida de que tenga un espíritu poderoso, y por eso, cuando cumplí siete años mis padres decidieron que ya era hora de que tuviera el mío propio y me regalaron a Isônade, que llevaba un tiempo bajo la custodia de los Tao. Y, esa es toda la historia.

Me quedé mirándole con una innegable admiración durante un buen par de minutos. Pensaba "¡Que guay, como molaría un regalo así!"

-Oye, ¿y con Shiratori, qué fue, algo parecido?- pregunté.

Pero en vez de contestarme en seguida, Umi me miró con los ojos dorados abiertos de forma considerable. Cuando al final me respondió, pude notar la tensión que su voz cargaba una tensión que hasta yo pude percibir sin necesidad de ningún poder especial:

-Bueno, sí algo parecido…

Por supuesto, aquel tono me escamó y seguí con mis preguntas:

-Umi, ¿cuánto hace que conoces a Shiratori?

-¿Humm? Desde los cinco años, ¿por?

Justo entonces llegó Isònade y Shiratori por el mismo lugar por el que se habían ido, cada uno de ellos.

Shiratori venía con cara de cansancio.

-Jopé, Hime-onechan me tiene tanta maníaaaa…

Umi se olvido de mí y dijo:

-¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?

-Hacerme, hacerme, nada. Dice que se va a su cuarto y que no se nos ocurra acercarnos o nos convierte en un colador. Ni siquiera quiere que la lleve la cena, que ya es raro. Pero, es que me lo ha dicho todo con un tonooo…

-**Dice la verdad**- se metió Isônade-**, esa chica es una ogresa. No me extrañaría que tuviera un alma de tipo Demonio, dentro de ese cuerpo asesino.**

* * *

A pesar de que el viento soplaba suave y sinuoso, ni uno solo de los pelos bermellones del ectoplásmico cuerpo de Kyûbi, se mecía a su ritmo. Pero, por el contrario, si que balanceaba casi todas sus colas como al compás de alguna envolvente melodía que solo él oyera.

El zorro, con los cuartos traseros sentados sobre las tejas verdeadas del tejado de la posada, calculaba los pocos minutos que faltaban hasta que el cielo se oscureciera definitivamente y pudiese ver la luna en él.

Sin embargo tuvo que apartar su etérea mente de aquellos románticos asuntos cuando vió una centella verde volando destacada por el cielo multicolor, hacia su posición.

La esencia de la Hierba, que había descubierto con Shiratori aquella noche, en casa del mocoso humano y retaco, del que su médium parecía haberse encaprichado, cesó su vuelo de hada cuando quedó enfrente suyo.

No le costaría nada adelantar el hocico y atrapar a aquel bichito del elemento Tierra entre sus fauces, para no soltarla nunca jamás, pensó el siniestro zorro babeando tras su retorcidísima sonrisa plagada de colmillos como punzones. Pero se contuvo. Shiratori le descubriría en seguida y aunque iba de bueno, la ira de aquel chico podía ser devastadora. Bien lo sabía Kyûbi.

En vez de eso, trató de ser bueno con la esencia, que jadeaba agotada frente a sus narices. Al menos por unas horas.

-**Respira, chico no vayas a morirte. ¡Ja, ja! ¿Lo pillas?**

**-¡Ki-kiii!**- protestó la esencia. Pequeña pero matona.

**-¡Oye, tranquilo, no hace falta insultar, mierdecilla hippy!**- rebatió Kyûbi-** Cambiando de tema, ¿tú también lo has percibido, verdad? El aura que te dije.**

La esencia verde asintió, cobrando mayor seriedad.

**-Ki. ¿Kiii, ki-kii?**

**- ¿Chisai? ¿Quién es Chisai? ¡Oh, sí, el crío humano, tras el que te escondiste en el invernadero! No, no creo que ella le haga nada si Hakuchô-chan le protege. Pero para ello primero habrá que avisarles.**

Dicho esto, Kyûbi se dejó desvanecer con un nuevo soplo de vientecillo, para reaparecerse cerca de la ventana a través de la cuál podía ver a su médium, el pringao que cargaba con Isônade, y al tal Chisai.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, dio un largo salto, hasta entrar en la habitación (tras lo que todos soltaron un gritito histérico) y aterrizar frente a Shiratori, el cuál le riñó diciendo:

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Kyû…?

El zorro le tapó la boca con una de sus colas, como acostumbraba a hacer, y sin mediar palabra dijo:

-**Shojo está en Tokio. Está peleando.**

**

* * *

**

Nada más volver a su casa, en el inmensamente desagradable barrio de Funbarigaoka, y pegarle los cuatro correspondientes gritos a su aún más desagradable hermano menor, Hime subió a la planta de arriba del edificio, a su dormitorio.

No merecía llamar "cuarto" o "habitación" a aquellas cuatro paredes de yeso y escayola blancos. Era un receptáculo meramente funcional, que Hime utilizaba única y exclusivamente para dormir, pues cualquier otra cosa podía realizarla perfectamente en el sitio que fuera de la casa. De hecho, tampoco tenía por que pasar exclusivamente allí las horas de sueño, pero era muy cansino trasladar la manta y el edredón de un lado para otro noche sí y noche también, y llegaba tan cansada y enfadada de las clases en aquel campo de reclusión para niñatas de papá, que trabajar era lo último que se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

Sea como fuere, Hime realmente nunca había considerado ningún lugar en el que había pasado más de dos segundos de su vida como suyo. Tanto Tokio en sí como aquel hotel de Funbari, como el colegio o la mansión de Izumo donde había nacido y crecido, para ella no habían sido más que los tristes escenarios de su vida, afrontada con nihilismo, casi desde el primer momento.

"_Hasta ahora…"_, pensó la joven. Al entrar en su alcoba, vió que esta estaba vacía, salvo por el _futon_ que nunca retiraba. Eso provocó en ella dos sentimientos contrapuestos. Por un lado le alivió ver que lo más parecido a "su espacio" que podía encontrar no había sido invadido sin su permiso. Pero por el otro, significaba que aún tendría que esperar hasta que _él_ viniese.

_Y ella odiaba esperar._

Ahogando un resoplido, Hime se acercó a la puerta corredera de su armario y sacó su vestido favorito de andar por casa. El negro, largo hasta la mitad de las tibias, de tirantes finos y con unos pequeños volantitos blancos de encaje. Con ese vestido y el pequeño lazo que ataba uno de sus ondulados mechones platinos, por detrás de la cabeza, parecía una muñequita victoriana, gracias a su piel blanquecina y sus ojos de un verde gótico. O por lo menos, eso le había dicho _él_.

Con gesto aburrido, Hime miró el reloj, el único adorno (si es que se le podía llamar así) de su cuarto, en la pared muy cerca del techo. Era tarde. Demasiado tarde. Suspiró pensando que quizá él no viniera hoy.

Entonces sintió una presencia tras ella y se giró con rapidez, acumulando las nubladas ondas violetas de su Oversoul en la mano. Pero la persona que había tras ella se la sostuvo en el aire sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

-Me esperaba otra bienvenida, pero supongo que me lo merezco por retrasarme- admitió la suave y sugerente voz del chico que le sujetaba la muñeca con delicadeza, pero algo fuerte.

Todo el cuerpo de Hime se relajó en cuanto lo vió, plantado a su lado con esa tenue sonrisa socarrona de su maravilloso rostro.

-No sabía que eras tú.-se disculpó la joven- Me asusté.

El chico sonrió un poco más y acarició la mejilla blanca y lisa de Hime.

-No importa, me gusta que no bajes la guardia.

Y entonces la beso ligeramente en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, Hime paseó su mirada por él, como hacía siempre que le veía para acordarse más tarde y cada vez mejor de cualquier detalle de su descripción. El hombre que tenía ante ella era un chico alto, esbelto. Cuando se conocieron, él admitió tener la misma edad que ella, aunque, Hime sospechaba que era más mayor de lo que pretendía aparentar. Sentía eso por algo que de vez en cuando creía ver en sus ojos, del negro color de una noche sin luna ni estrellas: algo como de antiguo. Su cara era perfecta y preciosa, con el perfil que cualquiera se imaginaría siempre que tienen los mejores príncipes y reyes de los relatos. Con los rasgos no demasiado angulosos ni redondos en exceso, unos labios finos y blancos (y que Hime ya había comprobado que eran un poco más blandos de lo que aparentaban), la nariz completamente recta y sus ojos llenos de pestañas largas. El larguisimo pelo castaño oscuro, le caía tras la espalda recogido en una cola de caballo, que le hacía parecer aún más delgado y fibroso, junto a su ropa negra y con algunos detalles rojos.

-Takumi…-susurró Hime, llamándole, aunque le tenía a menos de unos pocos centímetros de la cara.

Él entorno sus ojos y se acercó más a ella:

-Estoy aquí, Hime. _Estoy aquí_…

Y luego volvió a besarla, pero con más ardor que antes.

* * *

No sé por qué, pero esta noche ha pasado de ser una libre de peleas a una en la que vamos a una de la que ni siquiera somos participantes. Bueno, vale, de la que ni siquiera son participantes ni Umi ni Shiratori.

Pero el caso era que ahora estábamos en plena carrera para llegar hasta Hachiko Basho, en el más puro centro de la ciudad.

Un enorme pulmón de color verde cuyos árboles nunca se marchitan y rara vez pierden sus hojas hasta reducirse a ramas mustias y desnudas.

Por entre los recovecos del gigantesco parque, hay tiendas, y edificios, pero está todo diseñado de tal forma que todo está escondido y oculto entre los árboles. Como si fuera una ciudad de hadas de cuento.

Seguro que hasta hay hadas en Hachiko Basho. Quizás por eso se celebra hay un combate de chamanes.

Hadas, espíritus del bosque, chamanes,… ¿no lo pilláis? Es igual, dejadlo…

Cuando llegamos al inmenso bosque urbano, Shiratori y Umi se dirigieron al corazón del mismo sin darme una sola explicación, pero yo, como soy así de tonto, los seguí tan ricamente.

No entendía por que ambos se habían alterado tanto cuando Kyûbi entró en nuestro cuarto y nos dijo que no sé quien estaba allí. Debía ser alguien muy importante si habían salido de Funbari con sus ropas de batalla y echando leches.

Tenían como guía a Kusaki, que volaba a toda velocidad por entre la maleza del mismo color que su centelleante cuerpecito, esquivando sin ningún problema cualquier obstáculo que las ramitas pudieran suponer para su veloz carrera.

El echo de que él fuera quien les ayudase, cuando hacía un tiempo que estaba algo distanciado de mí me dio algo de envidia.

"Pero no puedo culparle", pensaba mientras corría todo lo rápido que mis cortas piernas me permitían para no perder de vista a mis amigos, "Él es una esencia de la Hierba, un espíritu. Quienes mejor pueden comprenderle son los chamanes y otros espíritus, y yo no soy ninguna de las dos cosas. Es lógico que los prefiera a ellos que a mí, un simple humano"

Es extraño. Nunca en mi vida he deseado ser un chamán, pero pensar aquello sobre mi relación con Kusaki me hizo desearlo de todo corazón. Por que quería ser capaz de comprender a mi amigo tanto como pudiera.

* * *

Había un sacerdote pache junto a la escultura de Hachiko en el centro del Hachiko Basho. Tenía la cara chupada y aire prepotente y repipi, como de un esnob estirado, y estaba más calvo que un huevo. La placa de su pecho parecía la cabeza de un ciervo, por las ramificaciones en forma de asta que le sobresalían.

El sacerdote nos miró sonriente y nos dijo con una vocecilla desagradable:

-Oh, espectadores, seguro que las niñas se alegran muchísimo, de…

Pero Shiratori se adelantó diciendo:

-Somos Asakura Shiratori, Tao Umi y Ôyamada Chisai. ¿Quién eres tú, sacerdote?

El pache por un momento dejó de sonreír, pero enseguida recuperó esa curva de su boca y nos dijo:

-Me llamo Tungsten, joven Asakura. Y si eres quien dices ser creo conocer el motivo que te trae a ver este combate.

Esta vez fue Umi quien habló:

-¿Dónde están los combatientes? No se ve a nadie por aquí.

Tungsten se rió un poquito.

-Bueno, ambas se han escondido para cazarse mutuamente, son fieras como leonas y este va a ser un combate digno de ver, os lo aseguro.

Justo entonces, una figura salió de los árboles a toda velocidad. Era una chica negra, con rastas y labios como salchichas que nos sacarían varios años y varias cabezas. Vestía de forma que le daba un aspecto salvaje y un Oversoul naranja se acumulaba en sus codos y rodillas.

Tungsten la miró y dijo con esa hipercargada voz suya de prepotente:

- _Oh, Yenene, amante: as-tu vu ? Ton jeune rival et toi avez un public pour votre combat. Qu'émouvant, vérité! Ils parient par la jouvencelle Shojo mais je suis sûr que toi seras, celui qui se convertit en Reine, amante..._ (Oh, Yenene, querida, ¿has visto? Tu joven rival y tú tenéis público para vuestro combate. ¡Qué emocionante, verdad! Ellos apuestan por la jovencita Shojo pero yo estoy seguro de que serás tú quien se convierta en Reina, querida...)

Eso de que hablara en francés nos sorprendió a todos, pero viendo que la tal Yenene, tenía aspecto africano supuse que era lógico, pues aún hay muchísimos sitios en África donde se habla ese idioma galíaco.

Pero Yenene no se dejó achicar por las palabras de su tutor y dijo con una voz que a mí me recordó más al rugido de un león:

- _Tais-toi, prêtre! Tu me distrais et ainsi je ne peux pas trouver à ce petit renard japonais! Où se sera-t-il mis, la condamnée? Je lui arracherai les jambes quand je la trouverai! _(¡Calla, sacerdote! ¡Me distraes y así no puedo encontrar a esa pequeña zorra japonesa! ¡Dónde se habrá metido, la condenada...¡Le arrancaré las piernas cuando la encuentre!)

Justo entonces otra centella salió de entre las copas y se abalanzó sobre Yenene, pero esta lo esquivó sin dificultad aunque soltó una maldición por el camino:

-_Merde!_

Debido a que su atacante tuvo que pararse un momento para repostar, pudimos verla.

Era japonesa y tendría nuestra edad. Sonreía de forma angelical en su carita de camafeo, y con los ojos tan entornados que parecían cerrados. Levaba el pajizo pelo cortado un poco más abajo que los hombros, y llevaba un jersey rosa de cuello y manga largos, aunque no le cubría nada por debajo de la mitad de las costillas. También, vestía una diminuta falda tableada y gris sobre unos anchísimos vaqueros que parecían de chico.

En las manos, sostenía lo que parecía una vara que, como mínimo, la doblaba en altura.

Sin perder esa sonrisilla de su boca dijo con una voz clara y cantarina como le de una alondra:

- _Pardonnez, madame la sorcière, il voulait seulement la diviser en deux, mais il va me coûter s'il se meut tant. Il a de bons reflets pour son âge, vieille sorcière... _(Perdone, señora bruja, solo quería partirla en dos, pero me va a costar si se mueve tanto. Tiene buenos reflejos para su edad, vieja bruja...)

Yenene la miró con puro odio y gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-_Tu, pute blonde!_(¡Tú, puta rubia!)

La otra chica, fue más rápida que Yenene y esquivó el derchazo que ella dirigía a su perfecta carita y justo después, contraatacó, a la velocidad del rayo, golpeándola en el cuello con el canto de la vara.

- _À la fin tu n'as pas résulté être plus qu'une vieille sorcière bavarde. Combien de temps perdu!_ (Al final no has resultado ser más que una vieja bruja parlanchina. ¿Cuánto tiempo perdido!)- dijo la vencedora, con el ceño fruncido hacia arriba, como si le diera lástima, pero sin abrir los ojos.

Digo que ella ganó por que, tras el golpe, Yenene cayó inconsciente al suelo perdiendo el estado de Oversoul.

Intentando ocultar su descontento por la derrota de su favorita, Tungsten, proclamó con toda la solemnidad que pudo, teniendo en cuenta su horrible vocecilla:

-La vencedora de este combate, en la edición de 2.500 de la Shaman Fight, es la participante Utsukushii Shojo, de Japón.

Apenas hubo terminado de decir, eso, Utsukushii echó a correr hacia nosotros. Parecía que iba a llorar de la emoción:

-¡Ay, no puedo creer que te hayas tomado las molestias de venir a verme!

Noté que Umi me susurraba al oído:

-Prepárate para las escenitas pastelosas…

-¿Cómo?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarme, Shojo se echó al cuello de Shiratori y gritó:

-¡Shiro-kun, te he echado tantísimo de menos!

-¡Shojo!

Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale. La escenita se habría entendido si Shiratori se hubiese apartado de ella como un cerdo de una tarjeta limpiadora para la ducha. Pero, tal y como podéis suponer, Shiratori hizo todo lo contrario.

La abrazó y se echó él también a lloriquear:

-¡Shojo-chan, yo también te extrañaba tanto! ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste que venías a Tokio, te habría ido a buscar?

-¡Es que quería darte una sorpresa, Shiro-kun! ¡Como te quiero taaaaaaaaaaaaaanto!

Entonces abrió sus ojos y pude ver que no tenían pupila y eran de un intensísimo color coral. Eran bonitos, pero siniestros.

Pero eso no quitaba que Shiratori la mirara completamente acaramelado.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien, que pasa aquí!- grité separando a la parejita, sin poder contenerme más.

A lo que recibí una especie de bola de algodón de azúcar arañándome la cara y gritando con voz aguda:

-**¡Tamaaaaaaaaa! ¡Tama, tamaaaa!**

**-**¡Ni "tama" ni "tomo"! ¡Quita bicho!

Aparté aquella cosa de un manotazo y ví que era una especie de bola rosa y fucsia con una cola llameante que me miraba desde dos círculos amarillos. Era transparente pero parecía que dentro de aquella cosa había una segunda bola, más opaca.

Era un espíritu.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es una bofetada y la voz de aquella chica, gritando:

-¡No molestes a Tama-chan, niñato!

Genial, soy un imán para las chicas. O más bien para sus insultos y tortazos.

Cuando la encaré, Utsukushii llevaba a aquel espíritu en sus brazos como si fuera un tierno gatito (de hecho, la bolita de marras ronroneaba y se dejaba mimar igual que uno, soltando su "tama, tama"), pero ya no tenía la vara de antes.

Sin embargo, Shiratori se adelantó y le dijo:

-Shojo-chan, espera, Chisai-kun es mi amigo, pero aún no está acostumbrado a los espíritus, no es que sea malo.

La expresión de esa chica se suavizó un poco pero no dejó de mirarme como si fuera un microbio (bueno, vale, ya sé que no soy muy alto, pero, jobar…).

De repente noté el calorcillo de Kusaki en la mejilla donde me habían pegado la torta.

-Eh-le dije con cariño y alegre de que se me acercara-, hola, bichillo. Últimamente me has evitado bastante y eso duele, ¿sabes?

**-¿Kii?**- me preguntó con sus llorosos ojos negros. Yo le sonreí con calidez.

-Tranquilo, las bofetadas duelen aún más. Pero quiero que sepas que yo me preocupo por ti, ¿vale? De mi puedes fiarte.

Entonces, Kusaki me miró como si no entendiera. "¿**Ki?**", dijo. Y entonces, oí la voz de Kyûbi diciéndome al oído:

-**Tu bicho ha estado raro estos días por que yo le pedí que buscara un rastro por aquí, por Tokio, a cambio de no volver a intentar comeros el alma a ninguno de los dos. El rastreo puede ser agotador para una esencia un poco débil, como él.**

El zorro de marras se había colgado de mi hombro, pero a mí no me importó y sin hacerle el más mínimo caso a él, volví a mirar a Kusaki y dije:

-¿Así que solo estabas cansado? ¡No era que me estuvieras evitando! ¡Solo necesitabas descansar!

Mi pequeña esencia asintió algo turbada, pero contento. Y yo no pude sentirme más feliz en toda la noche.

Pero como soy demasiado racional, en seguida volví a mirar a Kyûbi (que seguía en mi hombro) y le dije:

-Pero, ¿qué querías que rastreara?

-**¿Eh? Ah, pues a ese **_**shikigami**_.- dijo señalando con la cabeza a la bola que Utsukushii (de nuevo, acaramelada con Shiratori).-** Es un poderosísimo espíritu, con naturaleza conjunta de los cinco elementos, llamado Tamashii. Ya quedan pocos **_**shikigamis**_** tan bien hechos como él.**

-¿Hecho? ¿Quieres decir que es artificial?-pregunté.

-**Sí.**-afirmó, Kyûbi.-** A los **_**shikigamis**_** debe crearlos el chamán que los vaya a usar. Es algo muy útil, por que no existe la posibilidad de que médium y espíritu se desentiendan, lo que disminuye las capacidades de fracaso de un combate. Pero también son muy difíciles de crear. Que Tamashii esté tan bien hecho, demuestra que Shojo es la indicada para Shiratori.**

Aquello último me desconcertó:

-¿Indicada? ¿Indicada para qué?

Pero esa vez no fue el zorro quien me respondió, sino que Shiratori me llamó y dijo:

-¡Chisai-kun! Ven, que aún no he podido presentaros.

Yo me acerqué hasta él y Utsukushii, que seguía lanzándome miradas envenenadas por haber pegado a su _shiki-lo-que-sea_.

-Chisai-kun, esta es Shojo-chan, mi prometida.

¿¡_**COOOOOOOOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

**Notas finales:** ¡Lo siento! Sé que soy una guarra bruja del infierno por haber tardado tantísimo en haber colgado el nuevo capítulo, y que no es excusa decir que no pude actualizar antes, tal y como quería, porque he estado en Inglaterra y allí los teclados son una p*ta mierda (ni ñ, ni ¿, ni ¡, ni tildes, ni nada). ¡Perdón!

De todas formas, cada capítulo se me va alargando más que el anterior, por lo que supongo que eso servirá como penitencia ¿no? Acabo de pasarme toda la tarde encadenada al teclado, escribiendo la mitad del capítulo que me faltaba (¡Ay, mi espalda!) pero al final….¡LO HE LOGRADO!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido de momento, en especial a anna-rocio 15. ¡Eres la leche, tía!

El título hace referencia a Hime y Shojo respectivamente. Sobre Yenene, la chica africana contra la que pelea Shojo, he disfrutado bastante con ella, aunque no creo que vuelva a salir más que de relleno (joo, que pena T_T). Su nombre es africano, pero de origen indio, y significa "hechicero". Cómo es una chamán, me pareció apropiado, y tal. Por cierto… ¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON CHOCOLOVE!

En fin, creo que con esto ya está todo dicho. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. El próximo, ya vendrá cuando pueda terminarlo (T_T), pero si la espera se os hace interminable, podéis ver otro de mis fics, que escribo a la par que este (_Shinkû no Mura_, es de Naruto).

Dejadme algún reviewcito bonito, ¿vale? n_n ¡Ya nos leeremos!


	5. Hasta la arena se come si vas con amigos

**5**

**Hasta la arena se come si vas con amigos**

¿Alguna vez has ido de vacaciones- a tus últimas vacaciones de verano antes de entrar en Bachillerato- y ves grupitos de chavales en tus mismas, y en uno de ellos siempre hay una persona que parece estar aburrida, de responsable o haciendo de criada para los demás que parecen no darse cuenta de lo descolocado que se siente el otro y solo se preocupan de sí mismos? Bueno, pues nunca creí que deseara estar en esa situación, pero últimamente me parece que es la mejor opción que podría elegir si en estos momentos quisiera cambiar la mía.

Me llamo Ôyamada Chisai, y para los que no me conozcan, hace poco que cumplí los quince años, lo que significa que este es mi último verano como alumno de Secundaria, antes de entrar al Bachillerato en Mayo (fechas posibles gracias a la última reforma educativa de la ONU. Gracias ONU. No es un sarcasmo, pero casi).

Y para los que me conozcan todavía menos, les diré algo muy curioso sobre mis amistades: mientras que yo soy cien por cien humano, mi pandilla está compuesta por, ni nada más ni nada menos, que tres chamanes.

Dichos individuos en concreto son Shiratori, a quien ya hace uno dos o tres años que conozco; su amigo de la infancia y mejor de los míos, Umi; y la prometida del primero: Utsukushii Shojo, una bruja que va de dulce y de princesita pero que en realidad es el mismo Diablo.

Como iba diciendo, estas eran nuestras últimas vacaciones de verano antes del próximo curso y Shiratori tuvo la "genial" idea de que nos fuéramos todos juntos a las playas del sur.

-¡A Okinawa!- dijo todo emocionado-¡Nos pondríamos morenísimos y nosotros hasta podríamos seguir entrenando para la Shaman Fight entre los acantilados, por la noche!

Eso lo discutimos la última semana de clase antes de las vacaciones. Yo dije:

-A esos acantilados siempre van parejitas para no tener que pagar un hotel o por hacer la gracia- sabía que era cierto por que una de mis primas siempre decía que era lo que ella hacía con su novio de turno cuando iba a Okinawa-. Y sobre todo si es verano. Okinawa estará hasta arriba de universitarios o viejos.

Entonces sentí las uñas de Shojo clavándoseme en el cogote mientras ella decía con su angelical sonrisita:

-Si no quieres tú no vengas, ¿eh? Nadie te obliga- aunque en realidad ella me estaba obligando a aceptar la propuesta de Shiratori (y solo por que era de Shiratori) bajo pena de desollarme y bañarme en cal, sal, lejía y ácido. Así todo junto.

Al final acepté ir a Okinawa y Umi también se apuntó:

-Me gusta el mar. Pero me gusta más no darle a Shojo motivos para querer arrancarme los ojos con una cucharilla de plástico- me confesó más tarde en la seguridad del baño de los chicos. El único lugar adónde Shojo jamás podría entrar. ¡Dios te bendiga, baño de chicos!

Con respecto a Shojo, ella es el motivo por el que ahora mismo (tostándome en una hamaca de la playa, bajo el dorado sol de Okinawa) desearía estar de criado y no de invitado.

Hace apenas unos pocos meses que la conocí, pero el miedo que me inspira es ya mayor al que me dio Asakura Hime, prácticamente el mismo día.

Shojo era la prometida de Shiratori, según sus propias palabras, o sea que imaginaos la escenita, ahí, en medio del desierto Hachikobara por la noche.

* * *

_En cuento la chica rubia, la tal Shojo hubo gritado a los cuarto vientos su relación con Shiratori, yo me quedé helado ¡Cómo iba a estar prometido un chico de catorce escasos años como Shiratori, por muy chamán o heredero del mayor imperio financiero actual, que fuese! ¡No tenía lógica! Desesperado busqué a Umi, esperando encontrarle con la misma impresión que yo, pero él estaba tan ricamente. De hecho, dijo:_

_-Hola a ti también, Shojo. No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a que pases de mí como de la mierda._

_Entonces la bola rosa que antes me había atacado a mí, ahora hizo lo mismo con Umi, gruñendo:_

**-¡Tama! ¡Tama!**

_-¡Ah! ¡Quita, Tamashii! ¡O te juro que dejo Isônade te pegue un bocao!_

_La amenaza no le dio miedo a Tamashii que siguió agrediéndole hasta que oí a Shiratori decir:_

_-Porfa, Shojo, dile que le deje_

_Y Shojo respondió:_

_-¡Por supuesto, Shiro-kun! ¡Tama-chan con eso ya vale!_

_Y la bola, de un rosa translucido, enseguida se alejó de Umi para volver con su ama y ronronearle junto al codo como un gatito malvado y mentiroso y con vocecilla inocente._

_-_**Tamaaa…**

* * *

Después de aquella escenita, Shiratori y Umi me explicaron que en épocas de la Shaman Fight era muy común que los grandes clanes de chamanes prometieran desde la cuna a sus más última descendencia, para que la estirpe del clan no se perdiera en caso de sucediera algún imprevisto.

-Shojo y yo hemos estado prometidos desde antes de nacer- me dijo Shiratori, aunque lo hizo con esa tibia máscara oscura que siempre veo en sus ojos cuándo habla de sí mismo, de su pasado, o de su familia; lo cuál aumentaba el misterio a su alrededor-. Nos presentaron por primera vez a los cuatro años y desde entonces hemos estado muy enamorados.

Para demostrarlo, se paso el resto del tiempo, desde que nos la encontramos en Hachikobara hasta el día de hoy, cogidito de la mano de su novia, y ella de la de él. Sí, estaban completamente acaramelados.

Más tarde le pregunté a Umi si él también estaba prometido con alguien.

-No, yo no. Los de la familia Tao, ya hace mucho que no nos prometemos. Antes sí, como antes de la Revolución Comunista del siglo XX o así, pero acabaron llegando a la endogamia y eso diezmó mucho al clan. Tuvimos suerte de no desaparecer. Ahora no concertamos matrimonios por miedo a que nos vuelva a pasar.

¿Veis? Eso sí tenía lógica, y no lo de Shiratori y Shojo (que llamaba siempre a Shiratori como "Shiro", en plan diminutivo-cutre-que-no-se-da-cuenta-de-que-lo-es).

Le dije eso a Umi y me dijo:

-¿Sabes? Shiratori me comentó que Hime también estuvo prometida durante un tiempo. Pero ella no se lo tomó nada bien cuando la presentaron a su prometido y le vapuleó hasta más no poder. Todavía está hospitalizado, y eso que ocurrió cuando ella tenía cuatro años.

¡O sea, hace catorce! ¡Que burrada, Dios mío!

-Pero, ¿Qué le hizo?-pregunté, lívido. Umi me sonrió de forme siniestra y retorcida.

-El Oversoul de Hime consiste en los disparos. Usa su propia fuerza chamánica como metralla y las heridas que provoca esa fuerza en estado puro (como las balas de Hime) en alguien que no sea su médium, pueden incluso no sanarse jamás. Hime le disparó cuarenta veces al pobre chaval. Oí que la bronca que le calló fue apoteósica. Pero se libró de lo de ir al altar

Desde luego, Hime no era ningún ángel de la Guarda, pero ella al menos no fingía serlo, como Shojo.

A la mañana siguiente de su combate en Hachikobara, ella no había perdido el tiempo y se había inscrito rápidamente a nuestra misma escuela y logro acabar no solo en nuestra misma clase, si no que además consiguió que el profesor la pusiera al lado de Shiratori. Las fans que él ya tenía no eran tontas y veían claramente la cara que Shojo le ponía a Shiratori (claro que lo que ellas no sabían era que esos dos iban a acabar casándose sí o sí) y le montaron una _emboscada_ en el baño de las chicas. Cuando me imagino la escena pienso que sería algo en plan "Asakura-kun es nuestro, rubia de bote" o "Nosotras le vimos antes, cariño" y que Shojo, que hasta entonces habría seguido manteniendo su carita de niña buena habría acabando retorciéndole el brazo a alguna y comentando con su voz dulce pero envenenada y su maldita sonrisa "A mí no me habla así de mi futuro marido nadie, ¿te enteras, montón de escoria?"

Por supuesto no tengo forma de saberlo, pero estoy bastante seguro (y yo rara vez me equivoco) de que algo por el estilo habría sucedido teniendo en cuenta que ahora, cada vez que Shojo saludaba con falsa inocencia y bondad a cualquier chica de nuestra clase, esta se quedaba un rato temblando y tardaba en volver a reaccionar.

Y otra cosa más que me ponía nerviosísimo con Shojo era que casi nunca podía verle los ojos. Normalmente los llevaba tan entornados que solo se veían las rendijas formadas por sus dos hileras de pestañas rubias y cortitas, y al parecer eso no la resta visión en absoluto (desde que mis amistades se componen por tres chamanes y una esencia de la hierba, las cosas raras cada vez me van pareciendo más normales).

Por si eso no fuera poco, Shojo parece tener una especie de fetichismo psicópata conmigo por que – según opiniones y palabras de Umi- cree que puedo estar interesado en robarle a su amado "Shiro-kun".

¡POR FAVOR!

El caso era que ahora estabamos en Okinawa. Umi, gracias a los contactos de la empresa de su familia, el consorcio Hasuu **(n/A: "Hasuu" es otra forma de llamar a la flor de loto en japonés. ¿Quién sabe cual es la principal XD?)**,teníamos como habitación una suite de lujo para cuatro personas, con dormitorios separados, en el ático del aero-hotel más lujoso (y, por supuesto, caro) de la playa.

Yo soy de buena familia, así que estoy acostumbrado a ciertas cosas, pero incluso eso me pareció alucinante.

Desde nuestro hotel, que iba sobrevolando las zonas más salvajes y bellas de las islas, veíamos de todo. Ni siquiera me acorde de lo mucho que odiaba a Shojo cuando, al segundo día de estar aquí, contemplamos la puesta de sol más alucinante de nuestras vidas.

Había que reconocer que aunque al principio iba a nuestras vacaciones con un humor de perros, apenas necesite treinta y seis horas para sentirme el chaval más feliz del planeta Tierra, en compañía del contagioso buen humor de Umi y Shiratori (hasta Shojo empezaba a darme un poco más igual ahora), haciendo largas excursiones por las selvas con Kusaki, que estaba rebosante de felicidad al ver tantísimas plantas y ni uno solo de los muros de cristal del invernadero de mi abuelo, donde había vivido largo tiempo, nadando en el agua más pulcra y transparente que jamás haya podido imaginarme, y logrando un bronceado con el que logré que más de alguna chica girara la cabeza por la calle al verme, lo cual es (seamos sinceros) lo más importante de todo.

A la tarde del quinto día, Kusaki y yo estabamos sentados en mi cama escribiéndole un e-mail a mi abuelo y envialdole algunas de las fotos que habíamos hecho. La luz anaranjada del crepúsculo tropical volvía todo el aire de un tono jaspeado. Mientras yo le dictaba a Kusaki, él con sus pies delgados como agujas iba saltando de tecla en tecla en mi portátil con tal rapidez que a veces hasta tenía que pararse a esperarme. Para él era un nuevo y divertido juego.

-"…para mañana nos hemos apuntado a un grupo de submarinismo para ver el fondo del mar. Umi dice que él puede hacer eso fácilmente con Isônade, pero le interesa ver como lo haríamos los humanos normales. En fin, supongo que eso es todo. Acuérdate de que el próximo martes tienes la revisión dental. No te olvides de ir al médico a hacértela, que te conozco. Un abrazo. Te quiero, abuelo. Chisai" - terminé de deletrear, y al instante, Kusaki también acabó y voló desde el teclado para que yo pudiera seleccionar libremente el icono de "enviar".

Entonces, Umi entró en mi parte de la suite y me dijo:

-Oye, Shojo se ha ido a hacer unas compras así que estamos solos los chicos. ¿Te vienes al bar de hotel?

Por supuesto que me bajaba al bar del hotel. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estabamos solo los chicos, y queríamos nuestra "tarde-de-testosterona" sin prometidas/novias/lo que sea de por medio. Shiratori ya estaba ennoviado, pero ¿acaso no podíamos Umi y yo regodearnos de lo bien que nos sentaba el verano para dejar que lo admiraran cuanto quisieran las chicas guapas de Okinawa que nos esperaban ahí abajo?

* * *

Como ya he dicho, Shiratori ya tenía Shojo, pero eso no impidió que se viniera con nosotros. En cuento tuvimos nuestros pedidos (tres copas de un complejo vitamínico a base de mango, maracuyá, naranjas, fresas, plátano, melocotón y otras frutas raras de nombre impronunciable), brindamos por el verano que tanto nos estaba gustando.

-Lo mejor de este año es que apenas hace calor, ¿verdad? – comentó Shiratori, limpiándose la espuma del zumo del labio- Solo el justo para querer bañarse en el mar.

-No- dijo Umi tras soltar la pajita -. Lo mejor es que ya se han terminado los veintiún meses de primera fase de la Shaman Fight y que cada vez estamos más cerca de él, Shiratori.

Pero Umi debió decir algo inapropiado, por que de repente, Shiratori dejó su sonrisa tierna y relajada para ponerse tenso, como un depredador al acecho, o - peor aún - una presa alerta. Sin embargo, esto yo solo pude verlo durante un segundo ínfimo, por que en seguida Umi reparó su desliz:

-¡Cada vez estamos más cerca del Rey de los Espíritus! ¿No es genial?

Sin embargo, Shiratori no le hizo ni caso y siguió sorbiendo de su pajita. La verdad era que la actuación de Umi había sido tan buena que si no hubiera sido por que yo ya sé como las gasta Shiratori y le tengo vigilado los ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos del día **(N/A: Calculadlos, ¡son 86400!) ,** no me habría dado ni cuenta de su tamaña metedura de pata.

Aunque yo no sabía todavía que era lo que convertía a mi amigo en una versión oscura de sí mismo.

Fuera como fuese, el único que parecía darse cuanta de ello parecía ser únicamente yo, como siempre. Pero se me (nos) olvidó todo cuando un grupito de chicas pasó riéndose delante de nuestra mesa y todas nos miraron con guiños y sonrisitas.

Que quieres, nadie dijo que los quince años sean justos…

Por supuesto, no nos comos más colín aquella tarde que el de haber visto a un grupo de chicas que en realidad no nos guiñaban a Umi y a mí (por lo menos tan poco miraban a Shiratori), si no a sus novios un par de mesas más allá y que eran un grupo de auténticos macarras de esos que cuando te quieres dar cuenta ya te han _matao_ al darte la paliza de tu vida, o de tu muerte, según se mire.

Y menos mal que nos dimos cuenta por que Umi y yo ya íbamos derechitos a la "caza", como lo llamaba mi abuelo, y nos habíamos repeinado y todo para levantarnos, cuando los novietes aquellos se les acercaron y se pusieron a besuquearse en nuestras caras de corazones rotos. Estoy seguro de que eso entra a la perfección en la categoría de sadismo, o por lo menos aparecer en la entradilla de algún diccionario.

"**Sadismo._ **1· _Disfrute provocado por el dolor ajeno, ya sea físico o psicológico._ 2· _Que la chavala en la que te has fijado por que te guiñaba el ojo vaya y se de el lote con el esperpento de su novio-chulo-playa en tus mismas narices, justo cuando habías terminado de acicalarte medianamente para saludarla_."

¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices que soy un exagerado?

¡Serás tú, que eres un insensible y nunca te has llevado semejante chasco por que te llueven las _titis_, desgraciao!

El caso era que ahí estábamos. En nuestra lujosa habitación. Umi y yo, como haciendo que nos preparábamos para el casting de una peli de zombis (teníamos un aurilla morada y siniestra alrededor y todo), nos lamentábamos de nuestra desgracia pero incluso aquello nos cansó pronto, y tras una pausa en silencio acabe preguntándole:

-Oye, ¿Por qué a veces parece que hay dos Shiratoris?

Como era de esperar, Umi no entendió al principio a que me refería.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No sé- expliqué-. Hay veces en las que parece que Shiratori deja de ser el que nosotros conocemos para volverse otra persona, más oscura y tal. Cuando le vi pelear por primera vez hubo un momento en que de repente actuó de esa forma.

Tras decir yo eso, mientras recordaba como hacía ya tantos meses que se habían vuelto años, Shiratori me había salvado la vida (dos veces), Umi cobró interés por lo que yo le dije, por que se incorporó sobre su cama y me miró diciendo:

-¿En serio? ¿Contra quien peleó?

-Un macarra llamado Kubo Tassho. Era un zumbado y un psicópata. Intento matarme ¿sabes? Aunque al final fue Shiratori quien se lo cargó a él.

Yo había dicho aquello con total calma (ya hacía mucho tiempo que había superado el hecho de que mi mejor amigo había matado al loco que había intentado matarme a mí), así que cuando noté los puños de Umi agarrándome de la camiseta, me llevé un buen susto.

Desde sus ojos dorados, veía la urgencia y el miedo.

-¿Qué lo mató? ¿Dices que _Shiratori_ mató a ese tipo? ¿¡_Shiratori_!

Temblando, yo asentí.

-Sé que es raro en él. Por eso te preguntaba antes…

Pero no pude seguir. Umi en seguida me soltó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Yo me quedé solo, junto a Kusaki, que se había asustado tanto como yo y estaba escondido entre los cojines. La pequeña esencia salió de su refugio y se me acercó, tímido.

-_**Kiii…**_

Aún alucinado, le pasé mi mano a Kusaki para que se posase en ella como solía hacer.

-No pasa nada, Kusaki. No pasa nada…

Aunque ni yo me lo creía.

* * *

El ruido de las cigarras entre los hierbajos ponía a Hime de los nervios.

No le importaba que fuera verano, pero odiaba Izumo y todo lo relacionado con la casa en la que se había criado. Odiaba el jardín lleno de bichos e insectos desagradables. Odiaba los pabellones de la antigua mansión. Odiaba la estatuilla del buda que había en la puerta. Odiaba a los criados que se inclinaban pavorosos al verla y la llamaban "Hime-sama". Odiaba su propio nombre, y más aún su apellido. Odiaba a Shiratori, por ser un niñato incrédulo y estúpido que no sabía como funcionaba el mundo. Odiaba a su padre por ser un cero a la izquierda salvo para demostrarle lo sola que estaba.

Pero sobre todo odiaba a Asakura Ritsuka. Sobretodo, odiaba a su madre.

La sirvienta la guió hacia el salón privado de "la señora Ritsuka" a pesar de que Hime se lo sabía de memoria, de todas las veces que su madre tenía que desaprobar la más mínima cosa que hiciera mal.

La anciana abrió un poco el panel de papel que aislaba a su ama del resto del mundo y la majestuosidad roja del reducido plano en el que se movía la auténtica cabeza del clan Asakura, se expandió ante los ojos verdes y helados de Hime.

Con paso silencioso, la joven se dirigió ante su madre, que la esperaba sentada en un cojín mientras sostenía una especie de viejo cuaderno en sus rodillas flexionadas. Hime ya conocía aquella libreta pero no dijo nada y se sentó ante Ritsuka.

El único movimiento de la mujer fue el de levantar las pupilas hacia el rostro blanco de su hija. Ni siquiera tuvo que parpadear ni mover un solo músculo de la lisa frente, de la que nacía y pulcro y oscuro pelo castaño completamente apretado en un tirante y complicado recogido.

-Has tardado demasiado en venir-dijo, arrastrando la voz- Te ordené volver a la casa familiar hace casi una semana, pero te has tomado tu tiempo.

Hime no dijo nada. Sabía que si decía cualquier cosa sin ser preguntada su madre no titubearía al abofetearla por su "falta de respeto". Lo único que hizo fue apretar los puños, entornar los ojos y morderse los labios por dentro. _Como desearía disparar contra aquella maldita mujer…_

Ritsuka la miró más fijamente y levantó el ahajado cuaderno.

-Sé que sabes perfectamente lo que es esto, ¿verdad? Es el viejo Senjiraketsu, que recoge las técnicas más poderosas que nadie jamás pudo haber desarrollado.

Hime asintió muy levemente. Eso ya lo sabía. Toda la vida, Ritsuka la había obligado a entrenar con aquel antiquísimo deshecho de papiro y tinta. A ella y a su hermano Shiratori.

Ritsuka siguió hablando:

-Eres tan desastrosa como hija que no me has mantenido informada sobre los progresos de Shiratori en Tokio, tal y como te ordené que hicieras, y por tu culpa ahora nunca sabremos si de verdad está haciendo lo que debe o no y eso podría ser fatal para el desenlace de esta Shaman Fight. Todo por tu culpa. Por tu desidia, tu rebeldía y tu absoluta falta de responsabilidad.

Ritsuka no gritaba, pero el deje de ira contenida en su voz era estremecedor y claro. Hime sabía lo que la estaba esperando desde que la mujer ante ella la había exigido volver de inmediato a Izumo, igual que sabía que si aún no lo había recibido era por que Ritsuka Asakura era una mujer que jamás –_jamás_- se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos más inmediatos, por punzantes que estos fueran. Jamás.

Entonces, por primera vez en casi tres años, una pequeña diminuta e insignificante arruguita vertical se sembró en el entrecejo de Ritsuka, cuando ella lo frunció.

-Debería castigarte ahora mismo por tu insolencia-susurró voy a darte una última oportunidad de redimirte, solo por que tu padre me lo suplico al enterarse de que te había hecho venir, así que ya puedes ir yendo a darle las gracias de rodillas y empezar a ser un poco menos ingrata con la familia que te lo ha dado todo. Además todavía tango tareas para ti, empezando por llamar ahora mismo a tu hermano y decirle que venga aquí inmediatamente, no como tú. ¿Me has oído?

Esta vez si que tenía permiso para hablar. Conteniendo el odio, Hime respondió:

-Sí, madre.

Ritsuka pareció un poco más satisfecha.

-Ahora vete. Tú padre te está esperando. Y luego trae en seguida a Shiratori. A partir de ahora yo misma supervisaré su entrenamiento.

Después de todo, él es nuestra última esperanza.

* * *

Ya hacía rato que el sol se había puesto, pero aún así todavía quedaban algunos residuos naranjas de su luz de fuego. El cielo estaba dorado, como preñado de valiosos lingotes, y las nubes parecían pedazos de tela completamente rasgados y teñidos de un intenso tono escarlata. Sin duda era uno de los espectáculos más sumamente hermosos del planeta.

Pero eso no nos importaba lo más mínimo a Kusaki y a mí, que estábamos bajando de dos en dos los escalones de la enorme escalinata que llevaba a todas partes del hotel flotante en que nos alojábamos (bueno, yo los bajaba como un energúmeno y ganándome unos gritos que me llamaban de todo menos bonito. Kusaki flotaba a mi lado, invisible para los emisores de tan cariñosos epítetos).

Tras habérseme pasado el susto, que Umi me había pegado, y tranquilizar a mi pobre esencia de la hierba (¡malpensados!), ambos habíamos ido corriendo a todo tren y todo trapo por el hotel entero buscando a Shiratori, Umi, o incluso a Shojo, lo cual es un magnífico referente de mi desesperación actual. Pero no habíamos encontrado nada más que a viejos forrados de pasta y grasa que mascullaban algo así como "gamberros de hoy en día" al verme zumbando.

Cansado, acabé por volverme a la cafetería a por un buen vaso de agua. Mientras me lo bebía, Kusaki empezó a tirarme de la manga, gritando:

-_**¡Ki, ki, kiiiiiiiiiiiii!**_

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué pasa Kusaki?- dije, algo inquieto. Pero miré hacia donde él me señalaba y juro que me dieron ganas de plantarle dos besos como dos catedrales (no sé muy bien que es una catedral, aunque debe ser algo grande y antiguo, por que mi abuelo me contó que era lo que su abuelo decía para hablar de algo enorme) (¿se puede besar a un espíritu del tamaño de tu dedo pulgar?).

Un poco más allá, tras una cristalera, estaban los tres (desgraciados) amigos que andaba yo buscando. Eché a correr hacia ellos, aunque tuve que girar para poder salir por la puerta y no a través del cristal. Pero cuando llegué lo más cerca que pude de ellos me fijé en que estaban hablando en un círculo cerrado, con mucho secretismo y cara de ser algo grave.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya te habías encontrado con uno de sus locos? ¿Se lo has ocultado también a Ritsuka? Seguro que eso sí que no te lo perdona.

Yo nunca había visto a Umi actuando así, tan tenso, como si fuera a pasar algo malo. ¿Alguna vez habéis visto que un tiburón se asuste por que cree que un depredador anda tras él? La sensación que me transmitía Umi ahora era exactamente esa.

-Shiro-kun, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Estaba tan preocupada por ti…

Esa era Shojo, y como siempre que hablaba con Shiratori, sentía de verdad lo que decía. Era el Diablo con un disfraz de muselina rosa Barbie.

Pero Shiratori no dijo nada, así que Shojo respondió, más ásperamente.

-¿Era por ese chico, Ôyamada? ¿No querías asustarlo diciéndole nada sobre Hao?

No me centré en que hablaran de mí si no en lo tenso que se puso todo el cuerpo de Shiratori. Como si aquella última palabra bastara para contraer su inocente cara en un rictus de furia y odio. En los ojos de Shiratori ya no se veía nada más que ira.

Por fin, reaccionó, más calmado pero con la sombra de antes aún presente, y dijo:

-Yo… no quería que mi madre se enterara tan rápido de lo de Tassho. Si lo hacía ella vendría en seguida a Tokio y no quiero eso. A ella no le gusta esa ciudad y por eso no quería hacerla venir tan pronto… Además no he tenido ninguna pista más ni…

La voz de Shiratori fue quebrándose como, los finos huesos de las alas de un pájaro pequeño hasta que ya no pudo sacar ningún sonido de la garganta. Shojo le cogió con dulzura de la mano, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, igual que un polluelo caído del nido.

Umi, por el contrario, parecía incluso más molesto que antes.

-¿Solo te importaba que Ritsuka no fuera a Tokio por que no le gusta la ciudad? ¿No sería por Chisai, quizás?

Ante aquello Shojo le lanzó una mirada asesina y yo me olvidé de tragar saliva o aire. En la cara de Shiratori se dibujo una expresión de súbito miedo.

-Fue Chisai quien decidió seguir a mi lado, y yo no soy quién para impedírselo.- dijo al fin, él- Además no he hecho nada malo.

Parecía un niño pidiendo perdón por haber roto algo sin querer mientras jugaba. Tembloroso, se dejó abrazar por Shojo, quien aún miraba a Umi como si quisiera mandarlo directamente al infierno. Pero él no se dejaba achicar y siguió hablando:

-¿Le has dicho a Chisai algo sobre Hao?

_Hao._

Yo ya conocía ese nombre. Hacía tres años que no lo oía pero en ningún momento se me había ocurrido olvidarlo.

_¡NO DECEPCIONARÉ A HAO-SAMA!_

Era el nombre que Kubo había gritado a los cuatro vientos cuando intentó matarme.

Era aquello que siempre parecía hacer aparecer la oscuridad en los ojos de Shiratori.

Era la respuesta a todo.

O más bien, _Hao lo era todo._

* * *

Hime disparó una vez más contra la roca. Ese último tiro fue fatal y el enorme montículo de piedra acabó estallando en millones de pequeños fragmentos que se diseminaron por el resto del claro.

El joven criado que la esperaba (es decir, que la vigilaba por orden de Ritsuka), temblaba de miedo ante aquella muestra de potencial.

Se llamaba Chairo Kotaka. Kotaka había entrado bajo la tutela de la familia Asakura desde muy niño. Era un criado, pero también un aprendiz, de cuyo notable talento para el espiritismo, el clan pretendía sacar provecho.

Como llevaba desde crío en la familia y tenía casi la misma edad que ella, Kotaka conocía bastante a la "señorita" Hime. Pero toda una vida de dieciocho años no bastaban para inmunizar a nadie contra el terror que la joven podía llegar a inspirar.

Su joven señora, había salido, furiosa como una fiera enjaulada, de la entrevista con su madre, la señora Ritsuka, y en vez de ir a visitar al señor o a reflexionar a su cuarto o a llamar a su hermano pequeño, el joven señor Shiratori, Hime había salido de la mansión de los Asakura y sus jardines, para internarse en los bosques que había más atrás y que también formaban parte de las tierras del clan.

Había sido la tía abuela de Kotaka, la jefa del servicio, la que le había sugerido que acompañase a la señorita y velase por ella.

Tras la sarta de disparos de Hime contra aquel inocente pedrusco, Kotaka veía cada vez más claro que su joven ama no necesitaba protección que valga.

El halo violeta en torno a la mano de Hime no se evaporó todavía, sino que lo mantuvo un rato más. Un poco más lejos había otra roca igual de buena que la otra que ya había destruido.

Hime pensó en Ritsuka, su madre. En cuanto la odiaba, en la prepotencia con la que lo trataba todo. No la irritaba que alguien se sintiese por encima de ella (la joven sabía perfectamente que algunas personas siempre son superiores a otras y tienen derecho a actuar como la venga en gana), pero no podía soportar que Ritsuka se creyese una de esas personas, cuando estaba claro que era tan parasitaria como el resto del mundo.

Hime se concentró en ello y dejó que su poder se materializase y concentrarse en la palma de sus manos.

Cuando juzgó que la bala era lo bastante dura, la lanzó con una ira insaciable y rabia contenida.

El proyectil salió disparado y destruyó la segunda roca sin problemas.

Cuando ya no quedó nada de la nube de polvo y fragmentos, levantada por la destrucción, el asustado Kotaka se atrevió a decir:

-H-Hime-sama ha mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que la señorita estuvo en la casa familiar de Izumo. Seguro que los señores se alegran muchísimo de ver tantos progresos en la primogénita del clan.

Súbitamente, Hime se giró con violencia y lanzó al aterrado Kotaka una fría mirada, rodeada de oscuridad, en la que el brillo verde de sus ojos relucía como un faro sobrenatural.

Kotaka esperó a que ella hiciera algo, pero Hime se limitó a echar a andar para volver a la casa. Cuando pasó a su lado, el pobre sirviente creyó percibir con tal intensidad como si fuera suyo, el odio que emanaba su señorita.

Hime fue atravesando el bosque con un paso lento y desganado, casi arrastrando los pies por el suelo de tierra.

Kotaka, el estúpido vigía que la estúpida y pelota abuela que tenía le había asignado, no la seguía. Aún estaba lloriqueando en el claro, meado de pavor y llamando patéticamente a su madre.

Mejor así.

Hime detestaba todo de Izumo y por ello había retrasado su vuelta tanto como le hubiera sido posible.

Había recibido el encargo de su madre un lunes, pero no fue hasta el sábado de aquella misma semana cuando ella se había dignado a hacer las maletas, a sabiendas de que la paciencia de Ritsuka tenía un límite. Un límite que se alcanzaba con asombrosa facilidad.

Al salir de la entrevista con su madre, Hime se había autoexiliado a aquel claro rocoso con la intención de descargar toda la ira sobre algo rompible, como una piedra, y disfrutar de la soledad y del saberse inexpiable. Pero aquella vieja chocha jefa de criados, tenía otras intenciones (o más bien las tenían Ritsuka y su títere principal) y había decidido que algo tan frágil y delicado como la primogénita de su señora, no debía ir sola allá por donde cualquier indiscreto podía tentar su inocente y virginal mente. Y, ¿Quién mejor par cuidar de tan preciado tesoro que el nieto que bebía los vientos por ella desde que mojaba la cama (lo cual en opinión de Hime, era desde anoche mismo)? Quizás incluso la joven señorita hasta tendría a bien casarse del pobre Kotaka y así convertir en príncipe al mendigo. Sí, claro, ¿por que no?

Hime estaba seguro de que la mente de la jefa de criados era tan retrograda y estaba tan vieja que seguía pensando que cualquier mujer que ya manchara de rojo cada mes era una fresca y una desheredada si no se apoyaba constantemente en un varón al que servir como una esclava toda la vida bajo pena de ir al infierno por fulana, por que después de todo la misión de una mujer era someterse, que para algo era la inferior y la que tenía tendencia al pecado. Además, seguro, que seguía viendo a Hime como un bebé de rizos rubios o una niña de teta incapaz de distinguir al fantasma de un muerto del espíritu de un bosque, y mucho menos de defenderse.

Por ello Hime odiaba hasta a los siervos del clan: la voluntad de ellos era la de la señora Chairo, la abuela de Kotaka. Y la voluntad de la señora Chairo, era la voluntad de la Señora Ritsuka. Pero Hime tenía sus propias ideas. Ideas que cada vez le costaba más reprimir y en las que ella destrozaba a balazo limpio la cara de toda la gente que vivía en la enorme mansión tradicional. Y una vez que la matanza terminaba Takumi estaba allí, con ella, a su lado para cogerla de la mano y besarla hasta el día del juicio.

Takumi…

Hime endulzó ligeramente la expresión de su cara al pensar en él. Era lo único que amaba en el mundo.

Como un ángel que había renunciado por completo al cielo, venido únicamente para demostrarle que no estaba sola.

Hime se turbó un poco al recordar como le había conocido.

Un día ella salía del estúpido colegio en el que pasaba su estancia en Tokio (el clan lo había elegido por que era elitista y estaba cerca del de Shiratori, que no tenía Bachillerato). Acababa de terminar su primera semana en aquel antro insufrible, y pateaba el asfalto de las calles, enfadada como una mona.

Entonces de un cruce, apareció él. Parecía tan solo un chico dando un paseo aprovechando el buen tiempo, y de hecho Hime no se fijó mucho en él.

Cuando pasaron el uno al lado del otro, Hime ni se fijó en él, pero Takumi ya la había visto y miraba su pelo al viento.

-Vaya- había dicho- . Que curioso…

Fue entonces cuando Hime reparó en él, espetándole:

-¿Qué te pasa?

Pero el joven se limitó a sonreír livianamente.

-Nada, es solo que tienes el pelo ondulado. Te queda bien.

Tras aquello Hime no supo que decir y encandilada se quedó mirando a la primera persona que parecía que de verdad pensaba que tenía un pelo bonito.

En Izumo las criadas la elogiaban por sus rizos rubios, aunque Hime sabía que era por hacer la pelota y que Ritsuka lo aborrecía como si fuera una mancha de lepra

Ella había querido darle las gracias (no lo había hecho nunca, pero sabía que era lo que se decía cuando te piropeaban), pero el chico ya había echado a andar otra vez. En cuanto Hime pudo reaccionar, tomó la misma dirección que él, pero al girar una esquina, vió que él había desaparecido.

Para un humano aquello habría sido terrorífico, pero Hime era superior y sabía que su admirador era un chamán. Uno muy poderoso, a juzgar por como ella no lo había percibido antes.

El tiempo fue pasando y cada tanto, Hime volvía a ver a Takumi, desde la ventana de clase y al otro lado de la calle. Siempre a distancia y durante escasos segundos. Pero Takumi siempre la miraba y sonreía directamente. Solo a ella. Solo por ella.

Y entonces volvieron a hablar, cada vez más a menudo. Y más, y más, y más. Hasta que, por lo menos una vez por semana, Takumi aparecía misteriosamente en su cuarto-sin dejar que ella le percibiera antes de tiempo- únicamente para verla durante al menos unos minutos.

Hime enroscó los brazos sobre sí misma, abrazándose como una pitón suicida, y agachó la cabeza, quizá para ocultarle al aire del bosque su cara sonrojada, mientras seguía caminando camino a la mansión. Los pasos del lacayo aquel, Kotaka o lo que fuera, ya se oían cada vez más cerca, y ella no permitiría que nadie (¡y mucho menos un hombre que no fuera Takumi!) la viera tan vulnerable y frágil.

Aquella era la cara que reservaba en exclusiva para él y sus ojos negros, llameantes y helados al mismo tiempo, que penetraban con profundidad en lo más desnudo del alma de Hime.

* * *

Tamashii, el maldito bicho rosa de Shojo, debió pillarme (aún no sé cómo), por que se alejó un momento de su infernal dueña (lo cual ya de por sí es una mala señal) y salió disparado hacia mi escondite, y comenzó a atacarme como solía. Es decir como un gato cascarrabias, viejo y mimado, mascota de la bruja malvada del cuento (Sí, he llamado bruja a Shojo a posta pero eso es un secreto entre vosotros y yo, por que si me delatas te enteras. ¡Estamos juntos en esto!). Por supuesto, eso me obligó a salir de mi escondite. P*to bicho…

-¡Chisai!

-¡Chisai-kun!

-¡Enano!

-¡Sí, soy yo!¡Qué pasa, como si nunca me hubierais visto!-grité yo, queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto, como si fuera una especie de técnica de relajación.

Leí la tensión en los rostros de los tres chamanes que tenía en frente, que me miraban como diciendo "¡Mierda, nos ha pillao!", que era justamente lo que pasaba.

Cuando logré desembarazarme de Tamashii, el bicho de Shojo, les clavé yo mi propia mirada inquisidora.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No hay cuchicheítos para el humano? ¿No soy lo bastante friki para saber que coño está pasando o por que intento matarme un macarra?

Sí, estaba enfadado. Pero lo que me importaba era si ellos serían capaces de verlo. Con chamanes uno nunca sabe.

Notaba sus tres miradas puestas sobre mí como hierros candentes. Umi me miraba como suplicándome "vete mientras puedas". Shojo me decía con los ojos entornados las mil formas en las que pensaba torturarme antes de matarme de una forma lenta y dolorosa, pero me importó un bledo por que en aquel momento yo sentía que si quería podía mandarla a la mierda y quedar como el rey del mundo.

Shiratori, en cambio no me miraba de ninguna manera. Tenía en los ojos la misma expresión que un viajero que ve pasar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, sin pensar absolutamente en nada, aburrido y extasiado con las imágenes que pasaban a toda velocidad y que de repente se habían convertido en lo más absolutamente trascendente del mundo, en la droga de más última moda que bastaba un chute para que se te olvidara hasta tu propio nombre. Shiratori me miraba con esa cara, como si yo fuera algo insignificante y a la vez hubiera alcanzado el mismo nivel que Dios.

Finalmente él sonrió con esa manera triste que se tiene cuando aceptas una derrota. Te duele perder, pero te alegras de poder dejar de jugar.

Con su voz como el silbido de una flauta, Shiratori dijo:

-Vale, Chisai-kun, tienes razón. Además te prometí decírtelo todo algún día.

Una gota de sudor me cayó descuello y se secó antes de desaparecer bajo la camiseta. ¡La verdad, al fin...!

Pero como siempre, Shojo apareció para joder(me).

-Espera, Shiro-kun, aquí no es seguro, vamos a la habitación y allí hablamos.

Bueno, por lo menos, esta vez se había contentado con alargarme el vilo y el suspense, pero notad que no ha mencionado nada sobre mí en ningún momento.

Eso no lo hace para no meterse conmigo. Lo hace para que sepa que para ella yo cuento lo mismo que un chicle viejo.

¡Bruja!

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión, Hime se había encerrado en la habitación que hasta hace tres años había sido su dormitorio, antes de trasladarse a Tokio.

Al igual que en la posada del barrio de Funbarigaoka, en aquella sala tampoco había prácticamente nada de decoración que diese una pista sobre la adolescente que lo habitaba.

No había más que un escritorio con un bulbo flotante de luz fluorescente que hacía de flexo, una tableta de dibujos sobre la que se acumulaba el polvo y un reloj cuyas manillas holográficas señalaban casi las siete y media.

Quizás dentro de poco algún criado inocentón abriría su puerta para avisarla de la proximidad de la hora de la cena, y ella podría pegarle un par de tiros, solo para divertirse, y con un poco de suerte, ellos comprenderían que no quería de aquella casa ni la estúpida hora, del estúpido reloj, del estúpido escritorio de su estúpido cuarto.

Aburrida, Hime se revolvió en la colcha azul clarito de su futón. Tenía sueño, pero no le apetecía dormirse. Quería irse de Izumo, pero no quería volver a Tokio. En realidad el único lugar donde le gustaría estar no era exactamente un lugar, si no los brazos de Takumi, pero ella no le había dicho que estaba allí, así que él no podría venir a buscarla.

Luego recordó que aún no había avisado al tontaina de su hermano, Shiratori, tal y como le había ordenado Ritsuka.

Él le había dado la dirección telefónica del hotel al que se iba con su pandillita de frikis marginados y pringaos, antes de largarse adonde quiera que hubiera ido (lo cual en realidad, a Hime le importaba un comino), así que por ese detalle no había problema. Ya le llamaría más tarde, en mitad de la noche, para obligarlo a desvelarse. Sería una especie de calmante a su aburrimiento y rabia saber que al menos en la otra punta del país más pequeño del mundo actual (la enana isla de Japón) tampoco el petardo de su hermano podría dormir tranquilo…

Pensar en ello fue un consuelo momentáneo para Hime, pero no duró lo bastante.

Mientras estrangulaba a la almohada contra su cuerpo, delgado y frío, mascullaba:

-Takumi…

Y siguió así otro rato.

Pensaba constantemente en él. Daría lo que fuera por tenerlo cerca. Solo lo quería a él. Sólo a él.

Se imaginaba sus dedos fibrosos y cálidos apartándole el pelo de la oreja (el mismo pelo rubio y ondulado que le gustaba tanto). Estaba tan desesperada por volver a sus brazos, que casi notó su aliento cuando imaginó que la besaba en la frente y el nacimiento del cuello. Y si se concentraba un poco hasta le parecía oírle pronunciar su nombre.

-Hime…

Tenía una voz tan sugerente y suave… Si era él quien lo vocalizaba a Hime no le importaba tener su nombre. Se olvidaba de lo mucho que lo odiaba y se limitaba a disfrutar de la voz de Takumi.

-Hime- sonaba junto a su oído. Le estaba entrando un sueño…

Se giró para ponerse en una mejor postura y mientras caía dormida, le pareció que veía los ojos del hombre del que estaba enamorada, negros como pozos de fuel…

* * *

En nuestra habitación reinaba el silencio más incómodo inventado jamás por la humanidad.

-Ya estamos en privado, ¿vais a decirme lo que pasa o tengo que sacároslo a los tres con sacacorchos?-dije con una voz más borde de lo habitual.

Umi, apoyado contra una pared, parecía haber optado por limitarse a dejarse llevar como una corriente de agua, y me quedaba claro que pasara lo que pasara el se mantendría igual de frío e imperturbable, optando por una neutralidad absoluta.

Shojo me taladraba con su mirada entornada, como si esperara que de esa manera pudiera matarme y fulminarme cien mil veces y no dejar de mi ni una miga para los buitres.

Y Shiratori en apariencia estaba igual que Umi, pero incluso desde mi puesto de _heirr komandant _justo en frente de la única puerta que había para que nadie se me escapara, podía ver la lucha interna de sus ojos cada vez más brillantes. Como quien está a punto de llorar, solo que sabía que Shiratori no iba a llorar.

Era un crío y un ñoño pero no era de los que lloran o se lamentan. Eso ya lo había visto yo.

Shiratori era de los que atacaban.

Mi propia mirada se clavaba en él como un cuchillo. Yo también era de los que atacaban y no estaba ni la mitad de dispuesto a dejarme vencer ni por Shiratori, ni por nadie.

Creía que aquel aura de incomodidad y malestar a nuestro alrededor se prolongaría indefinidamente. Pero entonces Shiratori despegó los labios:

-Chisai-kun, ¿te acuerdas de Kubo Tassho?

Algo anonadado, yo asentí. Shiratori sonrió ligeramente y con un cierto deje de tristeza y resignación.

-Él dijo que no decepcionaría a un amo suyo. No actuaba por cuenta propia, si no que estaba subyugado a alguien. Alguien muy peligroso.

Aprovechando una pausa de Shiratori yo tragué saliva. En los ojos de él, la luz se había reducido al ridículo reflejo de la iluminación de la habitación en que estábamos, y su mirada se había llenado de una especie de antigüedad solemne y secreta. Y sin embargo ni siquiera en ese momento me daba cuenta de todo lo que en realidad iba a suponer la revelación a todo el enigma de Shiratori.

Yo solo podía pensar en que al fin iba a saber la verdad y más allá de eso, no era capaz de ver nada.

Por fin , Shiratori retomó el habla.

-Verás, la historia de mi familia, del clan Asakura se remonta casi al año 800, a la época Heian de Japón o incluso más allá.

_La mía era una familia reconocida por la gran habilidad de sus integrantes en cualquier problema relacionado con espíritus de cualquier índole. Si una __neko onna__**(N/A: Mujeres gato que se dedicaban a seducir a hombres humanos para tener hijos humanos**__)__andaba acechando a los jóvenes de la aldeas, si se pedía la interpretación de la profecía de un __haku kitsune__**(N/A: Zorros blancos, espíritus sabios que se decía eran profetas de desgracias y bendiciones)**__, o si alguien afirmaba que bajo su ventana se oían demasiado los ruidos de las fiestas de los __oni__**(N/A: Literalmente, ogros) **__o no sabía como lidiar con el __kappa__**(N/A: Espíritus del agua que solían ser inofensivos a pesar de su mal genio) **__ del ría de al lado, fuera lo que fuera, en aquella época hasta el mismísimo emperador rogaba la ayuda de un Asakura._

_Uno de ellos era especialmente poderoso y hábil. No solo hasta los espíritus más malignos se arrodillaban ante él sino que era un maestro del __onmyôdô__**, **__el arte de los cinco elementos, que controlaba con tal perfección que incluso la gente de su alrededor se cuestionaba hasta que punto era humano ese hombre. _

_Pero eran tantos los poderes de aquel Asakura, que había logrado algo impensable: podía conocer las almas de la gente sin necesidad a esperar a que estuvieran muertas como el resto de sus compañeros. O, para que lo entiendas de otra manera, Chisai-kun, él podía leer el pensamiento de la gente. Por eso conocía el temor, rechazo y desprecio que su sola mención provocaba incluso dentro del propio clan, y ya no digamos de los humanos normales. Gracias a sus habilidades, la familia Asakura era ahora la que ostentaba de verdad el poder absoluto y el respeto del Imperio, pero con aquello no se compensaba el miedo que la gente que él había creído que lo amarían incondicional y eternamente le profesaba ahora._

_Supongo que puedes imaginártelo, ¿verdad? De buenas a primeras, a lo largo de los años y con una intensidad cada vez mayor, él iba viendo que no solo no bastaban todas sus buenas intenciones y deseos de ayudar, si no que además le odiarían cada vez más y más por ello._

_Eso debió de ser demasiado para ese Asakura y para cualquiera, por que comenzó a renegar de aquellas personas a las que antaño habría auxiliado de buen grado y sin pensárselo dos veces, y empezó a ver en los humanos de a pie algo poco más que animales. Se habían reducido a seres inferiores que no podían ni comparase con la grandeza de los chamanes y los espiritistas, y que dañaban y destruían a los auténticos señores del mundo, a los espíritus, con su codicia y soberbia._

_Y así, poco a poco fue investigando e investigando hasta dar con la manera de subyugar o, mejor dicho, de eliminar a los humanos que estaban ciegos a toda la belleza natural del planeta y que llamaban monstruos a los que sí eran capaces de percibirla, a los chamanes, únicamente por la envidia que estos les profesaban. El camino que halló para realizar su utopía de un reino de chamanes se daba cada quinientos años. Solo una vez cada cinco siglos, pero bastaría con una oportunidad para entrar en comunión con el más grande de todos los espíritus._

_Descubrió la Shaman Fight, aunque seguramente él llegó a conocerla con otro nombre, y su premio: la fusión con un espíritu que bienmente podía ser lo que algunos se empeñaban en llamar Dios. Siguió investigando y descubrió que ya Buda y otro chamán del oeste, de una tierra lejana y desconocida para él llamada Judea, ya habían salido invictos de ediciones anteriores. ¿Si un extranjero desconocido y el legendario Iluminado ya habían vencido en el torneo, por que él, el más grande __onmyôji __del mundo no iba a ser menos digno del título de "Rey"?_

_Sin embargo el resto del clan ya se había percatado de los cambios de su hermano y de la oscuridad que lo iba inundando con una intensidad y una maldad crecientes y descubrieron sus planes. Así que le tendieron una trampa y pusieron fin as su vida. Los Asakura habían creado a aquel monstruo, así que la responsabilidad de neutralizar la amenaza que suponía era solo suya._

_Una vez muerto el __onmyôji__ todo debería haberse solucionado. Pero el conocimiento que había adquirido aquel hombre sobrepasaba en todo los límites de lo imaginable y había llegado a retar al mismísimo rey Enma del Infierno, a derrotarlo de manera absoluta y logrado así el poder de un auténtico Señor de la Muerte. Ni siquiera su asesinato por parte de los que un día afirmaron ser su familia le detendría. Él estaba ya por encima de la muerte y nada le impedía reencarnarse a placer para volver cada mitad de milenio a por aquello que consideraba, era legítimamente suyo: el título de Rey de los Chamanes._

Shiratori hizo una pausa, quizás para respirar. Veía que la frente le sudaba y su vista, clavada en la mía reflejaba cansancio. Pero más debajo había alivio. Me dio la sensación de que contarme todo aquello había supuesto algo parecido a haber corrido durante kilómetros en una carrera a muerte contra mil competidores en la que cada uno llevaba una piedra gigantesca atada a la espalda. El final de la carrera ya había llegado y él no había ganado. Seguía vivo pero no había ganado, aunque ahora podía quitarse la pesada carga. Ya no tendría que pelear, pero había perdido.

Esa era el tipo de mirada que yo veía en aquel momento de revelación y confesión en Shiratori.

Umi se mantenía aún impasible pero no hacía falta estar muy atento para notar que el nerviosismo y la tensión le reptaban bajo la piel como un gusano. Y Shojo miraba a Shiratori con la compasión de una madre, para después taladrarme a mi con la furia del diablo, y luego volvía a atender a su prometido.

Mis propios ojos se mantenían en la figura, cansada y sentada con pesadez en la cama, de Shiratori. Yo tenía la mandíbula y el cuello endurecidos del todo, y mis puños estaban tan apretados que aún no entiendo como podía seguir sintiendo la calidez vibrante del cuerpecillo etéreo de Kusaki junto a mi mano, como diciéndome, "ánimo, podría ser peor".

Lo malo es que yo ya intuía que sí que podía ser peor, mucho peor.

-No acaba ahí, ¿verdad?-dije, logrando despegar de repente los labios que se me habían pegado al quedárseme resecos. Mi propia voz sonaba gutural y cavernosa, como la de un reo que no ha hablado con nada ni nadie en años de penitencia.

Nada más decir aquello, las entornadas pestañas doradas de Shojo se fijaron en mí, como púas al rojo.

-¡Pero tú no ves como esta mi pobre, Shiro-kun! ¡Eres un desalmado! ¡Déjale descansar y cá…

-Shojo- interrumpió de repente Shiratori, asiendo con suavidad la manga rosa del jersey de Shojo-, yo quiero seguir.

Por primera vez en mi vida, vi a Shojo débil y desarmada, incapaz de negarle a su amor el deseo de terminar de zafarse del nudo de palabras y verdad que le ahogaba desde dentro de la garganta. Por un momento pareció que iba a reprocharle algo, pero sus hombros descendieron, mostrando que ella se rendía, y cogió con fuerza y cariño la mano de Shiratori.

Yo repetí mi pregunta, pero con un tono más suave. De alguna manera, aquella muestra del amor entre Shojo y Shiratori me había conmovido. No de una forma que dices "¡oh, qué bonito!" sino de una forma que te sientes miserable y pútrido en comparación.

-¿Hay más en esa historia, verdad?

Shiratori asintió.

-El Asakura del que te he hablado, ahora podía resucitar cuando quisiera. No hacía falta investigar mucho para saber que volvería a la vida a tiempo para las consecutivas ediciones de la Shaman Fight. Y aquello era un peligro muy grande, por que si no lo lograba una vez, pasarían quinientos años hasta que volviera.

-No entiendo- dije-. ¿Por qué era malo que estuviera tanto tiempo ausente? ¿No sería mejor así?

De repente, como si yo ya no me acordara de que él también estaba allí, escuchándonos, Umi dijo:

-En realidad sí que es malo. Verás, Chisai, las almas no están dentro de los cuerpos de manera natural. Los entes materiales son solo las herramientas que algunos entes espirituales para influir en el medio en el que viven. Pero solo algunos, ¿entiendes? Algunos como las personas, los animales,… Pero nada más. Ese no es su estado natural. La forma primigenia de un alma, y lo deseable, sería permanecer siempre como el mismo tipo de criatura que mi Isônade o Kusaki. Ellos son espíritus que jamás han tenido un cuerpo. Su poder es tan inmenso que no necesitan un cuerpo físico para alterar su hábitat.

Yo asentí, recordando como las plantas del invernadero de mi abuelo crecían con un vigor espectacular debido únicamente a la presencia de una esencia de la Tierra como era Kusaki.

Umi siguió hablando.

-El caso es que como el estado original de un alma, como podría ser la humana, es estar separada de el plano físico, cada vez que se aleja de él y se vuelve únicamente espiritual, es decir, cuando el cuerpo deja de funcionar y muere, el poder de ese alma se incrementa. Es como un delfín: varado en la playa es torpe y ridículo, pero si lo devuelves al mar, su elemento natural, el lugar donde se encuentra cómodo y tiene pleno uso de sus facultades, es rápido e inalcanzable. Cuando un chamán muere, su alma, que es necesariamente más poderosa que la de un humano corriente, se potencia aún más, y si ese chamán resucita, sea por la manera que sea, su alma arrastrará consigo todo el poder que haya ganado estando fuera. Y por supuesto, cuanto más tiempo pase el alma en su estado natural, cuanto más se aplace el plazo desde la muerte hasta la resurrección, más poder habrá adquirido el alma del chamán.

Creo que debí de quedarme lívido y frío, por que por un momento dejé de sentir el pulso o el correr de la sangre en las venas de mi cara.

Volví a oír la voz de Shiratori diciendo:

-Por eso aquel Asakura era ahora más peligroso que nunca. Después de que fuera asesinado por primera vez, se reencarnó otras dos veces, coincidiendo con la Shaman Fight de cada momento. Y por supuesto, cada vez era mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

_Al igual que la primera vez, sería el clan Asakura el que asumiera la responsabilidad de combatir esa amenaza hasta el momento de encontrar la manera de detener su ciclo de reencarnación. Por ello, a los miembros del clan que hemos nacido con la edad suficiente para llegar a la Shaman Fight se nos ha entrenado con severidad y dureza desde el día de nuestro nacimiento._

De refilón vi la triste y dolorosa sonrisa de Shiratori, quien ahora parecía hablar más para sí que para mí.

Traté de imaginármelo de niño. Con cinco años o así. Aún no sabría enunciar bien las tablas de multiplicar, pero sostendría la espada con la que yo le había visto combatir mil veces como si fuera una extensión natural de su propio brazo. Quizás todavía le costaría leer, pero sería un maestro en cualquier truco de espiritista. No importaba si sus notas en Biología Elemental eran algo flojas si mantenía sin chistar el entrenamiento físico de un atleta olímpico. ¿Y que más daba si no sabía jugar a la mitad de los juegos del patio si vencía cualquier pela, aunque fuera contra chamanes mil veces más experimentados y capaces que él?

Traté de imaginármelo pero fue demasiado hasta para mí. ¿Habría todo aquello siquiera la sombra de la vida real que Shiratori había llevado constantemente?

-¿Otras dos veces, dices que volvió?- pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

La voz de Shiratori se me antojo extrañamente fría y firme al responder.

-Así es. La segunda vida que vivió fue como sacerdote de la Shaman Fight, quizás para averiguar como funcionaba el Torneo o si había alguna manera de amañarlo. Por lo que sé no se le descubrió hasta que estuvo a punto de ser demasiado tarde. Se había sabido esconder bien: tenía una vida, esposa, hijos,… y una gran cantidad de poder. Ni siquiera los Asakura de entonces fueron conscientes de cuanto podían hacer quinientos años sobre un alma ya de por sí sobrecogedora y el miembro del clan que lo enfrentó, Yôhmei Asakura, murió poco después de derrotarlo. Afortunadamente, Yôhmei ya había tenido un hijo, por lo que la supervivencia del clan estaba asegurada.

La tercera de sus vidas volvió a ser un Asakura. Volvió a nacer dentro del seno de nuestro clan, solo que algo debió salir mal por que una parte de su alma, de su poder, se quedó dentro del hermano gemelo que nació con él. Aquella vez el clan estaba preparado, pero él fue más rápido y logró escapar antes de que lo mataran aún siendo un recién nacido. Sé que fue su hermano, Yôh Asakura quién acabó con él aquella vez, en parte gracias a ese poder extra que tenía.

Lo malo es que al morir Yôh, esa porción de alma regresó a su legítimo propietario, junto con la cantidad de fuerza que le dará esta cuarta vida…

Llegados a ese punto, las piernas ya no me sostenían y tras un tembleque de rodillas acabé cayendo al suelo.

Tenía ganas de vomitar y la bilis del esófago me quemaba con su ácido.

Sin saber cómo, dije:

-Y ahora, quién se encargará de él…

Casi pude imaginarme a Shiratori asintiendo y sonriendo tristemente

-Sí, ahora me toca a mí.

Cada vez tenía más ganas de estallar con todo lo malo dentro de mí que sentía. Quería llorar, o devolver, o destrozar algo, o hacer lo que fuera, pero que me liberase. Sin embargo lo único que pude decir fue:

-¿Y su nombre? El de ese desgraciado. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Sin verlos si quiera pude sentir el pavor de Umi y Shojo, pero sobre todo, el asco y el odio de la voz de Shiratori:

-Hao. Hao Asakura, el Gran Onmyôji.

Justo después el silencio cayó sobre todos nosotros como una losa fría y pesada que nadie podía romper.

* * *

Takumi acarició la onda del pelo de la durmiente Hime, cuya cabeza reposaba sobre una de sus rodillas. Podía oír su silenciosa respiración, suave y rítmica.

Con el cuidado con el que se trata a una antigüedad de incomparable belleza, el joven secó con el borde de la uña la diminuta lágrima que toda la tensión acumulada de la vuelta a casa había provocado en el borde de su ojo izquierdo cerrado.

-Duerme, pequeña,… -le dijo con su suave e hipnótica voz al tesoro de sus brazos.

Mientras se levantaba y la dejaba reposando en su lecho, como la princesa de un cuento que esperaba al rey que la despertara con un beso, Takumi pensaba en aquella lágrima.

No era fácil provocar tanto a la fría y dura Hime Asakura, o al menos no tanto como para hacer que, aunque fuera inconscientemente, hubiera estado a punto de echarse a llorar justo antes de dormirse por el mismo cansancio acumulada que había generado aquella perlita de agua salada en su lagrimal, y que a su vez estaba debido al odio que la joven sentía por su madre, por Ritsuka.

Takumi se había acercado secretamente a la casa de los Asakura lo bastante para podeerr ver a aquella mujer que Hime tanto odiaba, por su puesto sin arriesgarse a ser detectado.

En realidad, no creía que Ritsuka, que no le había visto en la vida, a pesar de que había dedicado por entero la suya y la de sus hijos a perseguirle e él, le descubriera si curioseaba a hurtadillas por la casa que Hime le había confesado que tanto odiaba.

Se había dejado caer hacía Izumo, no solo por la curiosidad que le inspiraban los relatos de la joven si no también para medir de verdad la fuerza de sus nuevos oponentes.

"Son igual que siempre", pensó, dibujando una sonrisa cínica en su perfecta boca de labios lo bastante finos, "Salvo quizás, esa tal Ritsuka no suponen una amenaza real".

Aunque todavía tenía que comprobar hasta que nivel llegaba la persona que de verdad le interesaba en ese momento. Por lo que sabía, sería el hermano de Hime, Shiratori Asakura, que por algún extraño motivo no estaba en la casa familiar con el resto del clan, el pobre diablillo al que le había tocado el duro papel de hacer de héroe en aquella ocasión.

Takumi se preguntó si se parecería a los otros dos...

Avanzando por el bosquecillo bajo la ventana de Hime, el joven llegó a un claro en el que un variopinto grupo de personas parecían llevar un tiempo esperando, pero que se enderezaron de inmediato nada más verle aparecer de entre la maleza.

Un tipo alto y flaco como un espantapájaros le saludó con una reverencia:

-Mi señor, ¿Encontró lo que buscaba?

Takumi apenas si le miró cuando respondió.

-Bastante, y algunas otras cosas interesantes más también…

El acólito se revolvió sobre sí mismo entre impaciente y excitado.

-Entonces, ¿comienzo ya el ataque, mi señor? Yo estoy preparado y mis "amigos" también.

Takumi se limitó a negar con la cabeza con un aire de superioridad que le era completamente merecido.

-No. Aún no. Aún hay cosas que quiero ver. Y además prefiero no actuar de día. Se sentirán más amenazados por la noche, cuando el sol decaiga y no tengan la luz para protegerse.

Algunos otros de los miembros del grupo rieron divertidos, pero con discreción. El espantapájaros se revolvió más. Por dentro del enorme abrigo negro que vestía sonaron unos ruiditos como el de piedras o ramas golpeándose. Como un castañeo de dientes.

-Cómo usted diga, Hao-sama.

* * *

_-¿Y su nombre? El de ese desgraciado. ¿Cuál era su nombre?_

_Sin verlos si quiera pude sentir el pavor de Umi y Shojo, pero sobre todo, el asco y el odio de la voz de Shiratori:_

_-__**Hao. Hao Asakura, el Gran Onmyôji.**_

_Justo después el silencio cayó sobre todos nosotros como una losa fría y pesada que nadie podía romper._

* * *

_**Notas finales: **__Sí lo sé, soy una desalmada y deberían tirarme a los leones del Coliseo por ser tan lentorra y sádica (mira otra más para las definiciones de Chisai XDXDXD) pero es que escribir a máquina me cuesta un huevo y medio de pato. LO SIENTO! T0T Me siento fatal por haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero miradlo de otra manera:_

_Son 20 páginas de Word ( que se dice pronto, eh) y por fin a aparecido Hao-kun, muajajajajajajajajaja. La dominación mundial esta cada vez más cerca y yo cada vez estoy más colgada asi que seguro que dentro de poco tengo que escribir desde un manicomio con un ordenador robado( se aceptan sugerencias de escape de todo tipo, desde asesinato del celador a hacerme la sueca en cuanto a mis locuras XD)_

_En fin, no sé cuando estará el capítulo seis, pero intentaré que sea prontito._

_Unbesazo a tods y ya sabeís si quereís que os envíe un Shiratori o un Takimi/Hao de regalito teneis que portaros muy bien, sobretodo conmigo (o seas, que un reviewcititito, porfa plis!)_

_Un beso y nos leemos!_


	6. ¿No son demasiadas 1 080 cuentas?

**¿No son demasiadas 1080 cuentas?**

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, mi mente estaba completamente desconectada de todo y yo no tenía ni idea de que iba o podía o debía hacer.

Entonces era cierto que había chamanes que odiaban a los humanos…

Bueno, eso yo ya lo suponía tras todo el asunto de Kubo, pero jamás me esperé que fuera algo… algo así.

Quiero decir, descomunal. Que solo la idea se me hacía demasiado grande.

El sol ya se había terminado de caer del cielo, y este ya no era esa extensión de rojos y dorados tropicales como un cóctel de frutas, si no esa especie de término medio entre la noche cerrada y la mañana. A un lado de la ventana frente a la que estaba Shiratori, todo era negro y azulón. Al otro, los jirones rosas de las nubes se desmigaban como algodón de azúcar ante el imparable paso de la noche.

Shojo acariciaba a Tamashii como un gatito mimado y zalamero, sentada en una de las enormes butacas de mimbre y rodeada de cojines gigantescos.

Umi se había sentado en el suelo y tenía la amarilla mirada perdida en lo más interesante del mundo en aquel momento, el revoloteo de una pelusa por la moqueta.

Yo seguía de pie, frente a la puerta del hotel donde pasábamos nuestras últimas vacaciones de verano antes del Bachillerato, asimilando la verdad aún.

Shiratori, frente al ventanal, seguía sentado en la cama, mirándome con un inmenso vacío negro en sus ojos.

No sé si lo primero que hice fue hablar o caerme yo también al suelo como Umi, pero sé que me senté y que finalmente dije:

-Hao Asakura, ¿eh? ¿Y se ha vuelto a reencarnar? ¿Sabéis al menos que aspecto tiene? Por que podría ser cualquiera. –dentro de mí, en la garganta, notaba una bola de incredulidad e ira que se me iba expandiendo por toda la sangre como un glóbulo rojo infectado de furia-¿Y si resultara que fuera…, yo que sé, alguien a quien conocemos de siempre, alguien de que no sospechamos? ¿Y si fuera uno de los chicos que hemos visto en la playa, qué? ¿Y si fuera yo? ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que quizás podría estar haciéndome el tonto y aprovechar para matarte hoy mismo, mientras duermes?

Sin darme cuenta me había levantado y había empezado a gritar. Estaba furioso. Conmigo por oírlo. Con Shiratori, por decirlo. Con Umi y Shojo por ir tan tranquilos. Con mi abuelo por estar cómodamente sentado en casa con un libro en la mano sin saberlo siquiera. Con Kusaki. Mi madre. Takei. Kyûbi. Isônade. Tamashii. Hime. Ese Hao al que ni siquiera sabía si había visto en la vida.

Pero furioso. Furioso y desconsolado, y triste, y minado y desesperanzado.

La ira fue transformándose en miedo, el miedo en desesperanza, y esta en descosuelo.

Sabía de sobra que era imposible que yo fuese nada de lo que Shiratori no se hubiera dado cuenta ya. Recordaba perfectamente que él podía ver el aura de la gente y si hubiera visto aquella noche en el descampado del callejón la más mínima prueba de que hubiera en mí algo que me relacionara con Hao, el único Shiratori que yo hubiera visto habría sido al otro Shiratori, al Shiratori oscuro.

Además si yo hubiera sido ese desgraciado no habría elegido reencarnarme en un simple humano, uno de los miles de incordios que se suponía que quería exterminar.

Pero llevaba tal cacao encima que no podía ni pensar como Dios manda.

Mientras yo me echaba los labios para adentro, unos lagrimones como lentejas se me asomaban por los ojos. No sé si noté de verdad a Kusaki cerca de mi hombro o me lo imaginé. Ni Shojo ni Shiratori hicieron el más mínimo ruido.

Entonces, Umi se levantó y se acercó hasta mí:

-Va, venga, por hoy ya es suficiente. Vámonos todos a dormir de una vez.

No sé del todo que pasaba mientras salíamos del cuarto de Shiratori, con quien Shojo se había quedado para "cuidar de él", pero en cuanto me volvió a funcionar el cerebro como Dios manda me percaté de que Umi me llevaba mi propio dormitorio casi a rastras.

-Eh-le dije con mi voz de ultratumba-, sé andar, ¿sabes?.

Umi se paró en seco y sin mirarme, pero sí soltándome, me dijo:

-Oye, ¿recuerdas lo que dijste ntes sobre Shiratori?¿Lo de que a veces creías que había dos de él?

La pregunta me pilló algo de sorpresa, pero asentí acendo un ruidito con los labios para dar a entender a Umi que lo recordaba perfectamente. De hecho, de no haber sido por que le pregunté eso mismo hace unas horas, en aquel momento jamás sería tan consciente de la verdad que ahora me golpeaba como un mazo.

Vamos, lo del plan-para-autorresucitarse-de-psicópata-para-provocar-un-genocidio-a-lo-bestia-contra-todo-bicho-viviente-o-casi.

Umi siguió hablando.

-Bueno, como ahora ya te hemos dicho la verdad, puedo responderte sin problemas.

Entonces se dió la vuelta y me miró:

-Ese "segundo Shiratori" en realidad no existe desde luego, pero es lo que Shiratori sería si llegase a cruzarse con Hao.

Yo tragué saliva angustiado. Si ya era duro ver al "Shiratori oscuro" no quiero ni imaginar el pelear contra él. De repente me vino a la cabeza la manera en que el propio Shiratori se había descrito a sí mismo cuando le conocí, la primera vez que compartimos un sushi de salmón transgénico en la azotea de nustro ya antiguo colegio.

"Soy poderoso para le morralla, y morralla para los poderosos". (**N/A: Capítulo 1**)

Y no solo eso. Puestos a recordar me había acordado también de cuando fuimos al la Plataforma Titánic el curso pasado, y como yo mismo le había echado en cara los morros con los que había subido al transbordador, y su respuesta. "Estaba pensando en mi último combate...tengo la sensación de que podía haberlo hecho mucho mejor" (**N/A: Capítulo 3**) .

Y me entro un sentimiento de desabatimiento por que creía que cuando Shiratori se refería a los poderosos solo se refería al tal Hao, y lo mucho que le disgustaba no poder subir de nivel con la rapidez que seguro que debía de ser precisa para plantarle cara.

Pero Umi no había terminado de hablar:

-Ya sabes como es Shiratori. Es como un pajarillo recién salido del cascarón. Demasiado inocentón y bueno como para creerse si quiera que exista el Mal. La diferencia es que al menos una parte de él sabe perfectamente lo real que este es. Mientras aprendía a volar, Shiratori se ha dado golpes realmente fuertes. Creeme cuando te lo digo.

En mi familia, los Tao, la preparación de un candidato a Rey chamán puede llegar a veces a ser incluso cruel. Pero estamos hechos para eso. Lo llevamos en los genes y si por algún motivo no fuera así, ahora podemos prediseñarnos antes del parto.

Pero entre los Asakura algo así no está tan arraigado y mucho menos en Shiratori, que es como un calco de la ingenuidad. Así que si hasta yo, con lo que he vivdo en China soy capaz de agachar las orejas ante lo que ha tenido que pasar Shiratori, ten por seguro que no me extraña nada que a la más mínima mención de aquello que han señalado como su objetivo se convierta en ese otro Shiratori que tú has visto.

De hecho lo contrario sería lo raro.

Me fijé en los doradísimos ojos de Umi. Por primera vez no los veía llenos de esa sutil y suave altivez. Ahora, frente a los míos, oscuros y afilados, parecían inyectados en preocuación y algo de miedo.

-Ante aquello que han marcado como su objetivo, ¿eh?- dije entonces, citándo sus propias palabras- Como un halcón amaestrado en vez de un polluelo...

Por primera vez en la noche, Umi sonrió. Aunque fue una sonrisa a medias y completamente amarga, como el chocolate caro.

-Sí, de polluelo a halcón...

Después de eso no volvimos a decir nada y cad uno se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Mientras yo daba vueltas en mi cama esa noche, Kusaki se arrejuntaba junto a mí. Desde sus ojazos parecía querer decirme algo así como: "Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás"

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunábamos en la cafetería del hotel en medio de un silencio incómodo (solo en nuestra mesa de cuatro, of course, el resto de clientela del hotel de lujo y el idiota sin talento del pianista que se cargaba alguna obra maestra ya hacían ruido como para igualar a un bombardeo), tratándo de no decir nada hiriente para nadie ni sacar a relucir el escociente temita de tertulia nocturna de ayer, uno de los trabajadores del hotel se acerco a Shiratori y le dijo que tenía una llamada en Recepción de una tal Hime Asakura. Guay, oye,... Éramos pocos y parió la abuela.

Cuando Shiratori volvió nos dijo que el clan Asakura le llamaba para presentarse en Izumo ipso facto. Así que esa misma tarde pagamos nuestra estancia (bueno, vale, Umi les dio el número de la cas de veraneo de su familia para que hablaran los adultos del dinero) y cogimos un transbordador express hasta el aeropuerto más cercano al pueblecito, que estaba en la prefectura de Shimane.

Pero resultó que mientras nosotros nos habíamos tostado bajo el cálido sol del sur, en la playera Okinawa, allí se había vivido uno de los agostos más tormentosos de la década.

Shiratori regresó del mostrador de Información con la gran noticia.

-Ayer unos rayos destruyeron el dique del río y las carreteras públicas están cortadas por la riada. No podemos pedir taxis para irnos a casa. Lo siento, Umi-kun, Chisai-kun, Shojo-chan.

A ver, la idea inicial era que Shiratori fuera en taxi a Izumo, mientras nosotros volvíamos a Tokio. Por lo visto, el plan se fue al garete igual que nuestras últimas vacaciones de ensueño antes de empezar el Bachillerato. Yujuuuu...

Shiratori telefoneó a su casa para que un coche de la familia viniera a recogerle a él y luego nos llevara a nosotros a casa, pero para eso tendríamos que esperar dos horas y media más o menos, que era la distancia a la que estaba el hogar familiar de los Asakura, yendo por carretera privada.

Cuando Shiratori terminó de explicarnos su plan B, yo creí que iba a ahorrarle trabajo a su desconocido archienemigo y morirme ahí mismo (¡Bueno, qué pasa! ¡En ciertas situaciones a veces lo mejor es un poco de humor de mal gusto!). Por suerte hubo algo que me consoló y fue el tremendo berrinche que se agarró Shojo.

-¡Pero, Shiro-kun! ¿Cómo vas a ir sin mí? ¡Soy tu prometida, lo lógico es que vaya siempre contigo!¡Además, no quiero ir con estos dos hasta Tokio si luego tú no vas a estar en casa!

-Ya, Shojo-chan, pero es que me da reparo que vengais a casa sin que os haya invitado el clan ni nada...-repuso un triste y enamoradísimo Shiratori. Puaj, voy a vomitar.

Aunque la cosa no acabó ahí, por que Shojo insistió:

-¡Pero si yo ya soy como de la familia! ¡Porfa, Shiro-kun, no me dejes con esos dos! ¡Me dan mucho miedo!

Si claro, sobre todo por que Umi, que va siempre a su bola, y yo, canijo de metro con cuatrocientos ochenta y siete, tenemos unas pintejas de violadores en serie que lo flipas, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, y tras una serie de cogiditas de mano, ojillos llorosos y motes cursis y empalagosos, Shiratori acabó convenciendo a Shojo de que se aguantara. Que puedo decir... por un lado Shojo se jodía (¡Ja, la justicia siempre gana!), pero por otro Umi y yo tendríamos que aguantar un viaje entero a Tokio, más todo el tiempo que tuvieramos que esperar por el coche, con Shojo de morros (algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo).(¿Quién es peor: Kubo, que casi me mata; Shojo, que es Shojo; Kyûbi, el hijo de la grandísima P. ;Hao, que se nos iba a cargar a todos aunque no tenga ni idea de quien es ahora mismo; o aquel niño que una vez me hizo aguadillas en un váter mientras tiraba de la cadena?)(El agua del váter era sospechosamente amarilla, por cierto).

* * *

Kotaka encendió el último farolillo del largo corredor que atravesaba la montaña tras la casa familiar. La previsión del tiempo decía que esa noche no habría tormenta, y su propia abuela lo había confirmado con sus shinigamis.

Sin embargo, Kotaka no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que todo parecía formar parte de una especie de extraño augurio.

Era cierto que la provincia de Shimane, dónde se situaba Izumo, estaba viviendo uno de los veranos con más lluvias desde hace unos ocho años o más, pero durante la última semana las tormentas habían hecho pensar incluso en un adelanto de los tifones de finales de la época estival.

Durante las siete noches anteriores, los rayos y duchas de agua habían llegado al punto de lo insoportable incluso para los miembros de la familia Asakura, famosos por la calma con que se enfrentaban a los conflictos. En aquella última semana, Kotaka había oído por radio y en el pueblo los increíbles destrozos de las tormentas que empezaban en cuanto se terminaba de poner el sol y cesaban en cuanto este salía, como la diosa Amaterasu emergiendo de la cueva. Por la mañana y la tarde, el tiempo se mantenía soleado y agradable, pero era caer la noche y desatarse el caos.

Unas tormentas tan virulentas e ininterrumpidas durante siete noches consecutivas, le sonaba a Kotaka a presagio.

-La abuela dijo que hoy no haría mal tiempo, pero no sé muy bien qué pensar-dijo el joven en voz alta, para sí.

Un tejón curiosamente semitransparente apareció desde debajo de la tarima y se acurrucó junto a los pies de Kotaka, y luego trepó hasta su hombro, donde el joven hizo como si lo acariciara:

-¿Verdad que es raro, Tanuki?

El tejón ronroneó por toda respuesta y Kotaka sonrió, algo reconfortado

-Tienes razón, no hay de que preocuparse. Además también puede ser un buen presagio. ¡Fíjate, hoy va ha haber una noche buena, el señorito Shiratori ya está en camino, y la señorita Hime está de nuevo en la casa familiar...!

-Kotaka...

La dura voz de la señora Ritsuka sonó tras las espaldas del asustado Kotaka, que de repente se había vuelto mucho más pequeñito. O al menos eso le parecía a él.

-S-S-S-Seño-ra R-Ri-tsuka... ¡Q-Que sorpresa-a-a...!

La matriarca del clan de Izumo se hallaba, erguida como una aguja roja, frente al pobre criado. Kotaka se fijó en que se había echado una capa más de ropa sobre el kimono, para protegerse del frío. Supuso que a la señoora no le habría entrado el sueño a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde, o que no había podido conciliarlo bien, pero se acabó decantado por la primera idea, por que ella no se había deshecho el apretadísimo moño que atrapaba a su pelo contra el cráneo, ni se había quitado el lápiz de labios, que seguían tan rojos como la seda de su indumentaria.

Sin embargo, Kotaka no entendía por que el ama de la casa escogía precisamente aquel corredor para pasear de noche.

-Kotaka- habló ella-, no te encariñes con Hime, ¿Me has oído?

El tono que ella había empleado era frío e inflexible como una vara helada. Aguantandose el miedo, Kotaka hizo una exageradísima reverencia:

-¡Sí, Señora!

"Ya está!, pensaba el criado, sintiendose desgraciado, "El criado jamás podría pretendera acabar con la princesa. ¡Ritsuka-sama jamás permitiría que alguien como Hime-sama se juntara con un don nadie sin cuna como yo!".

Kotaka sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Vale, su abuela se lo había repetido siempre, pero él lo había sabido desde que, con seis años, entrara a servicio de los Asakura y viera a la señorita Hime por primera vez. Con esos rizos rubios, esos ojos verdes, y el kimono de mariposas violetas que llevaba aquel día, Kotaka habí sabido siempre que lo suyo era un amor a primera vista sin la más mínima posibilidad de llegar a ningún lado. ¡Pero es que estaba taaaaaaaaaan enamorado de Hime-sama...!

Sin embargo, Ritsuka Asakura no había acabado de hablar.

-¿Qué ha pronosticado tu abuela para esta noche, Kotaka?

No le miraba mientras preguntaba, si no que mantenía su mirada en las lejanas montañas, escrutándolas con la mirada.

En el hombro del muchacho, el tejón Tanuki rugió un poco.

-Pues...-empezó Kotaka- dijo que hoy ya no habría tormenta.

Los ojos de Ritsuka se endurecieron.

-¿Hoy no llovería? ¿Después de siete noches ininterrumpidas?

Kotaka reconocía en las palabras de su señora las mismas dudas que él había tenido.

-Señ...

De pronto, Ritsuka le miró fijamente.

-Shiratori aún tardará tres cuartos de hora en venir. Despierta a tu abuela y a sus aprendizas y que se reúnan conmigo en la sala de los rosarios, _de inmediato_. Que Hime no se de cuenta de que nada sucede.

Kotaka no entendía el porqué de estas instrucciones, pero sabía que con la señora ritsuka, las dudas se pagaban caras; y echó a correr como alma que lleva el Diablo.

* * *

Contra todo pronostico del plan de Shiratori, el coche que vino de casa de su familia no tenía combustible más que para un único viaje más, de algo menos de tres horas, lo cuál nos impedía a Umi, Shojo y yo ir a Tokio de la manera que fuese, por que el coche (mucho, _muchísimo_, más moderno, caro y lujoso que el fiel deportivo azulón de mi abuelo) se quedaría estancado en la cuneta sí o sí. Además, por las carreteras privadas no había estaciones de servicio ni pasaban otros coches que no fueran del propietario, y aunque el coche de los Asakura tuviera teléfono, sin combustible, no funcionaban ni este ni el termostato, y la verdad, sabiendo que en la última semana se han producido las peores tormentas, yo no pensaba quedarme en la carretera, con frío, con Shojo y de noche en la vida.

-Bueno, qué le vas a hacer, Shiratori. Tendremos que pasar la noche en Izumo-decía Umi, cuando ya nos habíamos apalancado en el mullido asiento de la planta ovalada y levitatoria del alucinante coche con diseño de ovni.

Podría parecer que Umi se lo tomaba como se lo toma todo, con sorna y poniendo al mal tiempo buena cara. Pero en realidad no era así. Me fijé en la sombra de preocupación que parecía cargar mientras decía eso. Shojo también parecía algo inquieta, espachurrando entre las manos un panfleto del aeropuerto, y mirando mucho por la ventanilla. Claro que no había ni punto de comparación con la cara de Shiratori, como siempre.

Tenía cara de haberse tragado un gajo de limón, junto con un intento de aguanterse las ganas de vomitar y de estar viendo la escena más terrorífica. En conjunto parecía que estuviera entre unas náuseas galopantes y un miedo atroz, todo ello aderezado con una preocupación terrorífica.

No terminaba de entender por que volver a casa le ponía tan nervioso, ni tan poco que era capaz de alterar de la misma manera a Umi y Shojo, y me pregunté si quizás no debería yo también mostrarme precavido.

Pero lo cierto es que eso de ir cagao de miedo no va mucho conmigo (vale, siento miedo y terror y todo lo que quieras, pero odio acabar dominado por él), y decidí echarle al asunto un buen par.

Shojo se retorcía los dedos y miraba a Shiratori, que estaba blanco como un hueso. Umi, simplemente miraba al suelo, y yo, harto de hacer de perrito guardián, me dediqué a contemplar el paisaje.

Afuera ya era noche cerrada. Estabamos medio cerca de las luces de un pueblo que supuse sería ya Izumo, por lo que llegaríamos en seguida. Las montañas y laderas que rodeaban la aldea estaban completamente negras, así como un bosquecillo cercano. "Seguro que de día es más bonito", pensé, intentando hacerme una nota mental de intentar visitarlos con Kusaki, que estaba escondidito en el bolsillo de mi jersey.

De repente, lo ví.

Fue solo un instante pero estoy seguro de que lo vi.

Entre las montañas, fuera de Izumo, me había parecido ver con total claridad un intenso y gigantesco destello del rojo más absolutamente brillante e incendiario, tanto que al principio temí que el terreno hubiera echado a arder de pronto y con una virulencia temible.

-¡Hala!-grité, dentro del coche, y alterando a todos dentro de él- ¿¡Qué es eso!

Umi , Shiratori y Shojo miraron hacia donde yo señalaba, pero la enorme luz roja ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué es qué?

-¿Dónde?

-¿Pero qué pasa?

Habíamos pasado de una tensión asfixiante a una de las conversaciones más absolutamente idiotas del mundo entero.

Por un momento todos se habían olvidado del dramatismo reinante y miraban en la dirección de mi dedo donde ya no había ná de ná.

Ahora el silencio era un silencio tonto.

Por suerte o por desgracia, el ordenador del coche, proninció con su voz mecánica por el micrófono:

-_Destino alcanzado: Izumo, mansión Asakura_.

Las caras agrias volvieron y en cuanto salimos del coche todos bajamos en silencio.

* * *

Ritsuka Asakura, la abuela Chairo y algunas sirvientas y aprendices más del clan caminaban con tral violencia por los suelos de madera de la vieja mansión que parecía que fueran a romperlos y astillarlos mil veces con el agresivo paso de su marcha.

Practicamente corrían por el último corredor de la casa familiar, que desembocaba en un santuario encajado en la desnuda y salvaje roca de la montaña de más atrás.

Ritsuka era la que más rápido iba, y al resto de mujeres les costaba trabajo mantener el ritmo, incluso a Minami, que todos sabían que era la más deportista, le empezaba al faltar el alineto. Claro que la viaja jefa de criados, la abuela Chairo, iba mucho más cansada y aún así era la que más corría, pues su devoción a su señora no concía límites.

Todas las chamanes de la comitiva sabían perfectamente a lo que iban a enfrentarse. Prácticamente, aquella misión se había convertido en la razón de ser del clan Asakura, y era un _leit motiv_ que todas ellas compartían.

Claro que nadie la sentía como Ritsuka Asakura. Sus fríos ojos negros parecían estar a punto de echar a arder de furia en cualquier momento.

Jamás nadie la había visto nunca así.

La comitiva ya casi había llegado al final del corredor, al santuario que buscaban, encasillado en la roca. Ya casi lo habían alcanzado. Un poco más, tan solo un poco más, _un poco más..._

* * *

Takumi contemplaba el largo rosario blanco, colocado ceremoniosamente como para darle la bienvenida.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió con sorna y torciendo su perfecta boca. Era casi como si el rosario de los 1 080 le dijese "Hola, ya estomos aquí, ahora acepto lo que vas a hacerme" con total pompa y ceremonia.

El joven alargó el brazo y lo cogió, sacándoo de su seguro caballete.

Podía sentir, desde fuera del santuario, varias presencias, a cada cual más poderosa que la anterior, aproximándose hasta la puerta, aunque aún no estaban lo bastante cerca.

Una de las velas que iluminaban la estancia titiló como si estuviera excitada, marcando sombras bailarinas por el cuerpo fibroso de Takumi.

El muchacho se percató de que una de las personas que se aproximaban era Ritsuka Asakura, la madre de Hime. Takumi la recordaba, de cuando se había colado con una habilidad casi fantasmal en la mansión Asakura aquella mañana, y de cuando le había dado las últimas órdenes del plan de ataque a sus propios siervos. Según los cálculos de Takumi, sus esbirros no tardarían mucho en empezar su gran actuación.

-Bueno-susurró con su voz aterciopelada, y mirando al rosario que aún pendía de su mano-, primerotengo que encargarme de ti; luego, de la "señora" Ritsuka;y por último...-hizo un pequeña pausa, en la que contempló el brilo anaranjado que el fuego de los candelabros arrancaba de las perlas del rosario-...por último, de "Hime", por supuesto.

Otra vela volvió a temblar, pero esta vez no se detuvo, sino que bailó con mayor viveza.

* * *

Ritsuka y su séquito ya podían ver con total claridad las puertas de madera vieja del santuario en que se guardaba el rosario de los 1 080.

"Un poco más, solo un poco más,..." pensaba con fiereza Ritsuka.

Ya casi. Ya, ya, _ya_... ¡_BOOM_!

Practicamente en frente de las mismas narices de Ritsuka, el santuario voló por los aires, con sus escombros envueltos en una bola de fuego y humo. Las brasas y las astillas volaban en todas direcciones, haciendo que algunas mujeres del grupo chillaran y aullaran de dolor y pánico.

Ritsuka se protegió la cara con las mangas largas de su kimono rojo, sobre el que calleron varias ascuas, echando a perder la valiosa seda.

Pero eso fue lo último que le importó.

De entre la explosión surgía una sombra espigada y que hacía que una parte de Ritsuka hiciera algo que jamás había hecho: temblar de miedo.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a Izumo.-resonó una voz suave y dulce, pero a la vez amenazadora y aterradora.

Ritsuka apretó tanto los dientes que le rechinaron.

-Bastardo...

La sombra de entre las llamas dió paso a la desgarbada figura de Takumi, que se presentaba ante Ritsuka con una pose desfiante. Ella se percató en que el valioso rosario de los 1 080 colgaba de su mano, intacto. Por ahora...

Takumi miró a la señora de la casa y le dedicó una falsa sonrisa.

-La señora Ritsuka, supongo.

La mujer no se dejó amedrentar y le miró con veneno en los ojos.

-Así que tú eres Hao... Maldito gusano...

Ritsuka estaba suriosa por la manera en que aquella alimaña se había colado en su casa y en como ella no se había dado ni cuenta hasta que a él mismo le dio la gana. Quería aplastarle la cabeza contra el suelo, pero ahora lo principal era...

-El rosario de los 1 080... Devuélvemelo ahora mismo.

Hao miró el collar que sostenía en sus manos con dejadez.

-Sí... una antigua reliquia, ¿verdad? No se me olvida que en el pasado ya lo habéis usado contra mí. Estoy seguro de que os encantaría volver a jugar con él.

Él sonreía. A Ritsuka no le gustó nada aquella sonrisa. De superioridad, y maldad.

-Devuélvemelo-repitió con una voz aún más desfiante. Pero, y a pesar de la sonrisa, la propia mirada de Hao también se volvió más agresiva.

-¿Para qué? Si ya me vuelto a reencarnar, ¿no creerás de verdad que su magia volverá a afectarme, no?

Incluso por detrás de ella, la abuela Chairo, que también había logrado salvarse de los restos de fuego de la explosión, creía poder ver la expresión de ira de su ama que repitió con voz envenenada:

-Si no crees que sea una amenaza, devuelvemelo. A ti no te sirve de nada.

Hao entorno sus negrísimos ojos, antes de sonreír como si se lo estuviera pasando genial.

-Yo lo haría pero, dejar que os salgáis con la vuestra tan fácilmente...La verdad es que me deja algo de mal sabor de boca.-alzó la mano donde llevaba el rosario y lo miró como a una valiosa pieza de coleccionista-. Creo que es mejor que aprendáis de una vez con que lase de persona estáis jugando.

Y entonces, donde unos segundos antes estaban las largas hileras de cuentas blancas del ancestral rosario, solo quedó una ristra vertical de llamas.

-¡NO!-chillaron a la vez Ritsuka y la vieja Chairo.

-Sí.-susurró con malicia Hao.

Los Asakura acababan de perder una de sus mejores armas en su guerra milenaria. Ahora de ellas no quedaba más que un fuego caduco, que bailaba entre las manos de su peor enemigo.

* * *

**Notas Finales**: Wenaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Sí ya sé que he vuelto a tardar una huevo y que este capítulo es ridiculamente corto en comparación con los anteriores, pero la verdad esque a mí también me ha dolido que en todo el tiempo que lleva colgaddo el anterior capitulo no halla recibido un solo review nuevo. He estado a punto de tirar la toalla pero he decidido no hacerlo y creer que esto son cosas que pasan asía que espero que con este primer capi de la primera gran batalla halla un poco más de suerte. Un beso! Intentaré no tardartanto la próxima vez(Aunque tambien podeis poner de vuestra parte porfaplis XDXDXDXDXDXD)


	7. Aquí y ahora

_**Dedicado A Iris.N**_

**7**

**Aquí y ahora**

Hime se dio la vuelta dentro de la colcha de su futón y se despertó. No recordaba haberse tapado para dormir, alguien debía de haber entrado en su cuarto y hacerlo. A Hime le disgustó la idea de que fuera tan fácil rondarla de dormida.

"La única persona a la que nunca detecto es a Takumi", se dijo, molesta.

Durante un segundo se le ocurrió una idea descabellada. ¿Podría haber sido Takumi quien la hubiera arropado?

Sin embargo en seguida la desechó, por imposible. Él no sabía que ella se había ido a Izumo.

De todas maneras ya había tenido siesta para rato, así que se levantó y salió de su cuarto.

En seguida notó que pasaba algo. Lo sabía quizás por el ambiente que se respiraba o por el débil rumorcillo que provenía de los pasos de los criados, a unos corredores de distancia. Una sirvienta apareció de la nada y se dirigió a Hime algo alterada:

-¡Ah, señorita Hime se ha despertado!_-Hime no dijo nada; era obvio que estaba despierta ¿no?-La señora Ritsuka me ha pedido que le diga que no salga de este ala de la, ha habido un pequeño incendio en la cara norte y ... ¡Ah!

Hime no se quedó a escuchar a la sirvienta y la hizo a un lado bruscamente. Cualquier prohibición de Ritsuka, ocultaba algo. Y al oír la palabra incendio, Hime supo que tenía que ser algo gordo. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con aquello. Con el destino de los Asakura.

En cualquier caso merecía la pena investigar que se tenía entre manos Ritsuka.

* * *

Cuando el coche de la familia de Shiratori se detuvo estábamos frente a la monumental entrada de una enorme finca, con una gigantesca mansión japonesa.

Salimos del automóvil y yo me quede mirando lo que estaba frente a mí con los ojos como platos.

Bueno, sí, vale que yo también vivo en un pedazo de casa, pero la mía es una chabola comparada con esto. Creo que solo en el bosque frontal cabrían cien casas como la mía, contando el jardín y el invernadero de mi abuelo. Además la casa de los Ôyamada apenas es de finales de Meiji. Esto debía ser como mínimo de la era Heian o por ahí.

Yo era el único flipando, of course.

Por supuesto, Shiratori no se sorprendería con su propia casa, y dado que conocía a Umi y a Shojo desde hace tiempo, imagino que también ellos habrían visto la mansión más de una vez. Claro que eso no excusaba la cara de grave seriedad de todos ellos.

Y como siempre Shiratori era un mundo aparte, con una mirada en la que no sabía cuál de todas las emociones era la primordial: ¿miedo?, ¿amor?, ¿anhelo?, ¿rechazo?, ¿timidez?, ¿seguridad?, ¿incomodidad?, ...

Noté a Kusaki cerca de mi mano, escondiéndose de Kyûbi, por si aparecía. Su calorcillo vibrante, verde y vivo le delataba.

-**_Kiii..._**-murmuró.

Mirándole de reojo le acaricié el pelo pincho de su cabeza con el pulgar y le sonreí mínimamente.

-Sí, es una casa enorme, ¿eh?- dije más para darme ánimos a mí mismo que al pequeño espíritu.

Entonces apareció un chico mayor, de unos diecinueve como mucho, por la escalera de piedra que seguro que llevaba hasta la casa.

Llevaba una yukata azul de tela algo basta, así que supuse que debía trabajar para la familia de Shiratori. Y no lo deduje por cómo le saludó, ¿eh?

-Shiratori-sama, bienvenido de nuevo a casa-le dijo el criado, doblándose en una reverencia perrr-fecta .

Shiratori hizo un esfuerzo de sonreír un poco, aunque se le veía bastante incómodo.

-Hola a ti también, Kotaka. Perdona por llegar a estas horas.

-Oh, no se preocupe, joven señor. Les hemos preparado una cena caliente y habitaciones cómodas. Usted puede usar su antiguo dormitorio y hemos situado las de sus invitados próximas a la misma.

Me fijé un poco más en el tal Kotaka. A pesar de ser mayor, no parecía importarle tener que andar enseñándole el cogote a un crío de quince años como Shiratori. Tenía una cara simpática con los ojos de un tono algo amarillento de marrón, como la arena de la playa que acabábamos de abandonar, y el pelo castaño algo largo, un poco más arriba de los hombros y un poco despeinado.

La expresión sonriente y simpática de su cara me gustó. Además tenía algo de pelusilla de dos o tres día por la barbilla, lo justo para que solo se viese de cerca o si te fijabas. Quedaba guay, parecía un tío enrollado y majo.

-Por favor, acompáñenme. Les llevaré hasta la casa familiar-se volvió a inclinar, y supe que hablaba especialmente para mí, el invitado desconocido.

-Gracias-musité.

Seguimos a Kotaka a través de la escalera de piedra. Era larguísima, pero al menos no estaba muy empinada y por los bordes no había más que árboles y plantas, y alguna linterna ocasional, para iluminarlo, a pesar de la claridad de la luna y las estrellas del cielo.

Sabía que a Kusaki, desde mi bolsillo le gustaba.

-Tengo entendido que mi hermana lleva aquí un par de días-preguntó Shiratori, mientras subíamos.

Ugh...¿Iba a estar aquí la Reina de las Nieves?

-Sí, es cierto, la señorita Hime llegó el jueves pasado. Usted como ha vivido junto a ella quizás no se ha percatado, joven señor, pero todos en la casa nos sorprendimos de ver cuánto había crecido durante su estancia en Tokio. ¡Bueno, quiero decir, ...! ¡Usted también, desde luego!-se apresuró a corregirse Kotaka, rojo de vergüenza- Pero, bueno, usted sabe a que me refiero...

-¿Dónde está?-le cortó secamente Shiratori.

-B-Bueno, lo cierto es que se niega a salir de su cuarto y solo come de vez en cuando...-se notaba la preocupación en la voz del criado.-Salió algo molesta de la entrevista con la señora Ritsuka.

Al tenerle al lado y ser más bajito que él, pude ver a Shiratori apretar la mirada, como un pajarillo amenazado.

Kotaka debía tener ojos en el cogote por que en seguida arreglo la situación y dijo apresuradamente:

.¡P-Pero, la señora Ritsuka ha dicho que no se la moleste esta noche! ¡No debía de encontrarse con ánimos de celebrar su vuelta, joven señor! ¡Es que últimamente ha andado muy atareada, y seguro que precisaba un mínimo de reposo!¡No se preocupe!

Hasta un extraño como yo fue capaz de darse cuenta del eufemismo. "Celebrar su vuelta" por fuerza tenía que significar "echarle la bronca de su vida".

Pero...¿bronca por qué? ¿Qué riña podía asustar tanto a Shiratori?

Miré a Umi y Shojo en busca de una respuesta. La Bruja Rosa estaba firme y tiesa como un soldado que se haya comido un palo de escoba, bien pegadita a su "Shiro-kuuun" y daban más ganas de darle una torta que nunca, pero también tenía más pinta de "tócame y te mato" que nunca. Umi mantenía su pinta de "me da igual lo que pase" de las últimas 72 horas, pero se le veía preparado para saltar en cualquier momento, como un cocodrilo que espera pacientemente a que su presa se relaje y saltarle luego al cuello.

Tenía a una yandere obsesiva y psicópata, y aun falso pachorra asesino.

Yujuuu...

Entonces fue cuando pasó.

Quizá me di cuenta una milésima de segundo antes de que ocurriera, o quizá me lo imaginé, no lo sé.

Pero ocurrió.

¡BUOOOOMMM!

La montaña tras la casa de los Asakura, justo donde se juntaba con esta, estalló en una nube de fuego y humo.

Oí el grito de Kotaka y el chillido de Shojo. Kusaki se agarró con fuerza a mí, muerto de miedo.

El calor abrasador nos llegaba hasta aquí y la luz roja y naranja creaba sombras oscuras.

Aquellas llamas no eran normales. Brillaban mucho, daban demasiado calor y eran gigantescas, como lobos erguidos.

-¿¡Q-Qué ha...!-atiné a decir.

-¡No lo sé!-gritaba Umi-¡NO LO SÉ!

Saltaba a la vista que estaba aterrado. Supongo que por que el era un chamán de agua. Pero Kusaki estaba peor. Lo sabía sin necesidad de mirarle.

El fuego quema la hierba. Es así de simple.

Aún nos caían algunas ascuas y vi de refilón de Kotaka protegía a Shojo con su propio cuerpo, mientras esta se afanaba en guarecer a Tamashii.

¿Pero su prometido no era otro?

Busqué a Shiratori y cuando le ví estaba de pie, frente a todos nosotros. Miraba fijamente la llameante explosión, firme y recto. Abstraído de todo. Como si solo importara el fuego. Ese fuego sobrenatural.

Furioso por su inactividad corrí hacia él

-¡Shiratori!-le llamé-¿Qué puñetas haces? ¡Ven, Shojo necesita tu ayu...!

Cuando llegué a su altura vi su expresión. Creía que, a pesar de todo, Shiratori no podría sentir algo así. Pero allí estaba, grabado con lacre en sus ojos, latente y furioso

Odio.

_Odio._

**Odio.**

_**ODIO**_.

-Shi...

De pronto el echó a correr hacia el núcleo de la explosión y lo último que vi de él fue la silueta de su cuerpo flacucho a través del fuego, sacando su espada de la vaina.

-¡SHIRATORI!-grité. Junto a mi voz sonaba la de Umi, que también le llamaba.

-¡Mierda!-dijo-¡Hay que ir por él antes de que cometa una estupidez!

* * *

Hime también vio la explosión.

Desde niña, el fuego le había inspirado respeto. Pero aquel tenía algo de diferente.

No sabía que era pero algo en aquellas llamas que la hipnotizaba.

No eran un fuego normal, hasta un niño vería que estaban impregnadas de energía chamánica.

Una energía que hacía que Hime estuviera segura de que había algo importante. Algo que tenía que tener consigo. Tenía la sensación de que necesitaba una cosa que se había dejado.

"¿Qué?", se decía, con los ojos verdes clavados en el aire rojo, "¿Qué es lo que me falta?"

Pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que realmente le faltara algo.

Y aunque ya sabía que las llamas que veía desde uno de los balcones de la familia Asakura no eran normales, tampoco entendía qué tenían que las hacía aún más temibles de lo normal. Ni porqué el corazón le saltaba al verlas.

La joven se concentró. No debía ponerse nerviosa. Perder el control era uno de sus peores defectos. Calma, calma, calma...

Ya más tranquila, puso más atención a su entorno.

Las esencias de la tierra que vivían cerca de la casa huían despavoridas. Los criados de la mansión iban de aquí para ya, sobre todo los que tenían espíritus del agua, para que no se expandiera el incendio. Hime notó que estaban alterados.

No dejaba de aparecer en su mente la huella espiritual del fuego. De alguna manera, sentía que le sonaba de algo, que lo conocía.

-Pero no es posible-dijo en voz alta.-No es posible, no...

Pero de pronto lo supo.

Igual que si se hubiera destapado una caja. Él en realidad siempre había ocultado su huella espiritual, pero, Hime la habría reconocido en cualquier situación.

¡¿Qué hacía Takumi en Izumo?

Hime se agarró a la barandilla para no caerse al suelo.

¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Y si le encontraban? ¿Cómo había averiguado que...?

"No puede ser. ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡_NO PUEDE SER!"_

Para no alterarse, Hime, respiró profundamente e intentó contar hasta diez.

Takumi la había seguido en Izumo. La casa estaba en llamas. Takumi estaba en peligro. Pero él era un chamán poderoso (por lo menos, Hime estaba bastante segura de ello). Por el momento estaba a salvo.

Ritsuka. Podía encontrarle. Un extraño en su casa. Podría atacarle. De Tokio. Podía herirle. Hime estaba enamorada de él.

Lo mataría.

Hime sabía que tenía que evitar que eso sucediera. Se fue poniendo en pie para ir a buscar al hombre que amaba. Al menos tenía que verle, quizás así, el tiempo que todavía debía pasar en Izumo se le hiciera más tolerable. Al menos tenía que advertirle de lo peligrosa que era la zorra de su madre.

Volvió a buscar la presencia de Takumi, poniendo en ello todo su corazón y su alma. Pero cuando le volvió a encontrar, la huella de la propia Ritsuka Asakura ya estaba junto a él, desprendiendo hostilidad.

Con un grito de rabia, Hime echó a correr, hacia el núcleo de la explosión.

Si Ritsuka le hacía algo a Takumi…la mataría.

* * *

Ritsuka contemplaba las pequeñas ascuas que quedaban de lo que que hubiera sido una potente arma, mientras Hao sonreía con crueldad.

-Maldito...-masculló entre sus labios rojos.

Las llamas coloreaban el ambiente de rojo y dorado. Ya no se oían los lamentos de las acompañantes de Ritsuka, que hacía un buen rato que habían huisdo. Cobardes...

-Es lo que tiene la guerra, Ritsu.- se burló Hao- Se pierde.

Más furiosa por la familiaridad que se tomaba que por la insinuación de su derrota en sí, Ritsuka no pudo evitar devolverle el golpe, en vez de pararse a pensarlo mejor, como ella misma hubiera deseado.

-Que gran verdad. ¡Voy a acabar contigo aquí y ahora, maldito cobarde!

La sonrisa de la cara adolescente y armoniosa de Hao se borró un poco:-¿A qué viene lo de cobarde?

Ritsuka sonrió, sádica, antes de poder evitarlo

-¿Cómo llamarías tú ,sino, a venir de noche y a hurtadillas para destruir una herramienta con la que sabes que podemos destruirte, demonio?

Hao se llevó la mano a la barbilla y fingió pensárselo un momento.

-Bueno, yo lo llamaría estrategia. No cobardía. Eso sería más bien el convertir a tus únicos hijos en máquinas asesinas para hacerme el trabajo sucio-terminó, con otra sonrisa de serpiente.

Aquello fue el colmo para Ritsuka

-¡QUÉ SABRÁS TÚ, BASTARDO!

Todo un Oversoul escarlata la rodeó como los anillos de un dragón, materializándose con mayor nitidez por momentos.

-¡Destrózalo, Sennryû!

La bestia se abalanzó sobre su objetivo, con un rugido impresionante, que ni siquiera hizo parpadear a Hao.

-Para ti, Espíritu del Fuego.

Entonces, el incendio alrededor del campo de batalla comenzó a arremolinarse y concentrarse en un gigantesco ente antropomórfico, de cuerpo rojo brillante, y las llamas vivas bajo la coraza de su piel.

La imponente criatura de Hao no tuvo más que agarrar el dragón de Ritsuka por el cuello y arrancárselo de cuajo, ante la mirada de derrota e incredulidad de su dueña.

Hao decidió acabar pronto. No le importaba jugar, pero estaba claro que Ritsuka ya no daba más de sí:

-Cómetela- sonrió.

El Espíritu del Fuego lanzó una de sus garras contra la mujer. Ritsuka lo veía venir, a toda velocidad, sabiendo que era el fin. Con fuerza, cerró los ojos y esperó el calor...

...Que nunca llegó.

En su lugar se oyó el silbido de una espada, y cuando Ritsuka se atrevió a mirar, su hijo Shiratori estaba frente a ella, con Harusame en un Oversoul básico.

¡Shiratori!

-Lo siento- jadeó el niño-. Yo... no pude llegar antes... Hime me avisó hace pocas horas.

En toda su excusa, Shiratori no miró a Ritsuka en ningún momento y se mantuvo con ella a sus espaldas.

Ritsuka frunció el ceño:

-Con que Hime, ¿eh?-musitó Ritsuka, conteniéndose. Ya volvería a tener una charla con su hija...

Ritsuka Asakura no podía verlo pero en los ojos de Shiratori, tan limpios y negros normalmente, ahora se destilaba el odio cada vez que posaba su mirada sobre el oponente que se alzaba a pocos metros de él, enhiesto como una aguja negra.

-Hao...-siseó.

El chamán frente a él sonrió.

-Vaya, nuestro nuevo, héroe...Cada vez sois más flacos. Menos mal que tengo pensado ganar esta vez, o si no tendría que enfrentarme a un alfiler.

Shiratori sabía que quería provocarle con sus burlas, pero eso no le impidió apretar los dientes.

Si mataba a ese hombre...Sí, solo tenía que clavarle a Harusame en el corazón...

-**_¡Eh, Hakuchô-chan!_-** le llamó Kyûbi desde el Oversoul azul de su espada-_**¿No te atreverás a picar, no? ¡Mira que no te lo perdonaré como seas tan manipulable, niño cisne!**_

Shiratori respiró por la boca un momento antes de decir aquello:

-Kyûbi- empezó- Cuando mate a Hao...

De ponto el zorro le escuchó atentamente. ¿No iría a pedirle el mocoso aquel que...?

Antes de volver a hablar, Shiratori necesitó tragar el vómito que le subía por la garganta. Le daba asco solo el pedírselo a su espíritu.

-Cuando mate a Hao- continuó- ...Quiero que te comas su alma.

Si en aquel momento, Kyûbi hubiera tenido boca habría sonreído cruelmente con sus colmillos.

* * *

Hinata Natsuno se aburría de esperar.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué tostón!-bostezó- ¡A veces creo que Hao-sama me tiene manía! ¡Mira que ponernos de vigilancia!

Una lumbre voladora y con ojos cómicos alrededor de su cabeza rubia con coletillas zumbó dándole la razón.

-**¡Zu, zu! ¡Zuu!**

**- **Bueno, pero, fue lo que nos dijo nuestro señor que hiciéramos, ¿no? Para él esto es importante. Demuestra su confianza en nosotros...-dijo un chico de pelo negro con coleta.

Hinata le miró. Tôya Yamino a veces era un primor de chico pero otras podía ser más simple… "Y pensar que me gusta" suspiró mentalmente.

Iba a volver a quejarse de que se aburría cuando oyó todos los pasos que se acercaban, desde la dirección de la escalinata de entrada.

El espíritu de la bola en llamas se le acercó y ella le acarició con el nudillo.

-Prepárate, Engôkûki.

-¡**Zuu!**

Tôya también oyó los pasos y se puso en posición, listo para lo que se acercaba.

Cuando apareció la gente, no eran más que una pareja de su edad, un criado de la casa y un niño.

El criado les miró y, alarmado, dijo:

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

Hinata no le respondió inmediatamente. Estaba ocupada volviendo a quejarse y hacer aspavientos:

-¡Jopé, pero esto que es! ¡Si son unos pringaos! ¡Y yo que creía que me iba a divertir un rato...! ¡No vale, esto no fue lo que dijo Hao-sama!

La sola mención del nombre de su amo hizo que los perrillos de los Asakura abrieran los ojos.

El criado dio un paso al frente.

-Umi-sama, Shojo-sama, por favor sigan sin mí. Yo me encargaré de estos intrusos.

Tôya no pudo evitar sonreír tan ampliamente como Hinata y mirarle con altivez:

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú y quién más, Kotaka Chairo, dieciocho años, _kamimusha _de Tanuki, con una fuerza chamánica de 1 700 unidades?

Kotaka se quedó blanco.

-¿Cómo...?

-Fácil-le interrumpió Tôya- Soy miembro del clan Yamino. Servimos a otra poderosa y antigua familia de chamanes desde generaciones. Es nuestro deber como buenos siervos adelantarnos al enemigo. Y además, todo gato que se precie ha de poder detectar el olor de las ratas.

Kotaka apretó los dientes. Si su intuición no se equivocaba (y raramente lo hacía), podía estar en verdaderos problemas. Preocupado se giró hacia Umi y le dijo:

-Umi-sama, si este joven dice la verdad, también debe haber por aquí una persona más. Por favor, váyanse ahora y tengan cuidado.

Tanto Umi como Shojo asintieron, pero el niño que los acompañaba se encabritó.

-¡Cómo vamos a dejarte solo, son dos contra uno!

Hinata abrió los ojos:

-¡Oye, qué voz más fuerte tiene, para ser un niño pequeño, ese de ahí!

Chisai la oyó y , muy despacio, se giró hasta poder mirarla con ojos asesinos.

-De niño nada, tú, Tengo quince años, rubia de bote...

-¡Quince! ¡Pero si eres un retaco! ¡Cómo podemos tener la misma edad! ¡Si eres súper bajito, enano!

-¡CÓMO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ENANO TE ENTERAS, SO TEÑIDA!

-¡CÓMO!¡¿TEÑIDA ,YO!¡TÚ FLIPAS, ENANO!

-¡Por favor, Chisai-dono!-rogó Kotaka- ¡Agradezco su preocupación pero estaré más tranquilo si se va con Umi-sama y Shojo-sama!

Los susodichos se habían apartado del circo y esperaban sentados en una baranda.

En cuanto Hinata le oyó, tuvo que contenerse para no reírse ahí mismo.

-¡Y encima te llamas _Chiisai_! ¡Pffff! ¡Menuda birria!

**(N.A: _Chiisai,_ significa persona "pequeña persona"****; y _Chisai_, está escrito con "sabiduría" y "habilidad") **

-¡Es _Chisai_, no C_hiisai_, no confundas las cosas!- gritó el otro cada vez más enfadado.

Parecía que fuera a estallarle la cabeza en cualquier momento, pero Kotaka logró hacerse oír a través de sus oídos, rojos de ira.

-Chisai-dono, por favor, usted vaya a buscar a Shiratori-sama y déjeme esto a mí.

Aquello pareció surtir efecto, por que Chisai le miró y tras una milésima de dubitación asintió.

-Tú estarás bien, ¿no?

Kotaka le dijo que sí con los ojos. Pero, Hinata, que empezaba a aburrirse de nuevo, no pudo evitar meter cizaña:

-Claro que estará bien, por lo menos hasta que termine con él.

El enano le lanzó otra mirada envenenada, a la que Hinata respondió con la suya propia, llameante desde dentro. El cuerpo ígneo de su Engôkûki empezó a vibrar con fuerza y brillo.

Un brillo que se reflejó en los ojos de Chisai cuando dijo:

-Tú tienes un espíritu de llamas. ¿Has provocado tú la explosión de antes?

-No.- Respondió Hinata-Yo jamás podría crear algo tan maravilloso como la obra de Hao-sama.

El odio se dejó ver en las pupilas de Chisai, que le lanzó una última mirada des desprecio a la rubia mientras se marchaba con unos impacientados Shojo y Umi y le deseaba suerte a Kotaka de todo corazón.

Mientras se iban corriendo y dejando atrás al criado, Umi se situó a la altura de Chisai.

-Has hecho lo correcto. Kotaka no es ningún don-nadie, puede encargarse de esos fantoches.

Chisai quiso darle la razón pero sabía que no era solo eso lo que le atormentaba.

-¿Te has fijado en la ropa de la chica?-preguntó con un aire de misterio. Umi, solo pudo poner cara rara ¿A él que le importaba el modelito de una enemiga?

Sin embargo, la voz aguda y chillona de Shojo respondió:

-Yo sí. Por una vez tengo que reconocerte el mérito, Chiisai.

-¡Qué no me llamo así!-gritó él, pero Shojo no le hizo ni caso.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- Umi ya se impacientaba, y no le gustaba perder la calma si aún no había tormenta.

-Pareces imbécil- le insultó Shojo, haciendo gala de sus dotes de sociabilizar-. Falda y chaleco marrón, camisa blanca, corbata negra y el brazalete. ¿Quién que nosotros conocemos se viste así?

Al principio el joven Tao no seguía la línea por la que le hablaban pero luego estuvo muy claro para él.

-Ah... ¡Oh! ¡Ah, joder, mierda!.

Era el uniforme que llevaban las niñas del colegio para señoritas Heisa Ôkyû Kôkô.

El mismo colegio de Tokio al que iba Hime Asakura.

* * *

Shiratori lanzó una estocada suicida contra el brazo recompuesto del Espíritu del Fuego, que afortunadamente dio en el blanco y logró clavar su Oversoul azul en la luz roja del de su oponente, anclando la mano del engendro antropomórfico de su espíritu al suelo de roca del santuario.

La sonrisa de Hao desapareció un momento de su cara.

El niño-cisne no era tan malo después de todo. Pero...

-Empiezas a ser algo repetitivo. Eso ya lo has intentado y te ha pasado factura.

A pesar del innatural odio y desprecio que envenenaba los ojos y la sangre de Shiratori en aquel momento, el joven tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

La inmensa quemadura del muslo izquierdo le escocía con al aire y sentía que si no la vendaba pronto y descansaba al menos unos segundos, la herida se le infectaría y el músculo le reventaría.

Con todo no era la peor magulladura.

Tenía cortes por toda la cara. El sabor metálico y salado dentro de su boca le recordaba que un derechazo del enorme espíritu ya le había hecho saltar dos dientes. Y algo le decía que con casi total seguridad se había hecho un esguince en la muñeca.

Pero él seguía manipulando la Harusame poseída por Kyûbi, esquivando las garras de fuego de Hao y protegiendo la que quedaba del santuario de la mansión Asakura.

Ritsuka se había echo a un lado, junto con la vieja señora Chairo, la jefa del servicio que había vuelto junto con su ama nada más terminar de atender a las heridas en la explosión.

-¡Esta vez funcionará!-replicó Shiratori-¡KYÛBI!

-_**¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ****¡Modo ** _**Seibôgyo_!_**

La enorme representación del zorro de nueve colas tomo forma, con el cuerpo de su médium a salvo, dentro del imaginario cráneo, y se abalanzó sobre un atrapado Espíritu del Fuego.

La sorpresa inundó los ojos de Hao. ¡Jamás habría creído que aquel mocoso controlara de verdad el modo Seibôgyo!

_Maldita sea..._

Desde la lejanía, Ritsuka disfrutó de la cara de incertidumbre del enemigo del clan.

"_El rosario de los mil ochenta no era lo único que teníamos, Hao"_, pensó con una satisfacción casi, casi sádica.

Con un poco de suerte, Shiratori podía ganar aquí y ahora.

Las fauces de Kyûbi se abrieron de par en par para arrancar de un bocado la cabeza de su presa, que no era el Espíritu del Fuego, sino el propio Hao.

Shiratori sintió un torrente de ansía de acabar con todo aquí y ahora como jamás había sentido. No había placer. No había odio. No había ira. No había sed de sangre o venganza. Solo existía el deber. Solo existía la certeza de poder lograr lo que deseaba su alma en su núcleo más recóndito. Solo existía el poder hacerlo. Poder ganar. Poder acabar con todo aquí y ahora. Aquí y ahora.

Aquí y ahora.

_Aquí y ahora._

_**Aquí y ahora.**_

AQUÍ Y AHORA

**¡...AHORA!**

_¡BANG!_

Un rayo violeta penetró por el ojo del zorro e impactándose en el costado de Shiratori, que chilló de dolor.

El gritó del hijo se fundió con el de la madre.

-¡NOOOO!

¡NO! ¿¡QUÉ HABÍA PASADO! ¡¿QUIÉN HABÍA SIDO? ¡POR QUÉ HABÍA PASADO ESTO!

Estaban tan cerca...

El disparo melló en Shiratori de tal manera que este no fue capaz de seguir si quiera consciente y mientras el Oversoul se desvanecía por completo, su cuerpo delgado y destrozado caía al vacío. Hacia el duro suelo que le terminaría de aplastar.

Ritsuka no tenía fuerzas ni para sufrir por la caída de su hijo hacía la muerte. Sin embargo su corazón se encogió de asco cuando vio la mano del Espíritu del Fuego recogerlo al vuelo como una hoja mustia y quebrada, y a Hao imitando el gesto de su posesión.

-Sería una pena desperdiciar un talento así.- Ritsuka no podía afirmarlo, pero estaba casi segura de que se estaba burlando de ellos.- Por cierto, gracias, Hime.

Hasta que Hao no pronunció el nombre de su hija, Ritsuka no sintió su presencia, a un lado del campo de batalla.

Pero allí estaba.

Rubia, flaca, pálida y con ojos verdes henchidos de odio.

Tal y como le había indicado su percepción, Ritsuka estaba con Takumi. No se había fijado en su hermano, pero eso no le impidió disparar su Oversoul de energía chamánica contra él, al ver como atacaba al amor de su vida.

La expresión de Ritsuka era todo un poema:

-¿Qué has hecho...?¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho...?

En otras circunstancias, Hime se habría deleitado con la debilidad e inestabilidad que mostraba Ritsuka, pero ahora estaba demasiado furiosa.

-Shiratori es tu pájaro amaestrado-contestó la adolescente contra su madre.-Solo ataca cuando se lo ordena su ama.

Ritsuka recobró un poco de aliento.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡¿Tienes idea de a _quién_ has defendido?

-¡Lo sé mucho mejor que tú!- gritó de pronto Hime, más encolerizada todavía que Ritsuka-¡Sé cuánto me odias desde que nací!¡Sé que te pone enferma verme feliz! Oh, sí, sé muy bien que me tienes envidia, por que sabes que yo soy más poderosa que tú. ¡Sé que si le hablaba a nadie de Takumi tú me lo quitarías! Y sobre todo, ... ¡sobretodo sé las ganas que tengo de matarte!

-¡MALDITA INCONSCIENTE! ¡ESE AL QUE TÚ LLAMAS TAKUMI ES HAO!

La mención de ese nombre pareció hacer dudar a Hime.

Pero no, no podía ser. Ritsuka solo intentaba confundirla. Sí era eso, solo eso...Estaba celosa de ella...

-Sí, claro...Lo que tú digas, _madre._-se burló, mientras alzaba la mano envuelta en Oversoul morado, lista para encajarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja.

Entonces Ritsuka vio la verdad. Sintió ganas de vomitar.

Se preguntó hasta dónde habría tenido Hao que seducir a su hija para ponerla en su contra.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Sabes que digo la verdad! ¡Ese bastardo te ha mentido! ¡Es Hao, y tú lo sabes!

-¡CÁLLATE!

-Hime...

Apenas fue un susurro pero bastó para que ella diera la vuelta.

Takumi, su Takumi... estaba allí. Más regio y poderoso de lo que ella jamás le había visto. Pero también con unos ojos mil veces más destructivos y ardientes. Igual que el fuego salvaje.

-Takumi...

-Hime-repitió él. Ah, ¿cómo era posible que su voz la provocara tanto?- Ritsuka no te está mintiendo.

De pronto, la hipnosis de la voz de Takumi cesó. Hime necesitó un segundo para creérselo realmente.

Cuando volvió a fijarse en la cara de Takumi, para buscar un atisbo de ue estuviera bromeando, vio su sonrisa afilada y fría:

_**-Yo soy Hao.**_

* * *

**Notas finales: Yyyyy... ¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 7! XDXDXDXD ¡Mil perdones por llevar... (pausa para contar con los dedos) un huevo de tiempo sin aparecer por aquí! Pero, la verdad sea dicha por delante, de no haber sido por cierta personita, este capítulo jamás habría visto Internet, debido a la falta absoluta de interés por parte de la peña.**

**Sé que quizás soy muy dura, pero es que escribir me cuesta Dios y ayuda, así que lo menos que se espera es un pelín de ánimo por parte de la gente. No mucho, sólo un poquitititititito...**

**Dejando de lado malos rollos, este capítulo ha sido una autentica penitencia y ni tras treinta revisiones termino de creer que sea lo suficientemente épico. Además al principio tenía otro título e iba a alargarlo, pero me pareció que quedaba bien que acabara así. Respecto a porque Chisai no narra, es por que voy a jugar con los narradores. Tipo experimentación literaria XDXDXD**

**De todas maneras, muchas gracias a todos lo que hayáis vuelto al redil (yo la primera ) y mi especial gratitud a _Iris.N_ Sin ti este capitulo jamás habría existido ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

**P.D: ¡_Rey Chamán_ ya tiene imágenes! De momento solo serían las fichas con la información de Shiratori y Shojo, pero podréis verlas en deviantART! nwn Mi nick allí es el mismo que aquí -ClaudySummer- así que con que lo busquéis estará, en la carpeta con el nombre del fic. Iré subiendo más imágenes y además podréis pedirme que dibuje vuestras escenas favoritas para ver como es la historia en mi cabeza. ¡Un beso y hasta los próximos reviews/capítulos!  
**


	8. LO SIENTO

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Muchos de vosotros me odiaréis por lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero es la única salida que le veo al asunto.

Sabéis que tardo mucho en actualizar los capítulos de _Rey Chamán_, además acabo de empezar un nuevo trabajo y,me está robando un tiempo que de otra manera emplearía en seguir desarrollando las aventuras de Shiratori, Chisai y todos los demás, pero que no puedo permitirme.

Así que me veo obligada a decir que de momento, no habrá capítulos nuevos de _Rey Chamán _en bastante tiempo. También para mí es horrible, pero por suerte no os dejaré del todo: el poco tiempo libre del que dispondré lo emplearé en subir dibujos nuevos a mi carpeta de deviantArt de este fic (como ya dije hace algún tiempo, mi nick allí es igual que aquí), y por lo menos podréis amenizar la espera con imágenes de primera mano de todos los personajes del fic, e incluso algunos de la propia _Shaman King_.

Espero poder volver pronto con mejores noticias y que seáis solo un poquito comprensivos. Mirado de otra manera: cuanto más esperamos por algo que deseamos, más nos gusta cuando lo tenemos. Y además aún están los dinujos.

Siento mucho las malas noticias, pero espero poder retomar la acción en seguida, y siempre podéis leer otro de mis fics (en el que al ser mucho más cortos los capítulos, no me roban tanto tiempo; y siempre y cuándo os guste _Bleach_…)

¡Un beso y hasta la próxima!


End file.
